


Better Together or Apart

by justgowithit25



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 62,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22552267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justgowithit25/pseuds/justgowithit25
Summary: It's only temporary right? Josie and Penelope take a break from their marriage, but it is a little more difficult when two children our involved. Will they be able to find their way back to one another?
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Penelope Park & Josie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 153
Kudos: 635





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started this story in another fandom, but I'm changing it up a bit to fit Josie and Penelope a bit more. Let me know if I should continue by leaving a comment! Just want to see if there is any interest in seeing where this story goes.

"Mommy! Mommy! Get up! You said we would make breakfast!" Her daughter yells enthusiastically. She was just seven years old but was so smart for her age. Spitting image of her mommy, but has the personality of her mama. 

Josie mumbled "five more minutes."

"No mommy come on!" Amy pushes on her mom’s shoulders wanting her to turn around.

Josie moved around a bit and then opens her eyes slowly. She starts to smirk slowly and begins to tickle her daughter.

"I've got you now!" Josie says excitedly continuing to tickle her daughter as she hears her laughter, until she hears Ryan calling for her in the next room. 

Ryan is about three years old and was really starting to talk and make full sentences. He has Josie’s caring personality always worried about making sure everyone is okay. 

Josie stops tickling Amy and makes her way out of the bed.

"Okay let's go check on your brother and make breakfast." Josie tells Amy as she starts to head towards the kitchen to help her mom.

Before Josie gets fully out of bed, she sighs trying to prepare herself to take care of her two children. Her and her wife are "taking a break" for the time being.

Josie thought back to the day that they separated, and she could remember it perfectly……

_Flashback_

_It was a Wednesday night, Penelope said that she would be home from work to have dinner with her family. Josie was preparing dinner hoping that this would be there new beginning to get things right._

_As Josie was getting dinner ready, she kept looking at the clock seeing as how it was starting to get closer and closer to the time that Penelope should be home. After getting the table set, she went to go check on Amy and Ryan who were in the living room. Amy was watching TV and Ryan was playing with his trucks._

_After checking on them she decided to just text Penelope asking her when she thought she would be home._

_After about an hour of waiting Josie started to get worried so she tried calling her. Her attempts to reach her wife failed when the calls went straight to voicemail._

_Penelope had her own law firm and she had just signed a few new clients that she has been dealing with for the past few months._

_Once Josie sets her phone on the counter, she shook her head trying to keep herself composed. She didn't want to keep her kids waiting any longer for dinner, so she went to get Amy and Ryan and have them come to the kitchen._

_"Amy come sit at the table while I get Ryan so we can eat." Josie said trying not to sound upset about Penelope._

_"Okay mommy, but where is mama?" Amy asks. Josie wipes her eyes and picks up Ryan as she thinks of how to explain this to her daughter once again._

_"She is just working late, but she will be home in just a little bit okay sweetie." Josie says hoping that will be enough. When she sees Amy nod, she feels relieved that she doesn't have to explain anything more._

_Amy sat at the table and started eating while Josie fed Ryan and made small talk with her children._

_After eating for a bit Josie looks at her phone one more time picking it up and looking at the screen that shows she has no new messages. She sets the phone down looking back at her daughter who continues to talk animatedly about her day._

_After a few more minutes Josie knows she needs to get her kids ready for bed._

_"Alright baby go get ready for bed while I get Ryan ready and then I'll come tuck you in okay?" Josie says to her daughter as she starts to gather their plates and puts them in the sink._

_"Okay mommy." Amy starts to get up and head to the bathroom to start brushing her teeth._

_Josie goes over to Ryan and takes his plate and puts it in the sick. “Come on big guy time for bed.” Josie says as she lifts him out of his booster seat and sets him on the floor._

_“You help me mommy.” Ryan says as he puts his hand out._

_“Of course.” Josie smiles as she takes his hand and takes him to his room._

_“Let’s get your pjs on sweetie.” Josie undresses him and puts his pajamas on._

_“Alright jump in.” Josie smiles as Ryan jumps into bed and tucks him in._

_“You read to me mommy?” Ryan asks as she sees his eyes starting to glass over from how tired he is._

_“How about I rub back for a bit because your sister needs me to tuck her in too.” Josie tells her son as he just nods already falling asleep._

_She sits next to his bed rubbing his back for a few minutes before she sees his breathing steady. She leans over and gives him a kiss. “Love you buddy.” She says as she goes to check on her daughter. She walks into her bedroom to see Amy putting on her pajamas that she left on her bed._

_"Hey honey, you are such a big girl brushing your teeth and getting ready for bed." Josie smiles as she makes her way over to Amy to finish helping her get her shirt over her head._

_"Alright lay down and I will read you a story before saying goodnight." Josie goes to sit next to the bed._

_After Josie tucks Amy in she reads her a story. Josie goes to give Amy a kiss on her forehead when she calls her name._

_"Mommy" Amy whispers._

_"Yes sweetie?" Josie asks her daughter while stroking her hair._

_"Why is mama gone all of the time?" Amy asks sadly._

_Josie thinks about how to explain this to her daughter in the best way possible._

_"Well honey, sometimes your mama has to work a lot so that we can have nice things, like this house and the tv that we watch every night. So, she isn't home as much as she wants to be." Josie says not knowing what else to say._

_"I want to spend more time with her." Amy says looking sadly at her mom. The look Amy is giving Josie is breaking her heart._

_"I know baby, and I will tell your mama that you want too okay. Why don't you and your mama just go to the park on Saturday and spend some time together?" Josie suggests._

_When she sees the smile on her daughter’s face, she knows she's said the right thing._

_"That would be fun." Amy replies content with Josie’s answer._

_"Okay well I'll tell her when she gets home, but you just go to sleep and I'll see you in the morning." Josie says as she gives her daughter one last kiss._

_"I love you mommy." Amy says as she starts to close her eyes._

_"I love you too sweetie." Josie says as she gets off the floor and makes her way to the kitchen._

_Josie is beyond upset at this point knowing that her wife is disappointing not only her but her children, which makes her even more frustrated._

_As Josie starts to clean up the kitchen, she hears the front door open. When she sees Penelope walking in it makes Josie's blood boil._

_"Hey Josie, I'm sorry I'm so late, things got kind of hectic at work." Penelope says dropping her bag on the kitchen counter._

_Josie doesn’t respond right away as she finishes the dishes she has in front of her._

_“What did you guys have for dinner?” Penelope continues to walk into the kitchen opening up the refrigerator._

_Josie walks over to the refrigerator and shuts it looking at Penelope in the process not able to control her emotions. Penelope takes a step back surprised by Josie’s reaction._

_"I tried calling you and left you three voicemails, you couldn't check your phone just once?!" Josie says with anger staring right at her wife._

_Penelope looked at Josie and moved closer after her initial reaction starting to apologize. Josie stood there for a second thinking about forgiving her wife right there, but when she smelt alcohol on her breath she pulled away._

_"Have you been drinking?" Josie asked pushing Penelope back._

_"Well we just signed a huge client so we decided to go out for a few drinks; I couldn't say no, they all wanted to celebrate." Penelope says nonchalantly not thinking it was that big of a deal._

_"Really Penelope! All the problems that we've been having and you're going to go out for drinks instead of trying to fix the relationship with your wife and two children!" Josie said pacing back and forth._

_Penelope moved towards Josie grabbing her hands trying to calm her down. "No Josie it's not like that! Of course I wanted to come home and be with my family, but I couldn't just leave!"_

_"Yes, you could have!" Josie yells while pulling away sighing in the process._

_“I have to work Josie; I can’t just leave my clients. I’m trying my best.” Penelope starts to argue._

_“Really Penelope? I told you to hire another lawyer to help your firm months ago, and it’s always I don’t need help, I don’t want anyone else taking on my cases. It’s like our family comes second and I’m tired of it. I work too, and you don’t see me making excuses as to why I can’t be with our family.” Josie lays it out there knowing this conversation was a long time coming._

_Josie pauses for a second composing herself before she finishes._

_"The thing is, it's not so much me that I'm worried about, it’s Amy and Ryan. You know tonight Amy asked me where you were, it's the first time she sounded worried, and I hate having to act like everything's okay." Josie said with tears in her eyes._

_“I’m sorry Josie.” Penelope starts to say not knowing what else to do._

_This happens all the time and Josie always forgives Penelope right away, but there is something different about tonight._

_“Sorry won’t work this time. If it was once or twice, I would understand, but you’ve missed so many moments in our kids’ lives, so many dinners, so much of everything. If it was just me then fine, but you won't do that to our kids. They are getting older and know when you aren’t home.” Josie pauses before saying the next line. “I think maybe you should stay with your sister for a few days."_

_Penelope looks confused. “What? No. We can work this out, I'm not just leaving my family." Penelope says starting to get a little angry._

_Josie looks at Penelope with sad eyes "Look Penelope it would just be for a few days, I think we need some time apart and maybe that's what you need to see how your life would be without us in it." Josie says sadly._

_All Penelope can do is look at Josie not knowing nothing is going to change her mind. Clearly, she has thought about her decision and arguing about it won’t make things different._

_"I will bring you a blanket and pillow to sleep on." Josie looks to Penelope one more time before she starts to walk into their bedroom._

_Penelope isn’t believing what is happening and just goes to sit on the couch still thinking about everything that just happened in the last five minutes._

_Josie comes back out with a blanket and pillow and sets it on the couch._

_“Josie.” Penelope says as she turns towards Josie one more time. “Just a few days right?” Penelope asks timidly, completely opposite of how she is at work every single day._

_“Yes, just a few days.” Josie smiles weakly, hoping that’s true, before going back to their bedroom._

_Thank night Penelope tossed and turned thinking about all the nights she wasn’t with her family and trying to understand how it got to this point. She doesn’t know what to do, but she will think of something._

_The next morning Josie comes out first before she wakes up the kids. She walks over to Penelope and shakes her shoulder gently. “Penelope, Penelope.” Josie whispers as Penelope begins to stir._

_“Hey.” Penelope smiles up at Josie, but then remembers last night and sits up._

_“I need to get the kids up for school and I would rather they not see you sleeping on the couch, that would just confuse them more.” Josie says as Penelope nods._

_“Maybe I can help you?” Penelope asks as she sits up a bit more looking to Josie._

_Josie looks to Penelope and looks at the time. “Do you have time?” Josie asks knowing Penelope always has something for work every morning._

_“What time is it?” Penelope asks as she starts to stand._

_“7.” Josie responds._

_“Already? I need to go get a shower.” Penelope says as she starts to make her way into their bedroom before turning back to Josie. “I’m sorry.” Penelope whispers back._

_“It’s always I’m sorry, I’ll take care of them.” Josie responds as Penelope turns towards the bedroom._

_Josie shakes her head and in that moment, realizes she is making the right decision. By the time Penelope gets out of the shower Josie is already gone with the kids leaving a note telling her that she wanted her out of the house by the time she got off work. Penelope shakes her head telling herself this is only temporary._

"Mommy? Mommy?" Amy says while shaking her shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Amy asks as she’s been trying to get her moms attention for the past five minutes. 

Josie shakes her head and looks at her daughter. "Nothing sweetie just thinking about some things. You ready to help me make some pancakes?!" Josie asks trying to show some excitement. 

"Yes!" Amy yells running into the kitchen ready to cook.

It has been almost a month since Penelope has been gone, she didn't think it would have lasted this long.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of the kudos and comments! Hopefully you will enjoy this next chapter.

Penelope wakes up from her sleep hearing her alarm going off. She opens her eyes and smiles. This is her weekend to have her kids. Since her and Josie are "taking a break" she gets to see their kids every other weekend and one or two nights during the week if she isn't working.

Since the time she left their house together, Jasmine, her sister had an extra bedroom, so she is just staying there for the time being because she doesn't want to look at her situation as a permanent one. Josie and her have been cordial with one another, but haven't made as much progress as she would like.

Penelope gets out of bed, throws on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt to go pick up her kids. "Hey Jasmine I'm going to go get Amy and Ryan! I should be back in about an hour or so."

"Okay, see you when you get back!" Jasmine yells back.

Penelope and her sister have an amazing relationship; she is the one person besides Josie that she can count on.

Penelope gets to her old house and goes up to the front door. It's weird having to knock knowing that she used to just walk in whenever she would get home, but things were different.

She knocks on the door and she can hear Josie say "come on Amy get your shoes on that's probably your mama at the door!" Penelope just stands there waiting for the door to open.

She hears the lock being turned and see's Josie opening the door standing on the other side.

"Hey." Josie says a little out of breath.

"Hey." Penelope says back.

"Come on in, Amy is getting her shoes on and Ryan is playing in his room if you want to go see him." Josie says stepping aside to let Penelope in.

"Okay, yeah thanks." Penelope walks into Ryan’s room and knocks lightly. He looks up and gets a big smile on his face before jumping up and running over to his mom. “Mama!” He yells as Penelope lifts him up into a big hug. 

"Hey buddy, I missed you so much." She says as she gives him a kiss on his forehead before setting him down. 

“What are you playing?” Penelope asks going to sit next to him. 

“Dump trucks. You play too?” Ryan asks handing her a toy.

“Sure honey.” Penelope smiles as she takes the truck and begins to play.

Amy is almost ready so Josie goes to get Penelope and Ryan but stops at his door when she hears the laughter coming from his room. She looks inside and smiles at Penelope’s interaction with their son.

These are the moments that she misses the most, but she knows nothing has changed and it needs too.

Before she has too much time to reminisce, Amy comes running out of her room towards her saying "I can't find Timmy! Where is Timmy mommy?" Timmy is her little stuffed bear that she takes everywhere.

The day after Penelope left, Amy was feeling sad so Josie bought her a stuffed teddy bear and told her that as long as you have it with you everything will be okay. She hasn't gone anywhere without it since.

Josie kneels down to a now in tears Amy "let's go look in your room, he has to be there. We will find him I promise." Giving her daughter a hug and a kiss.

Penelope walks over to Josie hearing the commotion outside of the door. "Amy can't find her teddy bear, would you mind looking around the living room or in the bedroom to see if she left it in there?" Josie asks.

"Of course, no problem, it couldn't have gone too far." She says. Penelope leaves Ryan to play while she searches high and low for her daughter's precious teddy bear. She decides to start in the living room looking in the couches and under the tables, but no luck.

She heads toward their bedroom, or what used to be their bedroom.

Penelope gets a sad look on her face when she first walks in, thinking about how much she has missed their home together.

First, she looks by the dresser, but nothing, as she looks up, she sees a picture on the top of it. It's of all four of them. It was taken about five months ago; they were at Josie's parents’ house for a barbecue so they were sitting all together on a blanket in the backyard. Josie was sitting between Penelope's legs leaning against her, while Amy was laying on Josie's right side and Ryan was in Josie's arms. She rubbed her thumb over the picture as she remembered that day and smiled at how happy they used to be.

She came out of her thoughts when she heard little feet running towards her. "Mama, did you find Timmy?" Amy asks with tears in her eyes.

"Not yet baby, but I promise we will find it before we leave." She says rubbing her daughters head.

"That's what mommy said too." Amy ran back to the living room. Penelope decided to check under the bed just in case.

She got on her knees and moved some of the blankets that had fallen, and there was the teddy bear wrapped in one of the blankets on the floor. She got a smile on her face and started walking towards the living room. When she arrived, she saw Josie holding a crying Amy while Ryan just has a worried look on his face wondering why his sister was so upset. 

Josie looked up and saw Penelope holding the teddy bear and relief washed over her face. 

"Hey Amy, look what mama found" Josie says while looking down at her daughter. Amy turned her head and saw Penelope holding her teddy bear in her hand.

She got up out of Josie's lap and ran to give her a big hug "Thank you mama! You found him!" Amy smiles happily.

"Of course, baby girl, I promised you, didn't I?" Penelope says while hugging her daughter. Amy gets up and runs to her room telling Timmy to never do that again.

Josie looks up at Penelope "Thank you for finding him, who knows what would have happened if we didn't."

"No problem at all." Penelope says happy that she could help.

They stare at each other for a second before Josie moves over getting the bag for Penelope.

"Well, I guess you should get going, I didn't think it would take this long to find a teddy bear." She starts to laugh; Penelope looks at her and starts to laugh too.

"Yeah but I would rather be here looking for a teddy bear than anywhere else." With that Josie looked up at Penelope and smiles without responding not knowing what to say. 

After a few awkward seconds Josie finishes getting together Amy and Ryan's things while Penelope picks up Ryan to take him outside.

"Come on Amy, it's time to go." Penelope says as they are walking out the door.

Penelope looks back to Josie "Hey we are having a movie night at the house tomorrow night, just me the kids and Jasmine if you want to come by?" Penelope asks anxious to hear her answer.

Josie looks at Penelope with sad eyes "I wish I could but I already made plans for Saturday night, I'm sorry." Penelope looks disappointed.

"Okay well if something gets cancelled you are more than welcome to join us." Penelope sadly replies as she turns towards the car to get on the road.

Josie just smiles and nods as she closes the door. Josie wants things to work out with Penelope but she is so afraid that if she lets her back in then things will just go back to the way they were. She has no clue what she's going to do.

Josie gets her phone and decides to call her sister. After a few rings Lizzie picks up. 

“Hey sis.” Lizzie says sounding happy.

“Hey.” Josie says a little sad.

“What’s up, you sound weird.” Lizzie responds knowing her sister well enough.

“Penelope just picked up the kids and I just wanted someone to talk too.” Josie starts to say.

“When are you guys going to figure things out?” Lizzie asks knowing there was no one else for Josie even if her and Penelope started on rocky footing in high school. 

“When she realizes we should be more important than her job.” Josie responds still not willing to let Penelope come back in when nothing has changed. 

“Do you want Hope and I to come by tonight, bring a bottle of wine?” Lizzie asks knowing her sister gets a little lonely when the kids are gone. 

“If you guys aren’t busy, I would love that.” Josie tells them knowing she needs something to take her mind off not having her children with her. 

“We’ll be over soon.” Lizzie says as they hang-up.

Josie starts going around picking up the house before her sister and her sister’s wife show up. 

Penelope had just gotten home with the kids thinking about how she needs to fix this situation and she is the only one that can do it. When she doesn't have her kids, she spends most of her time at work trying to keep herself busy.

"Amy go put your stuff in the guest bedroom while I get Ryan out of the car please."

"Okay mama" Amy says as she runs into the house. Penelope gets Ryan out of the car seat and into the house just as she sees Amy talking with Jasmine.

"Hey, I thought you were going to be back an hour ago?" Jasmine asks.

"Yeah we were but Amy lost her teddy bear so we had to find him, and it took longer than expected." Penelope says as she sets Ryan next to Jasmine while she starts to heat up the food in the refrigerator for her kids. 

"Well did you make any progress with Josie?" Jasmine asks.

"I think so" Penelope says while looking content. "We actually talked for a little bit and laughed, I asked her to come over tomorrow night for movie night."

"What did she say?" Jasmine asked impatiently.

"She said she already had plans but was sorry. I can't blame her; she works so hard with the kids and Saturday night is really the only night she has to do as she pleases." Penelope says sadly.

"Yeah but you wish she was spending that time with you and the kids." Jasmine says knowing Penelope is having a hard time with this.

"Of course I do, I wish we could just be one big happy family again." Penelope replies knowing she thinks about that every day. 

"Well it takes time Penelope, maybe one day this week instead of working late you can see if you guys can have dinner together. Show her that you are changing and can put family in front of work." Jasmine states.

Penelope looks at Jasmine like she's thinking "You know that is actually a good idea, I will give her a call tomorrow to see if there is a day this week I can come by for dinner. Thanks Jasmine." she says with a smile on her face.

Amy comes running into the room "Hey mama can we go to the park tomorrow please?" she says with a pouty face, the same one that her mom has when she wants something.

"Of course sweetie, that actually sounds like a great idea!" Penelope says excitedly.

That night she puts the kids to bed and thinks about how she is going to ask Josie about having dinner one night. She is so afraid of being rejected; she doesn't know what to do. She decides she should just sleep on it and figure it out in the morning.

Josie hears a knock at the door and goes to open it. When she does, she sees Lizzie holding two bottles of wine and Hope right behind her.

“Hey guys.” Josie smiles as she gives her sister a hug and Hope one too while letting them in. 

“You need to get out of this house when you can Josie.” Lizzie starts to say as she opens the bottle of wine and gets three glasses from the shelf. 

“And do what?” Josie asks as Lizzie hands her a glass. 

“Your teacher friends from work that you talk with. Don’t they ask if you want to go out sometimes? You should enjoy this time and not just sit around.” Lizzie continues knowing Josie just sits around the house when no one is home.

“Penelope and I are just on a break, things will get back to normal, but right now we are just in a rut we can’t seem to get out of.” Josie replies.

“I’m not saying go out and meet someone new. I’m saying go out and have some fun, you are still young and should enjoy it.” Lizzie was always the more outgoing one of the two.

Josie contemplates it and wonders if she should enjoy herself a little more. Penelope would do it so why shouldn’t she. 

“Maybe I will.” Josie responds. “For tonight let’s just relax, but I want to know how you two are doing.” 

“Great. So onto something positive, we are about to sign for our first home.” Lizzie tells Josie.

“Wow, that’s great news guys. So, you got the house? I thought there was another bidder that wanted it too.”

“There was, but we outbid them. We paid a little more than we wanted to but Lizzie really wanted the house so we went up on our bid.” Hope smiles over to Lizzie and squeezes her hand as Lizzie smiles back.

“I’m really happy for you guys. I can’t wait to see it.” Josie is happy for her sister and Hope.

“We plan on having a house warming party a few weeks after we close.” Lizzie tells Josie. 

“Cool, cool. And thanks for coming over tonight I really am happy you guys did.” Josie says sincerely.

“Anytime Josie. Now how about we watch a movie or something.” Hope responds. 

“Sure, I’ll put something on.” Jose says turning on the television finding a movie for them to watch. 

Josie says as she really misses her kids, but she really needs to not just lay around and do nothing all the time when they are gone. 

The next morning Josie wakes up later than usual and starts to panic, because no one has come to wake her. Usually Amy comes running in or Ryan starts to call out for her. Then she remembers they are with Penelope and feels sad instead.

She wants to make progress but she doesn't feel like Penelope has changed enough. She gets out of bed and heads towards the kitchen when she hears her phone ring. She goes to pick it up when she sees its Penelope.

"Hello" she says into the speaker.

"Mommy!" Amy yells excitedly into the phone.

"Hey baby girl what are you doing?" Josie asks.

"Mama took us to the park and we got to play on the swings and go down the slide, it was so much fun!" Amy says excitedly.

"That's great sweetie, so I'm guessing you had a good time?" Josie asks trying to show as much enthusiasm as her daughter.

"Yes! Oh, mama wants to talk to you." Before she could say anything else, she hears Penelope on the other end.

"Hey, sorry I didn't know she was calling you right this minute." Penelope says.

"It's fine, I love hearing her especially when she is that excited." She laughs.

"Yeah she had a great time at the park." Then there was a pause for a second while Penelope got the courage to ask the question she had been thinking about all day. "Hey, so I was wondering maybe sometime this week you know I could come over and have dinner with you and the kids, I mean only if you aren't busy, but you probably are busy so"

Josie couldn't believe how nervous Penelope was so before she could finish her rambling she said "yes".

“Okay, yes.” Penelope smiles into the phone. 

"Yes, I think that would be great if you could come have dinner with us." Josie says trying not to sound overly excited. 

"Awesome, well what day this week works for you?" Penelope asks sounding she did when they first started dating.

"I have to take Amy to dance on Monday and Tuesday, but Thursday would work best." Penelope was thinking about her schedule and knew she had a meeting that day but didn't want to miss the opportunity to have dinner with her family since it’s been so long. 

"Thursday would be great….so would 6 be okay?"

"Yes, so I guess I will see you tomorrow night when you drop off the kids?" Josie asks.

"Of course, see you then." Penelope responds. 

"Bye" they say at the same time. As they both got off the phone, they both have the biggest smiles on their faces. Who would have thought one phone call would make them the happiest they had been in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! Thanks again for reading!

Penelope woke up earlier than usual Sunday morning. She rubbed her eyes and got out of bed thinking she would make Amy's favorite breakfast, chocolate chip pancakes. She was in such a good mood from the phone call the day before.

As she is walking into the kitchen, she sees Jasmine reading the paper with a coffee in her hand. "Good morning, you are up offly early this morning and you actually have a smile on your face. Should I be worried?" she says jokingly.

"Real funny, am I not allowed to be happy for once?" Penelope asks smiling back.

"Of course you are, but why?" Jasmine asks confused. "Wait did you call Josie about eating dinner one night this week!?"

All Penelope can do is smile.

"You did! And I'm guessing by the huge smile on your face she said yes." Jasmine says excitedly.

"Yes, she did, so we are having dinner Thursday night at 6." Penelope responds. 

"Wait I thought you had that big meeting Thursday?" Jasmine asks kind of concerned.

"I do, but I have it earlier in the day so it should be over by five, which leaves me enough time to get ready and head to the house." Penelope says knowing that she's done this before.

"Okay well you better not screw this up, it would look really bad if you were late." Jasmine states not sugar coating anything. 

"I know Jasmine, don't you think I know that! All I hear is how I am going to screw up and no one thinks that I can actually figure this out and get my family back." Penelope says angrily, Jasmine looks taken back.

Penelope gathers herself and looks too Jasmine apologetically. 

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have gotten upset at you." Penelope sighs. "It's just I know how important it is and I won't screw up."

"Ok I understand, I'm just going to watch TV" Jasmine starts to get up a little upset that Penelope would yell at her.

"Jasmine, wait I'm sorry." Jasmine just kept walking. Why did I snap at her she was only trying to help Penelope thought. But before she could go talk with Jasmine, Amy came walking into the kitchen with sleepy eyes.

"Mama?" Amy asks rubbing her eyes. 

Penelope bends down and picks up her daughter with a smile. "Hey sweetie, so I was thinking about making your favorite breakfast. How would you like that?" Penelope asks a happy Amy.

"Chocolate chip pancakes!" she says excitedly.

"That's your favorite right?" Amy nods.

"Why don't you go say good morning to Aunt Jasmine while I make us those pancakes." Penelope sets Amy down while she runs into the living room to go tell Aunt Jasmine the news.

The rest of the morning goes by uneventfully as they just hang out at the house and enjoy the relaxing day. 

After lunch she has to get the kids ready to go back to Josie's. She always hates this part of the day. She gets to see Josie but knows that she won't be staying for the night. She hears Ryan start to cry as he wakes up from his nap, which brings her from her thoughts. She goes to pick him up.

"Hey little guy, you ready to go back and see mommy?" he smiles really big. 

“Yes! Mommy!” He yells excitedly.

"Okay buddy me too, me too." Penelope says as she calls Josie to let her know they are on their way and gets the kids together.

"Amy make sure you grab Timmy before we leave, we don't want him to be without you." Penelope tells Amy as they get ready to head out.

"Okay mama, I will get him." She says. They head to the car; Jasmine isn't around so Penelope will just have to talk with her later and apologize for the way she was acting.

They make it to Josie's and before she can knock on the door it swings open.

"Mommy!" Amy yells running into her arms.

"Hey baby girl, I missed you so much, did you have fun with mama?" Josie asks squeezing Amy tightly.

Amy nods excitedly "Mama made my favorite breakfast today! It was really good!"

Josie looks at Penelope and smiles "she made you chocolate chip pancakes! That sounds yummy!" Amy runs into the house while Penelope carries Ryan in. He starts to reach for Josie, so Penelope hands him over.

"Everything should be in their bag, I told Amy to make sure she didn't forget her bear." She laughed.

"If they forgot something you can just bring it Thursday." Josie says looking up at Penelope.

"Yes, that's true….Well" Penelope says standing there awkwardly as she pauses. She wants to stay longer and spend time with her family but wants Josie to ask.

Just as she is thinking this Josie says "Hey Penelope, do you want to come in for a bit? I was just going to spend some time with the kids?"

Penelope smiles a wide smile "I'd love too." She responds happily.

Josie moves out of the way so Penelope can enter the house. She takes Ryan and sets him down so he can go play in the living room.

Amy comes running out of her room and sees her mom. "Mama? You staying?" she asked confused.

Penelope kneels down, "Well your mommy asked if I wanted to stay and hangout with you guys if that's okay with you?" Amy nods her head excitedly and gives her mama a hug.

"Let's watch that movie that you got please?" Penelope looks at Josie and Josie just nods her head saying that it would be fine.

"Why don't you go get it out of your bag so we can put it in." Amy hurriedly runs to find it. Penelope stands up and walks into the kitchen where Josie is making two turkey sandwiches for the kids.

"Hey do you need any help with that?" Penelope asks wanting to spend as much time with Josie as she can.

"Um sure do you want to get out some plates, they are in the" Josie starts to say.

"top shelf on the left" Penelope finishes.

"Yeah, sorry I forgot you knew that" Josie laughs nervously as Penelope gets the plate and sets it on the counter.

She starts walking towards Josie when she turns around unexpectedly.

"Do you…" but before she could finish Penelope was standing right in front of her. Penelope looks right at Josie, and then down to her lips, then back up to her brown eyes.

Right as Penelope starts to lean in, she hears little footsteps "I found the movie mama!" Josie pulls away quickly not knowing what just happened.

Penelope sighs and looks at Amy trying to smile. "Great, I will put it in while your mommy finishes making your sandwich." Penelope looks back at Josie, but Josie is looking everywhere but at Penelope.

As Penelope leaves the kitchen Josie can only let out the breath, she didn't know she was holding in. She wanted to kiss her, but when Amy ran in, she knew that nothing has been fixed yet. There will always be the physical attraction, I mean look at Penelope, but she knows the emotional part of their relationship isn’t there yet. They were finally making progress but a kiss would just complicate things more.

Ryan fell asleep on the couch, while Josie, Penelope and Amy were watching The Little Mermaid and ate dinner. Josie was sitting on one side of the couch, while Penelope sat on the other with Amy in the middle. If things weren't awkward before they are now.

Penelope contemplated leaving but decided against it to spend more time with their kids. When the movie ended Amy was fast asleep and so was Ryan.

"Hey I'll go carry Ryan to bed if you wouldn't mind taking Amy?" Josie asks quietly.

"Sure" Penelope says. Josie picks up Ryan and takes him to his bed, while Penelope puts Amy to bed. She gives her a kiss on the forehead and tucks her in.

She leans down and whispers, "I love you so much, and I promise we will be a family once again." She stands and walks towards the door closing it halfway and decides to go kiss Ryan goodnight too. As she walks to his room, she can hear Josie singing to him. She got a huge smile on her face and decided that she would just wait in the living room until she was done. While waiting Penelope decided to pick up the living room and started doing the dishes.

"Hey you don't have to do that; I can do them later." Josie says seeing Penelope by the sink.

Penelope turns around "It's okay, I didn't want to make you do them." There was an awkward silence, but who would be the one to break it.

"Josie", "Penelope" they say at the same time.

"No, you go first." Josie says as she takes one more step into the kitchen. Penelope looks at Josie and thinks about what she is going to say.

Penelope takes a deep breath before she starts to speak. "About earlier today, I'm sorry I put you in that position. I know it's too soon and I have to prove that I have changed for the better. A kiss would just make things more complicated." Penelope says with a sad expression on her face.

Josie looks at her and sighs, "Penelope, look it wasn't just you, if Amy didn't walk in, I would have kissed you but she did. You are right, it would just complicate things more. I feel like we have made a lot of progress these last couple of weeks, and I see how much the kids miss you" she pauses for a moment "how much I miss you" Penelope looks up when she says that not sure of what to say.

"But I still think we have a ways to go and I want to make sure that if we get back together it is for good because I don't want the kids to have to go through something like this again."

Penelope walks towards Josie getting a few feet away. "I know you are right; I miss you and the kids just as much. I wish I could be here every night but I messed that up by putting work in front of my family." Penelope goes to take Josie's hands in her, hoping she doesn't pull away.

Penelope looks right at Josie and Josie looks at her "I promise you that I am changing and I know it will take more time but it will work out. I know what I'm missing now." As Penelope says that she lets go of Josie's hand and heads towards the door.

Josie stands there not sure of what to do but before Penelope could leave, she calls out to her. "Penelope?" Penelope turns around right at the door as Josie goes in for a hug. It was unexpected but Penelope would take anything she could get. As Josie pulled away, they smiled at each other.

"Goodnight Penelope."

"Goodnight Josie, can't wait until Thursday." She says with a smile.

As the door closes Josie says to herself "me too."

The next morning before Penelope went to work, she knew she had to talk with Jasmine. When she got home last night Jasmine was already asleep so she couldn't resolve their conflict. As soon as she got dressed and ready for work, she went into the kitchen and saw her with a cup of coffee.

"Hey" Penelope says as she walks in. Jasmine doesn't say anything back.

Penelope walks over to Jasmine and gets right in front of her "I know you are mad at me and you have every right to ignore me, but at least listen to what I have to say please. " Jasmine looks up giving her the sign to continue.

"I never should have snapped at you, I guess I just know that this is a huge deal because it's the first time that Josie has said yes to me asking her to get together. I should never take it out on you and I know that. I'm sorry and it won't happen again." Penelope starts to get tears in her eyes. Jasmine can tell that she is very sincere with her words.

She gets up walks to where Penelope is and gives her a huge hug. "I know Penelope, you are forgiven" Penelope smiles at that and hugs her tighter.

"Thank you" she says before she pulls away.

"Well I should be getting to work; I will see you tonight when I get off."

"Alright see you later, don't work too hard!" Penelope just laughs and walks out the door.

That night and the next day were pretty uneventful. Penelope worked late and tried to catch up so she could make sure she would be off by five on Thursday. She talked with her kids each night to say good night and that she loved them. Things were getting better she just can't screw up.

Finally, the day that both Josie and Penelope were waiting for. Josie texted Penelope to make sure everything was still on for tonight.

Penelope received the text and smiled just thinking about it.

Penelope replied "definitely see you at 6!"

Josie decided to just make spaghetti for dinner, something simple that she knew everyone would like.

It was getting closer and closer to five and the meeting for Penelope was not going how she expected. There were so many negotiations and legal issues that had to be worked through because the client was being difficult. She would have given it to her assistant, but this client just wanted her. As time was going on and on, she kept looking at the clock thinking about what she was going to do.

On the other side of town Josie was preparing dinner when Amy walked in.

"Hey sweetie, so are you excited about mama coming over for dinner?" Amy nods her head.

"Of course mommy I can't wait!" she says running out of the room.

Josie kept checking her phone to see if she had any missed calls or texts from Penelope, but nothing.

As six o'clock was approaching Penelope was still in the meeting and it didn't look like they were going to be done anytime soon. She decided to excuse herself so that she could call Josie and let her know that she won't be able to make it by six. She was dreading that phone call. She goes into her office and see's she has one new message and one voicemail from Josie.

She decided to listen to her voicemail "Hey Penelope, it's Josie it's getting closer to six and I haven't heard from you, and Amy keeps asking me when you are going to be here, so just call when you get this." Penelope's heart sunk knowing that she was going to have to call and tell Josie that she was going to be late. She dials Josie's number and it rings a few times before someone answers.

"Hey mama!" Amy says on the other line.

"Hey sweetie. Can you put your mommy on the phone please?" Penelope sighs.

"okay" Amy says going to hand the phone to Josie.

"Hello" Josie says hoping that she isn't disappointed again.

"Hey Josie." Penelope says in a nervous voice. There was a pause before Penelope spoke. "I'm still at work and this meeting is going a little longer than expected and.." but before Penelope could continue Josie interrupted.

"So you're calling to cancel on us, work is more important again. I should have known better." Josie says irritated.

"No Josie, wait." Penelope says in a panic.

"So, you aren't canceling?" There was a long pause. "Well I guess I have my answer."

"Jos-" but before she could defend herself, she hung up. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to call. She tries calling back but it went straight to voicemail, which is what she expected. She decides to go back to her meeting and try to finish up as quick as possible.

"Hey sorry about that, but we need to finish this meeting, I was supposed to be somewhere an hour ago. " She should have made the meeting on a different day, but that would have been harder than just having it. Penelope stays in the meeting a little while longer looking at the clock every five minutes knowing that the later it gets the less of a chance she has with Josie.

Penelope finally stands up. "I can't stay any longer we will have to finish tomorrow."

"I still have things that I need to discuss about my case." The client says to Penelope irritated.

"Look it's already 7:30, we have been meeting for four hours, either you finish discussing with my assistant or you leave." Penelope says to her client who looks at her wondering if she is serious.

"Brad can you take over this meeting and finish up, if you have any questions, I'll answer them all tomorrow." Penelope says as Brad just nods and she heads out for the evening.

Josie got off the phone with Penelope in tears. She couldn't believe she believed she was changing and she did this to them again. She was done.

Amy walked in "Mommy? Why are you crying?" she asks.

Josie wipes her eyes and looks at her daughter. "I just had something in my eye sweetie? Are you ready to eat dinner?" she asks.

"Where's mama? We are supposed to wait for her?" Amy asks confused.

"I know baby girl, but she is working late and she won't be able to make it tonight, so let's just eat and you can see her this weekend." Josie says while getting choked up.

"No! I don't want too! I want to wait for mama!" She yells running into her room. Josie didn't know what to do. Amy had never reacted this way about anything.

Josie decides to go check on Ryan since she figured nobody wanted to eat dinner tonight. She stayed with Ryan and played with him while Amy was still in her room having her meltdown. After Josie plays with Ryan, she takes him and puts him in his bed then heads to the kitchen to put the food away.

As she was putting away the food, she heard a knock on the door.

She was wondering who it could be because Penelope said she was working and no one else would be there that late. She walked over to the door and looking in the peep hole. She saw Penelope standing there. She stepped back and opened the door angrily.

"What are you doing here? I figured you would still be at work knowing how important it is to you!" she yells.

"Josie let me explain, you didn't let me on the phone." Josie looked on but said nothing as she crosses her hands over her chest.

Penelope took that as a sign to continue. "I started the meeting an hour earlier than it was supposed to, it was taking way longer than expected. As soon as I got off the phone, I realized that I shouldn't be at work I should be here. So, I told my clients that I had somewhere to be and we would finish tomorrow. I'm so sorry I should have been here on time." Josie's wants to just accept Penelope’s apology but she can’t.

“It doesn’t matter Penelope. You still can’t put us first. How hard is it to just be here like you say you are going too?” Josie tells Penelope not opening the door any further. 

“Can I come in please.” Penelope pleads.

“It’s too late, Ryan is already asleep and Amy isn’t happy at the moment.” Josie tells her. 

“What do you mean?” Penelope asks concerned.

“She got upset that you weren’t coming, so she yelled at me and went to her room. I’ve never seen her that upset. I haven’t gone to talk with her yet, but it comes back to you Penelope. If you would have just been here, I wouldn’t have to disappoint her.” Josie can’t help but be a little agitated by the situation and upset at the same time. This is the only thing she was trying to prevent from happening. 

“Let me talk with her please. It’s the least I can do and then I’ll leave.” Penelope pleads wanting to fix something tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are great, just thought I would throw that out there. ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Penelope ever learn? It always gets harder before it gets better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always hold out hope that Penelope will return to Legacies, but every day that she isn't on the show it gets more and more unlikely. We basically just have our stories, so thanks again for reading and leaving comments and kudos. Hope everyone is staying safe and doing well!

Josie looks at Penelope contemplating what she should do. She opens the door a little wider and steps to the side. 

Penelope looks to Josie with a closed smile and walks in with Josie slowly closing the door behind her. 

“Is she in her room?” Penelope asks setting her bag down by the couch looking too Josie.

Josie just nods, not giving much more of a response.

Penelope starts to walk towards Amy’s room. As Penelope enters her room Amy is sitting on the floor playing with her Barbie dolls. She hears the door open and looks up to see Penelope. She jumps up running to hug her as tightly as possible.

"Mama!" she says. Penelope wraps her arms around her and picks her up to set her on the bed. She isn't quite sure of what she should say to her daughter to help her understand.

"Hey sweetie." she starts with a smile.

"I'm sorry I was so late I was working." Penelope says trying to approach this situation calmly.

"Mommy said you weren't coming, so I got mad." She says sadly looking down at her hands.

"I know sweetie, mommy told me you got upset at her." she says looking into her daughter’s big brown eyes. "but it's not mommy's fault that I wasn't here, it was mine okay. I don't want you to ever yell at your mommy like that okay, she loves you too much." Penelope caresses her daughter’s cheek trying to get her to feel comfortable with this conversation.

Amy looks at her mama with tears in her eyes "I'm sorry mama." She says while crying.

Penelope wraps her up in a tight hug. "It's okay baby girl, but you shouldn't be saying sorry to me, you need to go give your mommy a big hug and kiss and tell her you are sorry okay?" Amy nods her head, jumps off the bed and starts to walk into the kitchen.

"Mommy?" she says as she enters. Josie turns around to see where the sound was coming from, and she sees a teary-eyed Amy running up to her.

"I'm sorry mommy, I shouldn't yell at you." She says hysterically. Josie bends down and engulfs her little girl in the most loving hug a mother could give their child.

"I know honey, I know, it's okay. Sometimes we get upset and can't control some things, but next time let's try to not yell okay?" Josie says quietly to her daughter. She gives her daughter a kiss on her forehead and rocks her back and forth until her breathing starts to even out.

Josie looks at her daughter and says "Hey, do you want to eat dinner now, I know it's late but I have it ready?" Amy looks at her mom and nods her head.

Josie sets her down so she can sit at the table. Penelope was watching their interaction the whole time, and thought about how this whole situation could have been prevented if she had just shown up on time. As she thinks about it, she hears a cry from the other room. Josie looks up and silently Penelope says she will go take care of Ryan. Penelope goes into the back bedroom to pick him up.

"Hey buddy, are you hungry?" She takes Ryan to the kitchen table to put him in his booster seat.

"Do you want me to get his plate?" Penelope asks.

"That would be great.” Josie replies. She gets all the drinks onto the table and makes a plate for her and Amy. Penelope sits next to Ryan so she can feed him while her wife and daughter eat.

After dinner Amy is exhausted from the night's endeavors and Ryan is ready to play. Josie takes Amy to her bed and tucks her in.

"Goodnight baby girl, I love you, see you in the morning." She gives her a kiss on her forehead and leaves the room. As she enters the living room, she sees Penelope playing with Ryan. She stands there for a second silently taking in this moment of peacefulness before she walks into the living room and sits on the couch.

"I'm sorry again Josie, I should have been here on time, none of that stuff would have happened with Amy if I was." she says sadly. Josie looks over at her wanting to be angry, but she can't. She may have been late but she can tell she has been trying with the kids and with her.

"Amy should have never gotten so upset, but Penelope this is the whole reason why we were taking a break in the first place. I know you can't control having a meeting, but you should have been upfront about it, we could have had dinner on a different day." Josie says still upset with Penelope.

Penelope sighs knowing that she made a mistake and probably didn't move their relationship forward any. "I am sorry Josie; you're right I should have said something about the meeting."

Josie just looks at Penelope then at Ryan not really knowing what else to say. "He's getting pretty big, isn't he?" Josie asks Penelope wanting to change subjects.

"Yes, he is, it's only been a couple of months and he already looks so different." Penelope says brushing back Ryan's hair.

After about ten more minutes she can tell that Ryan is getting tired and they should put him in bed.

"I think it's time for me to put him to bed." Josie says but before she gets up Penelope asks. "Would you mind if I put him in his bed? It's just been awhile and I miss doing it."

Josie looks at her with a smile, "Of course, I think he would really like that."

Josie waits in the living room, while Penelope picks up Ryan. She is trying to stay awake, but she was getting really sleepy. The day's events took everything out of her. She got up and started picking up the toys to stay awake until Penelope came back out.

Once the last toys were put up Penelope comes out of Ryan's room walking into the living room.

"Hey." Penelope says seeing Josie finishing up with the toys.

"Did he go to sleep pretty easily?" Josie asks pushing the hair out of her face standing up straight.

"Yeah he was pretty tired, so it wasn't too bad." Penelope says looking at Josie.

“I’ll drop them off on Friday after work if that’s okay.” Josie tells Penelope.

“Sure, that works, if I’m not home Jasmine will be there.” Penelope says as she starts to gather her things and head towards the door.

Josie opens the door for her but before Penelope gets all the way out, she turns around facing Josie. "Look Josie, I know that I made a mistake by not being honest with you. I'm not really doing a good job proving to you that I can put my family first. But I am really trying, I promise." Penelope looks upset which makes Josie soften up some.

"I know that you are trying Penelope, I can tell with the kids and not missing your days with them. That is something I do see, but I just can't let you back in completely when I think that the same thing is going to happen again, even though I want too." Josie says breathing in and looking at Penelope trying to keep the tears at bay.

"I know Josie, and I will prove it too you even if it takes longer than I want it too." Penelope says as she gives Josie a sad smile.

"I know you will, but for now I think you should get going so you aren't too tired for work tomorrow." Josie says knowing that she needs to stop this conversation.

"Okay, well goodnight Josie and I'll see you soon." Penelope says giving Josie one last smile before heading to her car.

Josie shuts the door and puts her head against it trying to keep the tears from falling. She wants this to work out, but knows it's going to be harder than she thought it was going to be.

Josie takes the kids to Jasmines the next night. Josie has been thinking about what Lizzie and Hope said about going out more. She knew she didn’t want to go to a bar, but knows she wants to do something fun for herself. She goes up to the front doors of the Culinary Arts class that offers night courses for anyone who is interested. Josie is a little nervous entering by herself as she sees all the couples together getting ready to begin the lesson. She finds an empty table and walks over to it. She puts her coat on the rack next to her and sticks her purse to the side.

“Would you mind if I join you?” Josie hears from behind her. She looks up and sees a woman about her age with long blonde hair looking over to her.   
Josie pauses before realizing she needs to respond. “Oh of course.” Josie gives a small smile.

“Sorry, but looks like the rest of the tables are taken and I wasn’t sure what to do.” The woman says standing kind of awkwardly.

“Oh yeah, I know the feeling. When I walked in everyone was coupled up so I found the only empty spot.” Josie laughs.

“Cool.” The woman continues as she puts her hand out.

Josie looks cautiously before shaking. “My names Marissa.” 

“Josie.” Josie gives a firm handshake before dropping her hand to the side.

“So, what brings you here alone?” Marissa asks.

“Oh, um my sister and sister-in-law told me I need to get out more, so I knew I didn’t want to go to a bar and decided a cooking class would be best.” Josie responds not mentioning her kids or Penelope.  
“What about you?” Josie asks in response. 

“I just enjoy cooking a bit and thought I got nothing to do at home at the moment so why not.” Marissa responds.

“Well guess we will learn how to cook something together.” Josie laughs as the instructor enters the room.

“Good evening all. I’m glad you decided to join us on such a lovely night. I hope you are ready because we are about to take on making the perfect dessert.” The instructor smiles.  
“Grab your aprons and let’s get started!” She finishes. 

Josie goes to put hers on and looks over to Marissa. “So how should we do this?”

“How about I gather the ingredients and you start mixing.” Marissa suggests.

“Okay.” Josie says as Marissa grabs the bowl for Josie and starts to measure everything out. 

“Thanks.” Josie says as she starts to put the ingredients into the bowl and begins to stir. 

“Alright, what’s next?” Josie asks as she turns the whisk off. 

“It says next we put half of the batter into the pan and then make the filling part then add the final layer.” Marissa reads from the directions in front of her. 

“Sounds complicated.” Josie looks to Marissa laughing. 

“Yeah well, I think we can handle it.” Marissa and Josie finish making the cake and stick it in the oven. 

“The positive is that if it tastes good, we will each be able to take a bit home.” Josie smiles actually enjoying herself.

“And who do you have at home?” Marissa asks wanting to know more about Josie.

“I have 2 children at the moment. One is 7 and the other is 4.” Josie responds not mentioning Penelope not sure what they are. 

“You have your hands full I suppose.” Marissa tells her not a bit turned off that she has children. 

“Pretty full, but they are the best thing that has ever happened to me.” Josie smiles as she thinks about her kids.

“My ex didn’t want kids so that is why the ex is in front of her name.” Marissa responds nonchalantly.

Josie pauses before changing the subject not wanting to get into the relationship drama part of the discussion.

“What do you do?” Josie asks.

“I’m actually a dancer. I do shows here and there, and have my own dance studio where I teach mainly children, sometimes adults.” Marissa looks over to Josie. 

“Wow that is super cool. My daughter loves dancing actually. She would do it in her sleep if she could.” Josie responds.

“Really, well if you want to bring her by sometime, I wouldn’t mind giving you a month free just to see if she would enjoy it.” Marissa smiles over to Josie.

“Um yeah, let me ask her and I’ll think about it. Thanks.” Josie isn’t sure what to say in that moment. 

“Great, but enough about me what is it that you do?” Marissa asks. 

“I’m a teacher, I’ve always loved helping people and wanted to make a difference and teaching fit both those categories.” Josie tells Marissa as they sit together waiting on the cake to come out of the oven.

“Very admirable job if I have to say.” Marissa continues the conversation. 

“Yes, it is.” Josie says as they hear the oven ding.

“I think that’s ours.” Marissa says as she stands up.

“Time for the deciding moment.” Josie says as she gets a cloth to pull the cake out of the oven.

“Wow it actually looks delicious.” Josie smiles as she sets it on the counter.

“Awesome job Josie.” Marissa smiles as she lifts her hand for a high five.

Josie hesitates for a second and then returns it. 

“Well let’s dig in!” Marissa says as she cuts a slice for Josie and then herself. 

Josie gets her fork and takes a bite. “MMM that is really good.” Josie says as she continues to chew.

“Not too bad for our first time if I do say so myself.” Marissa responds as she takes another bite.

They sit for a bit longer before Josie looks at the time. “Well I should get going, but thanks for being my cooking partner, made it less awkward.” 

“Yeah of course. Did you want to take the cake?” Marissa asks. 

“Um I’ll take some of it.” Josie responds. 

“How about you just take it all. I bet your kids would love to try something their mom made.” Marissa smiles.

“Sure. If you don’t want any.” Josie responds. 

“No, I need to watch my figure anyways.” Marissa laughs. 

“Okay thanks.” Josie says as she wraps it up and puts it in her bag knowing Amy and Ryan are going to love to eat some.

“Well it was nice meeting you Josie, hopefully you take me up on the offer about those dance classes for your daughter. Here is my number just in case.” Marissa says as she hands Josie a sheet of notebook paper with her number written on it.

“Thanks, have a good night.” Josie says as she takes the paper and sticks it in her pocket. She isn’t sure what to think of this encounter but she did have a good time getting out of the house.  
The next morning she meets up with Hope and Lizzie for breakfast.

“Hey!” Lizzie says being the first one to see Josie outside of the restaurant door.

“Hey!” Josie smiles back leaning in to give her a hug. Then she does the same to Hope.

“You ready to go in?” Josie asks as they get a table and sit down.

“So how was last night?” Lizzie asks.

“I took your advice and went out and did something for myself.” Josie says looking at both Lizzie and Hope knowing they will be happy.

“I’m glad Josie, you need to do something for yourself. Where did you end up going?” Lizzie continues the questioning.

“I actually went to a cooking class. I’ve been wanting to go for months, but never had the time.” Josie continues.

“Isn’t that like a couples thing though?” Hope asks knowing Josie would always try to go with Penelope but their schedules would never line up.

“Yes, but lucky for me someone else was there by themselves and it all worked out.” Josie says not wanting to get to much into it.

“Oh, so you met someone.” Lizzie looks across the table to Josie.

“Not like that. She was nice and we got along that’s it.” Josie says trying to nip that in the bud before it starts.

“So, it was a woman.” Lizzie continues.

“Lizzie, really, I’m guessing Josie isn’t looking for a new relationship.” Hope says to Lizzie trying to defend Josie from the questions.

“I’m not looking for anything Lizzie, I still have hope that Penelope and I will work it out. It was just nice to get out there and meet some new people. She is actually a dance instructor and Amy has been all about that for the last year. I’m thinking about giving her a call to see if Amy can join one of her classes.” Josie says as she continues to answer Lizzie’s questions.

“Wow, she moves fast.” Lizzie starts.

“Really Lizzie. Someone can’t just be nice for once without having an underlying reason?” Josie starts to get irritated.

“Come on Josie, you can’t be that naïve. She sees you by yourself and you cook, then she figures out a way to give you her number. Let me ask you this, did you tell her about Penelope?” Lizzie questions.

Josie hesitates for a second. “No, but I didn’t think it was necessary to talk about that with someone I literally met 10 minutes before.” 

“Give her a break Lizzie, we wanted her to do something for herself and she did.” Hope continues.

“Okay, okay, I just want what’s best for you Josie.” Lizzie tells Josie softening a bit.

“Thank you, so can we move onto a different subject.” Josie smiles as they get their food and start eating.

They talk for a bit before Josie has to head out and run some errands before picking up her kids. “Thanks for meeting me guys. I need to get going though to pick up Amy and Ryan.” Josie says as she gives both of them a hug.

“We need to get together soon. I feel like I haven’t seen them in forever and I need my time.” Lizzie smiles.

“Of course, I’ll call you this week and we can set something up. Love you both.” Josie says.

“Love you too.” Lizzie and Hope both say before they all go their separate ways. 

That evening Josie goes to pick up her kids. She tried calling Penelope seeing what time but no one answers. She makes her way to Jasmine’s house and knocks. 

Jasmine opens the door and looks at Josie. “Hey Josie! I didn’t know you were coming by now.” 

“I tried calling Penelope a number of times and she didn’t answer, which honestly I shouldn’t be surprised.” Josie sighs disappointed.

“Yeah, um she got called into work this morning and she thought she would be home by the time you got here.” Jasmine says trying to defend her sister.

“It’s always the same, but I’ve tried. Can I come in?” Josie asks.

“Oh yeah,” Jasmine says letting Josie in. “They are watching a movie. I fed them a couple hours ago so they should be good.”

Josie makes her way into their living room. Amy and Ryan look over and smile before running over to Josie. “Mommy!” They both say at the same time.

“Hey babies!” Josie smiles back as they give her a hug. “I missed you guys!” Josie smiles as they step back.

“You ready to get going?” Josie asks.

“Can we finish the movie?” Amy asks with her pout.

“How can I say no to that face.” Josie smiles as both her children run back to the couch.

Josie goes into the kitchen to find Jasmine sitting at the table.

“Hey you getting ready to go?” Jasmine asks.

“They want to finish the movie if that’s okay.” Josie asks as she goes to sit down.

“Yeah of course.” Jasmine says looking across to Josie.

“Look I’m sorry about Penelope. I’ve told her time and time again about her work and I just don’t know what else to do.” Jasmine knows her sister needs to figure her shit out before it’s too late.

“There is nothing you or I can do. She has to want to change for herself. I know I’m being harsh, but she only gets so much time with our kids and she isn’t even here to enjoy it.” Josie doesn’t know how else to feel or do about this situation.

“I know.” Jasmine responds knowing Josie is right.

“Thank you, Jasmine, for being here for them though. I don’t know what we would do without you.” Josie smiles at her sister-in-law.

“I love them like they are my own. I would do anything for them and I love spending time with them as much as I can.” Jasmine tells Josie knowing those kids in the living room are everything to her.   
“Thanks Jasmine, and I know they feel the same about you.” Josie says sincerely. 

After a few more minutes Amy and Ryan come running into the kitchen. “Movies over!” They yell running up to Josie.

“Alright then we need to get going because you guys have school tomorrow.” Josie smiles as she stands. 

Jasmine gets their bag and hands it to Josie. “Thanks Jasmine.” Josie smiles as she takes it. 

“Alright guys give Aunt Jasmine a hug and kiss before we leave.” Josie says as both Amy and Ryan give her a big hug and kiss.

“Come on.” Josie says as they make there way to the car. As she is loading them up and buckling them in, she sees a familiar car pull up and shakes her head.

Before she can get in and leave Penelope gets out of her car and runs over to her. “Josie, wait!” Penelope yells out of breath.

Josie sighs and bows her head before looking over to Penelope.

“What Penelope.” Josie says coldly.

“It was an emergency.” Penelope responds with the first thing that comes to mind.

“It is always an emergency with work. I’m done with it. You get one weekend with your kids and you aren’t even here to enjoy them.” Josie responds harshly, done with the nice antics.

“It was one day Josie. I spend all Friday night and Saturday doing things with them. I knew Jasmine would be here and I knew I would be back.” Penelope tries to defend herself.

Josie shakes her head. “You just don’t get it Penelope.” Josie sighs defeated and not wanting to argue in front of the kids. 

“Can I at least say bye.” Penelope says knowing this isn’t a good way to leave things.

Josie just shrugs her shoulders before getting in the car.

Penelope puts on a smile and opens the back door. “Hey guys!” She smiles as she leans in to see their kids.

“Mama!” They both smile.

“I just wanted to say bye and I’ll see you soon.” Penelope leans over and gives them both a kiss.

“I love you.” Penelope finally says as she steps back and shuts the door. As soon as she does Josie leaves out of the driveway not looking back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure about where I wanted to go with this chapter, but I hope you enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe they can start getting their relationship back on track?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is doing well. These are tough times for everyone and hopefully everything will get back to normal soon. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks again for all the Kudos and comments means a lot!

Josie gets home from Jasmine’s that night and takes her kids inside. 

“Go have a seat at the table.” Josie tells her children as she sets down all the overnight bags and her purse in the living room. 

She walks into the kitchen. “I went to a cooking class this weekend and made you guys something.” Josie smiles as she goes to the refrigerator and gets out the cake she made the night before.

She sets it in front of Amy and Ryan. “That looks good mommy. Can we eat it?” Amy asks smiling up at Josie.

“Of course!” Josie gets two plates and puts a piece of cake on each. She sets it in front of her kids and hands them a fork.

“Eat away!” Josie tells them as they start tasting it. 

“Good job mommy.” Ryan tells her with a mouth full of cake. 

Josie laughs and sits with them. “I’m glad you like it.” 

They sit for a bit longer talking back and forth, before Josie talks with Amy. “Hey baby, you know how you like doing dance?” Josie asks her daughter who just nods her head excitedly.

“Well I met a lady who said you can try her dance class and see if you like it. Would you want to do that?” Josie looks across the table at her daughter for her reaction.

“Yes!” Amy smiles widely at her mom.

“Okay I’ll let her know and maybe we can go next week okay.” Josie tells her daughter knowing this may be good for her daughter to have something else to look forward too. 

“Thanks mommy.” Amy smiles again and Josie knows this is something important to her.

“Okay let’s go get ready for bed because we all have school tomorrow.” Josie gets their plates and puts them in the sink as she takes both her children to give them a bath. 

She gets them in bed and gives them a kiss goodnight before going back into the living room and texts Marissa to let her know she would like to set up a time and day for Amy to come.

_Text Message: ___

____

**Josie: ** _Hey Marissa, this is Josie (from the cooking class) I was wondering if your offer still stands for my daughter to come to a few dance classes? ___****

__******** ____ _ _

__**____ ** _ _

Within minutes Josie gets a response.

__**____ ** _ _

****

__**____ ** _ _

**Marissa: ** _Hey Josie! Yes of course the offer still stands. What days would you like to come? ___****

__**__****____ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

__**__****____ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

**Josie: ** _Could we do Tuesday and Thursday? After school? ___****

__**__****__****____ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

__**__****__****____ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

**Marissa: **_Sure, I’ll put you on the schedule for 5:00 pm. See you soon! ___****

__**__****__****__****____ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

__**__****__****__****____ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

**Josie: ** _Thank you. ___****

__**__****__****__****__****____ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

__**__****__****__****__****____ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

With that Josie puts her phone down and gets ready for bed. Once she is finished, she grabs her phone and sees there is one new message. She opens and sees it’s from Penelope.

__**__****__****__****__****____ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

__**__****__****__****__****____ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

Josie hesitates for a second before looking at it. It says two words. **I’m sorry.**

********

__**__****__****__****__****____ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

********

****

********

__**__****__****__****__****____ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

********

Josie just shakes her head and sets her phone on the night stand without responding. She gets under the sheets and tries to get some sleep before her day starts all over again. 

********

__**__****__****__****__****____ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

********

****

********

__**__****__****__****__****____ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

********

Josie wakes up the next morning and first she gets herself ready for work so that when she does wake up her kids, she is already ready to go.

********

__**__****__****__****__****____ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

********

****

********

__**__****__****__****__****____ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

********

She goes into Amy's room first and kneels by her bed. She looks so peaceful sleeping and Josie has to smile. She brushes her fingers through her daughter’s hair and whispers in her ear.

********

__**__****__****__****__****____ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

********

****

********

__**__****__****__****__****____ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

********

"Amy, it's time to get up. We need to get ready to go so I can go to work and you can get to school.” Josie whispers to a sleeping daughter. It takes a few minutes but eventually Amy opens her eyes and makes her way out of bed.

********

__**__****__****__****__****____ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

********

****

********

__**__****__****__****__****____ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

********

"I put your clothes out on the bed. Can you get dressed and brush your teeth while I go get your brother up." Josie asks her daughter.

********

__**__****__****__****__****____ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

********

****

********

__**__****__****__****__****____ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

********

All Amy does is nod her head and Josie leaves to go wake up her son. She gets both of her kids dressed, then she gets both Amy and Ryan their cereal before heading out for the day.  
Once they are in the car ready to go Josie takes off towards Amy’s school.

********

__**__****__****__****__****____ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

********

****

********

__**__****__****__****__****____ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

********

"Mommy, is mama picking us up today or you?" Amy asks.

********

__**__****__****__****__****____ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

********

****

********

__**__****__****__****__****____ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

********

Josie looks at her daughter through the rear-view mirror. "I'll pick you up today baby, but your mama may pick you up later in the week." Amy seems satisfied with that answer so she goes to looking back out of the window.

********

__**__****__****__****__****____ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

********

****

********

__**__****__****__****__****____ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

********

Josie first drops Amy off at her school as she gets her out of her booster seat. “Okay baby, remember to get on the daycare bus after school and I’ll pick you up with your brother.”

********

__**__****__****__****__****____ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

********

****

********

__**__****__****__****__****____ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

********

Amy nods. “Bye mommy!” Amy gives her mom a hug and Josie gives her a kiss on the forehead before she heads into school. 

********

__**__****__****__****__****____ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

********

****

********

__**__****__****__****__****____ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

********

Josie then heads towards the daycare and parks. She gets out Ryan’s bag and pulls him out of his car seat and holds his hand walking up to the door. 

********

__**__****__****__****__****____ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

********

****

********

__**__****__****__****__****____ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

********

"Good morning Mrs. Park." One of the daycare workers say. No one really knows that Penelope and Josie are separated and Josie would like to keep it that way.

********

__**__****__****__****__****____ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

********

****

********

__**__****__****__****__****____ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

********

"Good morning Jenny. I just have Ryan; Amy will be coming after school." Josie says as she let’s go of Ryan’s hand. Ryan looks up at Josie. “You leaving mommy?” He asks with a pout. 

********

__**__****__****__****__****____ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

********

****

********

__**__****__****__****__****____ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

********

“Yes baby, I have to work, but your sister will be here after school and then I’ll be here to pick you up.” Josie says kneeling in front of him. 

********

__**__****__****__****__****____ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

********

****

********

__**__****__****__****__****____ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

********

Ryan nods and Josie pulls him in to a tight hug. “Okay buddy go play with your friends.” Josie smiles as he turns and runs into the room.

********

__**__****__****__****__****____ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

********

****

********

__**__****__****__****__****____ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

********

"Will you or your wife be coming to pick up the kids today?" Jenny asks.

********

__**__****__****__****__****____ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

********

****

********

__**__****__****__****__****____ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

********

"I will be here later this afternoon to get them. Penelope is working late." Josie says smiling.

********

__**__****__****__****__****____ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

********

****

********

__**__****__****__****__****____ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

********

"Bye Mrs. Park." Jenny says as Josie turns and leaves.

********

__**__****__****__****__****____ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

********

****

********

__**__****__****__****__****____ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

********

Josie then heads to work. She works at an Elementary School not too far from where they live. She loves what she does and loves going to work every day. She heads in and is greeted by the office staff first when she clocks in. She heads down to her classroom and starts to get everything ready for the day. 

********

__**__****__****__****__****____ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

********

****

********

__**__****__****__****__****____ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

********

In the morning when class starts, she greets all of her students with either a fist bump or high five and says good morning. The day starts out well and then students head to lunch.

********

__**__****__****__****__****____ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

********

****

********

__**__****__****__****__****____ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

********

“Hey Josie there is something in the office for you.” One of the teachers tells her as she walks back from dropping the students off at lunch. 

********

__**__****__****__****__****____ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

********

****

********

__**__****__****__****__****____ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

********

Josie looks confused but heads to the office to check. “Hey Maria, they said something was left for me?” Josie asks.

********

__**__****__****__****__****____ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

********

****

********

__**__****__****__****__****____ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

********

“Yes, looks like someone wanted to impress you today.” Maria smiles as she hands Josie a bouquet of flowers and a sandwich from her favorite sub shop down the street.

********

__**__****__****__****__****____ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

********

****

********

__**__****__****__****__****____ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

********

“There’s a card on the side.” Maria tells her as Josie smiles and heads to her room to check it.

********

__**__****__****__****__****____ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

********

****

********

__**__****__****__****__****____ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

********

Josie sets the flowers on her desk and pulls out the card.

********

__**__****__****__****__****____ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

********

****

********

__**__****__****__****__****____ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

********

**_I hope this brightens your day. I know you don’t get to go out for lunch so I thought I would bring it to you. Penelope ** __**_**

********

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

Josie can’t help but smile. She may be upset with Penelope but she always knows how to make her day better.

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

One of her coworkers walks in to ask a question and sees the flowers. "Who are these from? Oh and lunch, I didn't know that flowers now come with a lunch attached to it. I'll have to do something like that for Mark." Her coworker says smiling.

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

"No lunch doesn't come with it. Penelope dropped it off before they came." Josie says smiling. 

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

"That was nice of her to do that. You guys still having trouble?" Her friend asks knowing the situation because of how much her and Josie work together.

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

"It's complicated, but we are working on it. This is a nice surprise though.” Josie says as she sets the card down and moves the flowers to the back table so they don’t get knocked over.

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

“I’ll let you enjoy your 20-minute lunch.” Her friend laughs.

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

“Thanks Pam.” Josie smiles as she opens up her sandwich.

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

She thinks about whether or not she should call Penelope. She is still upset with her, but knows they are going to have to talk about things eventually.

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

She decides to get her phone out and call her. After two rings she picks up.

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

"Hey." Penelope says smiling into the phone.

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

"Hey, so I got the flowers and lunch you sent." Josie responds sounding happier to Penelope than she has been with her in the last week. 

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

"Did you like it?" Penelope asks hoping she does.

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

"Of course. It was a nice surprise to say the least. Thanks for the flowers and especially the lunch that was sweet of you." Josie says sincerely.

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

"Anytime. I knew that you would be hungry and I wanted them to send the flowers around then so I just picked up lunch for you too." Penelope says glad that Josie called.

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

"Well it's great. Thanks again." Josie replies.

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

“I’m not trying to make up for the last few weeks, but I just wanted to do something nice for you since you don’t have as much time for yourself.” Penelope tells Josie hoping she accepts her answer.

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

“I know Penelope, I just appreciate the gesture.” Josie tells her. 

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

"I also wanted to see how Amy and Ryan are doing? Were they okay this morning?" Penelope asks wanting to keep their conversation going.

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

"They are doing well. I dropped Amy off at school and Ryan off at daycare. Amy is doing such a good job being a big girl. She is really helping with getting dressed and taking care of herself in the morning so that I can get Ryan ready." Josie says wanting Penelope to know about their kids.

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

"I'm glad she is helping so much I wish I could be there more to help out." Penelope says knowing that it must be harder on Josie with just her doing it on her own.

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

"Yeah but right now the way we are doing things is fine." Josie says not really wanting to start a conversation like this over the phone. "Well I need to eat this lunch before I have to pick up my students, but thanks again Penelope." Josie finishes.

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

"Okay, yeah enjoy, I'll talk to you later." Penelope says before they both hang up.

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

Once the school day is over, Josie stays a bit later to get everything done. Once she is done, she heads to the daycare.

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

"Hey Jenny, sorry I'm late." Josie says as she heads inside.

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

"It's okay Mrs. Park. You can go in and get Amy if you would like while I get Ryan from the other room." Josie just smiles and heads in to get Amy.

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

"Amy." Josie says as her daughter looks up and drops what she is playing with to run towards her mom.

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

"Mommy!" Amy yells jumping into her mom’s arms.

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

"Hey baby, I'm sorry I'm late." Josie says hugging her daughter before setting her down.

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

"It's okay mommy, we were just coloring." Amy says as she walks out with her mom to get Ryan.

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

Jenny walks out holding Ryan and hands him over to Josie along with his bag.

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

"Thanks again Jenny and sorry I'm late." Josie says one last time before taking her kids home.

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

When she gets home, she gets her kids settled in the living room before making dinner. 

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

“Dinner’s ready!” Josie yells into the living room as Ryan comes running in and Amy slowly walks to the table. 

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

She sets the food in front of her kids. After feeding Ryan a few bites she looks over at Amy and sees she hasn't eaten anything.

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

"Sweetie you need to start eating or your food is going to get cold." Josie says looking at her daughter who looks a little pale.

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

"Amy are you feeling okay?" Josie asks walking over to her daughter and feels her forehead. She is burning up and Josie looks concerned.

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

"Hey baby, I'm going to go put Ryan in the living room and put a movie on for him, then I'm going to take you to get ready for bed." Josie says as Amy just nods.

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

Josie gets Ryan to the living room and sets him on the couch. “Hey buddy, your sister isn’t feeling well. I’m going to put on that movie you like, while I take care of her okay?”

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

Ryan just nods taking his blanket and laying on the couch as Josie gets the movie.

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

Once she does that she goes in and gets Amy and takes her to get a bath and get dressed for bed. She takes her to her room and lays her down.

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

"Honey, take this medicine before you go to bed so that you can get some sleep." Josie says sitting her daughter up and giving her the spoonful of medicine. Amy takes it and lays back down. Josie kneels by her bed and rubs her head for a few minutes as Amy falls asleep.

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

She kisses her head before heading out and leaving a crack in her door in case she needs her. 

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

Josie goes back to sit with Ryan for a bit before getting him to bed. Once she does this, she finishes her dinner and turns off all of the lights.

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

She goes to check on Amy one more time before going to bed and sees that she is still asleep which makes her feel better.

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

Josie finally gets in bed ready to go to sleep when she hears Amy start crying in her bedroom. Josie sits up and gets out of bed quickly going to check on her daughter.

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

"Hey, what's wrong?" Josie asks her daughter who starts to cling to Josie crying hysterically. Josie can feel that she is extremely hot and starts to worry a little more.

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

She carries Amy with her to grab the thermometer to take her temperature. When she does, she sees that it's 102 and starts to get more worried than she was before.

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

She goes to get her phone to call Penelope because she isn't sure what else to do. She lays Amy down on her bed while she calls her.

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

Penelope is asleep but when she hears her phone and sees that it's Josie she answers quickly.

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

"Hey Josie, what's wrong?" Penelope asks groggily waking up from her sleep, concerned by how late it is.

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

"It's Amy. She went to bed early because she wasn't feeling well and about 10 minutes ago, she woke of crying and I just took her temperature and it's 102. I don't know what to do Penelope." Josie says anxiously because she's by herself and she doesn't know what else to do for their daughter.

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

"I'm heading over now; it will be okay. Did you give her anything?" Penelope asks while she puts on her sweats and gets her purse and car keys quickly to head to her old house.

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

"I gave her some medicine, but it doesn't seem to be working." Josie says looking at her daughter who is still upset.

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

"It's okay baby. Mama is coming over to help." Josie says as she strokes her daughter’s sticky hair that's staying glued to her forehead.

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

"Mommy I don't feel good." Amy says as she leans over her bed and lets out the remaining food that she had in her stomach.

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

"It's okay let it out sweetie, we will clean it up later." Josie says hoping Penelope will get their soon.

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

Penelope arrives shortly after and just lets herself in since she still has a key. She starts to make her way to Amy's bedroom. When she walks in, she sees Amy laying on her mom as she rubs her hair.

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

Josie sees Penelope and is happy that she is here to help with this. Penelope gets closer to her daughter and kneels down. She puts her hand on her daughters back.

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

Amy feels this and looks towards Penelope. "Mama?" Amy says blinking a few times with glassy eyes.

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

"Hey baby, mommy called me and said you weren't feeling well, so I came over." Penelope says before looking at Josie.

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

"How long has she been like this?" Penelope asks concerned.

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

"Just since after dinner. She was fine before." Josie says still stroking her daughter’s hair.

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

"Okay well I'm going to take her to get another bath to clean her up and then we can get her something to drink and soup to see if she will eat." Penelope says as she pulls her daughter from Josie.

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

"I'll clean up in here and then get her something to drink and heat up some soup." Josie says starting to stand up also.

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

"Maybe get a towel too to put on her forehead." Penelope suggests.

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

"Are you sure we shouldn't go to the hospital Penelope?" Josie asks worried.

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

"Let's try this first and see if we can get her temperature down and get her to eat something and if it doesn't then we will go." Penelope says grabbing Josie's hand and squeezing it trying to reassure her.

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

Josie just nods. Penelope takes Amy to the bathroom while Josie cleans up her bedroom. Once she is done, she gets some hot tea ready and some chicken soup heated for her daughter.

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

Meanwhile Penelope is with Amy. "Hey sweetie, let's take off your pajamas okay?" Penelope says as Amy lifts her hands so that she can take off her shirt.

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

"Mama why am I getting another bath?" Amy questions.

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

"Honey you got all dirty again after you got sick in your room and it will also make you feel better if we get one more bath." Penelope says to her daughter as she finishes getting her undressed and in the tub.

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

Penelope washes Amy gently trying to make her feel better.

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

"Are you going to stay over mama?" Amy asks as she lets her mom finish washing her.

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

"Yeah honey, I'm going to stay over with you until you feel better." Penelope smiles at her daughter and rubs her hair.

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

"Okay let's get you out because your mommy made you some soup." Penelope lifts her daughter and dries her off. She changes her into different pajamas and heads into the kitchen. Once she gets there, she sees Josie getting Amy's soup together.

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

"She's all clean." Penelope says as Josie turns to see them.

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

"Hey" Josie says as she walks towards her daughter.

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

"I made you some soup and tea. Will you go sit with your mama and eat?" Josie asks her daughter who just nods and turns in Penelope's arms.

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

"I'll sit with her on the couch so she is more comfortable." Penelope says as she takes her daughter to the living room.

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

Josie brings over the soup and tea and sets it on the coffee table. She grabs the spoon and tries to give her daughter some soup but she turns her head.

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

"Come on sweetie you have to eat something." Josie says to her daughter as she looks at Penelope concerned.

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

Penelope looks at Josie then at her daughter. "Amy if you eat and drink your tea then I'll sing to you before you go to bed." Penelope says trying to bribe her daughter. Amy looks up at her mom and thinks about it. After a couple seconds she turns towards Josie ready to eat.

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

Josie gives Penelope a happy smile and starts to feed her daughter. After Amy eats, she feels a little better. Josie gets a cold cloth for her daughter’s forehead and Penelope starts walking her into her bedroom.

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

She lays her in bed and covers her up with her blankets. Josie comes over and lays the cloth on her daughters’ forehead. "Leave this on your forehead okay sweetie, it will help with getting to hot." Josie says as she pushes some hair out of her face and moves back.

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

Penelope is next and she kneels next to her daughter.

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

"Mama you said you would sing to me." Amy says looking up at Penelope.

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

"I did didn't I. What song do you want me to sing?" Penelope asks her daughter.

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

"Any" Amy says getting more tired.

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

"Okay." Penelope says thinking of the perfect song.

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

Josie makes her way out of her daughter's bedroom to give Penelope and their daughter some alone time.

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

Penelope sings to her daughter and once she is sound asleep, she makes her way into the living room where Josie is sitting.

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

Penelope sees Josie and makes her way over. "Hey. She's out, hopefully she stays asleep for the rest of the night." Penelope stays standing not knowing if she should sit.

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

"Thank you for coming over it really means a lot. I think she needed both of us." Josie says to Penelope smiling at her.

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

"Of course. I'm glad I could help out." Penelope says and pauses for a second. "Would it be okay if I stay the night? I can just sleep on the couch, but Amy asked me if I was going to stay and I told her I would." Penelope says not sure if that was okay.

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

"Yeah that's fine. I was going to ask you anyways just in case she starts feeling worse. I'll go get you some blankets and a pillow." Josie says going into the closet and coming back out with the items.  
She goes and sets it on the couch where Penelope is sitting.

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

"Thanks." Penelope says and Josie smiles and nods.

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

"I'm going to try and get some sleep since I have to work tomorrow and Ryan will probably wake up soon." Josie says to Penelope.

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

"Okay yeah sleep would be a good thing to try and get." Penelope laughs.

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

"Goodnight Penelope." Josie says before turning to leave.

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

"Wait." Penelope says nervously walking towards Josie who turns around.

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

"Yeah?" Josie asks wondering what Penelope wants.

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

Penelope breathes and then walks closer to Josie. "I just wanted to say I'm glad you called me tonight. Anytime they don't feel well or one of them is having an off night just call. I still want to help with them even if it isn't when they are in a good mood." Penelope says smiling at Josie.

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

Josie stares at Penelope for a second before pulling her into a hug. Josie lays her head on Penelope's shoulder and just relaxes for a second. Penelope is just happy for the hug so she just let's Josie take control.  
"I'm really grateful that you came by tonight." Josie says into Penelope's neck before pulling back out of the hug.

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

"I'll see you in the morning." Josie says before turning and going to her bedroom.

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

Penelope can only smile and start to get her bed set up on the couch. They may have a lot to work on but tonight was definitely a step in the right direction.

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

__**__****__****__****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** _ _

****

********

****


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I hope everyone is doing well. Here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy! You guys are great!

"Mama?" Amy asks wiping her eyes walking up to Penelope who is still sleeping on the couch.

Penelope blinks a few times before seeing her daughter in front of her. She starts to sit up and brushes some hair out of her daughter’s face.

"Hey baby. Are you feeling better?" Penelope asks sitting up a bit more.

"Yeah. Still a little sick but feel better." Amy says going to sit on her mama's lap.

"I'm glad you are. Your mommy and I were really worried about you." Penelope says kissing her daughter on the forehead.

"Are you hungry at all? I can make some peanut butter toast for you and get you some milk?" Penelope asks.

"Yes, mama I would like that. Can I go wake mommy up?" Amy asks Penelope.

"No sweetie let's let your mom sleep. You can help me make breakfast if you want. We will wake your mom up once breakfast is ready." Penelope tells her daughter.

“Let me check your temperature baby.” Penelope says as she grabs the thermometer from the kitchen. 

“Open up.” Penelope tells her daughter who opens her mouth and closes it as she takes her temperature.

“99 degrees, that’s great baby.” Penelope smiles glad her fever has reduced.

Penelope walks into the kitchen and has her daughter help her make breakfast before allowing Amy to wake up Josie. 

She gets to the bed and jumps on crawling to her mommy.

She lays on Josie's stomach when Josie starts to stir. Josie looks down and sees her daughter laying on her chest and wraps her arm around her.

"Hey sweetie, are you feeling better?" Josie asks her daughter sitting up a bit more.

Amy sits up into her mom. "Yes mommy. Mama was on the couch and I woke her up. She helped me make breakfast." Amy says smiling up at her mom.

"That sounds great honey. What did you and your mama make?" Josie asks.

"Come and see." Amy says pulling her mom’s hand to get her out of bed.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming." Josie smiles pushing her hair down and walking out into the kitchen.

Amy heads into the kitchen and Josie follows behind seeing Penelope in the kitchen finishing up breakfast. She remembers when she would do this every weekend before things started to change.

"Hey. Good morning." Penelope says when she sees Josie standing there.

"Look mommy see we made breakfast!" Amy says excitedly.

"I see that sweetie it looks so good." Josie says smiling at her daughter seeing how excited she was to tell her.

"Hey Amy why don't you go watch TV in the living room while your mommy eats." Penelope suggest to her daughter to have a little time with Josie.

Amy nods her head and runs to the living room.

"Thanks for making breakfast and taking care of Amy. You could have woken me up." Josie says going to sit at the counter.

"Yeah but you needed your rest so it was no problem." Penelope says making a plate for Josie and setting it in front of her.

"Thank you." Josie takes a bite.

"I think I'm just going to stay home from work today with Amy just to make sure she is okay and doesn't start to get sick again. I already told work last night when she first started having a fever." Josie says looking up from her plate at Penelope.

"Do you need me to stay?" Penelope asks Josie even though she has a lot to do for work.

"No, you go into work I can take care of her, but do you think you can take Ryan to daycare?" Josie asks Penelope wanting to spend the whole day with her daughter.

"Yeah I can do that. After we eat, I can take him before I leave." Penelope says going in to check on Amy watching TV in the living room.

“What are you watching?” Penelope asks sitting down next to her.

“Disney.” Amy says holding the remote not taking her eyes off the television.

Penelope looks to Amy and takes her hand. Amy looks over to her. “Your mom is going to stay home with you today just to make sure you are good to go tomorrow.” 

“I get to stay home from school?” Amy asks confused since she usually doesn’t get to stay home.

“Yep, she wants to make sure your fever doesn’t come back, so I’m going to take Ryan to daycare instead.” Penelope explains.

“Okay mama.” Amy tells her mom as she turns back to the television.

Penelope makes her way to Ryan’s room to wake him up and get him ready for daycare. She walks in and sees him fast asleep. She reminisces for a second thinking about how much she misses these moments. 

She makes her way over to him and gently shakes his shoulder. He starts to stir and turns towards Penelope.

“Mama?” He asks confused.

“Hey baby.” She smiles at him as she brushes his hair with her fingers.

“Why are you here?” He asks her still confused.

“Amy didn’t feel good last night so I wanted to come over and make sure she was okay. I also get to take you to daycare. How about that?” Penelope smiles.

“Okay mama.” Ryan says as he lays there for a minute more. 

“Come on buddy let’s get up and get ready.” Penelope lifts him up and gets his clothes. She changes him and takes him into the kitchen where Josie is still sitting.

Josie looks to Penelope with Ryan and smiles. “Hey baby.” Josie smiles as she goes over to him and pulls him from Penelope’s arms and sits at the table.

“Mama made some breakfast; do you want some?” She asks as he nods.

Penelope gets a plate together and puts it in front of Josie and sits down next to them. 

“Do you need me to do anything else?” Penelope asks.

“No, you’ve done plenty babe.” Josie says before stopping her movements and trying to back track.

“I mean um” Josie is at a loss before Penelope puts her hand on top of Josie’s. 

Josie looks at Penelope as Penelope looks back to her with a soft smile. “It’s fine Josie, I know what you mean.” Penelope smiles squeezing Josie hand trying to lighten the mood.

Josie leaves her hand there for a second before slowly pulling it back and smiling. She then pauses for a second before changing the subject. “They should know Ryan is coming, but will you let them know Amy won’t be coming to daycare today after school.” Josie asks.

“Yes, I can do that.” Penelope tells Josie. 

“Thanks.” Josie says as she continues to feed Ryan. After a few minutes he’s finished and they get ready to leave.

Penelope goes over to Amy and gives her a kiss on her forehead before she takes Ryan’s hand. 

Josie walks over to him. “Bye buddy. Enjoy your day okay and I’ll come pick you up later. I love you.” Josie kisses him on his cheek.

“Love you too mommy.” Ryan smiles as she stands and looks at Penelope.

“Thanks again Penelope.” Josie tells her trying not to be awkward.

“Anytime Jojo.” Penelope smirks before she heads out the door. 

After Penelope leaves and takes Ryan, she heads to work. Josie spends the whole day with Amy hanging out and taking it easy. She has no sign of a fever since that morning and has eaten everything in sight. At the end of the day Josie takes Amy with her and heads to the daycare to pick up Ryan.

She walks in holding Amy's hand next to her. "Hi Mrs. Park, hi Amy your mom came this morning and told us that you were sick, are you feeling better?" Jenny asks her.

"Yes Ms. Jenny, I want to come back tomorrow." Amy says smiling up at her.

"Well I'm glad to hear that, we missed you today." Jenny smiles down at Amy before looking back up at Josie.

"I'll go get Ryan." Amy says going back to get Josie's son.

Once she comes back, she hands Ryan over along with an invitation it looks like.

"One of the kids in Amy's daycare class is having a birthday party in a couple of weekends and wanted me to give one to Amy." Jenny says.

"Okay thanks, we will see you tomorrow." Josie says taking her kids back to the car.

"Did you hear that Amy, someone from your class is going to have a birthday party, do you want to go?" Josie asks her daughter as she gets Ryan and her in their car seats.

"Yes mommy! That will be so much fun are we going now?" Amy asks excitedly.

"No sweetie we will go in a couple of weeks, okay." Josie says finally getting Amy buckled in.

"Can mama come too?" Amy asks Josie.

"How about you ask her the next time we see her okay." Josie says leaving the parking lot headed back home.

After a couple days Amy starts to feel better so they decide to go to the dance class on Thursday. Josie texted Melissa letting her know they would miss Tuesday but be there today.

First, they drop off Ryan at Lizzie and Hopes house. When they get there Amy jumps out as Josie unbuckles Ryan’s car seat and he runs up to the door with her.

Before they have a chance to knock, Lizzie throws the door open and puts her hands out for a big hug. “Hey guys!” Lizzie yells as she pulls them both into a tight hug.

“I missed you!” She pulls away and smiles. 

“Hi Aunt Lizzie!” Amy smiles as she looks behind her and sees Hope and goes to give her a hug as well.

“Hey you.” Hope leans down and graciously take the hug.

“Hi Aunt Hope, did mommy tell you I get to go to a dance class today!” Amy says excitedly.

“She did! You sound like you are ready to have some fun!” Hope tries to match her enthusiasm.

Amy just nods excitedly.

Josie makes her way up and hands Lizzie a bag for Ryan. “Hey guys. We need to get going or we are going to be late. If you can feed him dinner that would be great. He had a nap in daycare so he shouldn’t be grumpy. I put his blanket in there and a couple toys.” Josie tells them nervously.

“Okay we got this Josie don’t worry.” Lizzie tells her as she takes Ryan’s hand.

Josie leans down and looks at Ryan. “Okay baby, Amy and I will be back in a couple hours to pick you up. Have fun with Aunt Lizzie and Aunt Hope okay.” 

Ryan just smiles. “I love them mommy.” 

Josie looks up to Lizzie who has the biggest smile on her face and a tear in her eye touched by his words. “Well then, I guess he will be easier to leave now.” Josie laughs.

She stands up. “Thanks again guys.” She says as Amy gives them both a hug before they head to the dance studio.

Once they get their they see a small building but when they go inside notice all the people and dancers enjoying themselves.

She holds Amy’s hand and looks around, before she sees Melissa walking over to her. 

“Hey Josie!” Melissa smiles widely as she looks down at Amy.

“And you must be Amy.” Melissa smiles at her kneeling down.

“Your mom told me you love to dance. Is that true?” Melissa says making the conversation easy.

“Yes, I love to dance!” Amy says matching her enthusiasm from earlier.

“I’m so glad to hear that! If you want to come with me, we can get started with the rest of the class.” Melissa tells her holding out her hand. Amy graciously takes it. Before they head off Melissa looks up to Josie. 

“We will just be down in the third room. You are more than welcome to come down and sit with the other parents. I actually would be glad if you did.” Melissa smiles.

“Um sure.” Josie says as she follows behind. 

Josie sits down in one of the chairs somewhat away from the other parents and watches Amy. She loves how happy this is making her and notices how well Melissa is with all the little dancers. 

After an hour the class ends and Amy runs over to Josie. “I loved it mommy.” Amy smiles as she talks to her mom and begins to show her everything she has learned, even though Josie has been watching the whole time. 

“I know baby! You did so well. You want to come back again next week?” Josie asks.

“Yes!” Amy tells her mom as Melissa walks over.

“Hey Josie.” Melissa smiles as she looks to Josie then down to Amy.

“Hey. Thanks so much again, Amy loved the class if you haven’t noticed.” Josie laughs.

“Will you be coming back?” Melissa asks nervously.

“I believe so if that’s okay.” Josie tells her.

“No, that’s great. I’m glad she liked it so much.” Melissa tells Josie.

“Well it looks like other parents would like to talk with you, so we will get going.” Josie starts to say. 

“I was actually wondering if you were going to be going to anymore cooking classes soon?” Melissa asks trying to continue the conversation.

“Uh I haven’t actually thought about it. Life has been pretty busy.” Josie tells her.

“Well I’ll be there on Saturday if you know, don’t have anything else going on.” Melissa smiles as another parent walks over.

“I’ll let you go.” Josie tells her as she takes Amy’s hand and heads out not really knowing what to do.

They head back to pick up Ryan from Hope and Lizzie’s and eat dinner with them. Once they get there Josie knocks when Hope comes to open the door. 

“Hey.” Hope smiles as she gives Josie a hug and then Amy as they come in. 

“Done already?” Lizzie asks from the living room as she plays with Ryan on the floor.

“Yes, it is only an hour class, it smells good in here though.” Josie says as she makes her way to the living room. 

“We cooked while you guys were away so it would be ready when you guys got done.” Hope responds. 

“Why don’t we eat now while it’s still hot?” Lizzie says as she stands and everyone makes their way to the kitchen. 

Josie gets plates for her kids and then gets one for herself as they all sit at the table and begin eating.

“How was the dance class?” Lizzie asks Amy.

“It was great Aunt Lizzie! I got to learn so many new things, can I show you?” Amy asks starting to get up.

“Baby, why don’t you show her after dinner.” Josie puts her hand on Amy’s to sit her back down.

“You sure can show me after dinner.” Lizzie replies. 

“How was it for you?” Hope asks knowing the underlying question.

“It was fine, I mostly just stayed to myself.” Josie tells them.

“What about Melissa?” Lizzie asks.

“What about her?” Josie questions not wanting to discuss anything in front of her kids.

“Just curious.” Lizzie says.

“I’ll tell you about it after the kids are not listening.” Josie says as they continue eating. 

They finish up and Hope takes the kids to help her get the ice cream while Josie talks with Lizzie. 

“So?” Lizzie asks again.

“I think she kind of asked me out?” Josie asks not really sure.

“Really? What did you say?” Lizzie pressures

“Nothing, she kind of just told me she would be at the cooking class Saturday if I wanted to come.” Josie continues.

“She was asking you out.” Lizzie confirms.

“I know, but I should have told her about Penelope there, but there were people all around and Amy was right there so I didn’t know what to say.” Josie tells Lizzie not sure if she handled the situation the right way.

“You need to talk with her about it Josie, before it gets weird, especially if you keep having Amy go to the classes you know.” Lizzie tells her.

“Yeah, you are right.” Josie tells her. 

After a little longer she heads home before it gets too late. Right after they walk in, she gets a phone call from Penelope. 

"Hey Penelope." Josie says smiling into the phone.

"Hey Josie. Just wanted to call and say goodnight to the kids. Also, I have a business trip that I was just told about this weekend, so I was wondering if I could take the kids another weekend?" Penelope asks hoping this won't be a big deal.

"Uh yeah that would be fine. Are you still going to be able to make it to the birthday party?" Josie asks knowing that she told Amy that she would.

"Yeah the business trip will be the weekend before the birthday party. I'm kind of excited to get to go with you and the kids." Penelope says to Josie.

"Yeah me too. Well Amy is standing here trying to take the phone so I'll let you talk with her." Josie lets go of the phone so Amy can hold it.

"Okay." Penelope says laughing as she hears Amy on the other end.

"Hey mama!" Amy says loudly into the phone.

"Hey baby, are you getting ready for bed?" Penelope asks her daughter.

"No, we just got home.” Amy tells her mom.

“Where did you go?” Penelope asks curious.

“Mommy and me went to this dance class, it was so much fun mama. Then we went to Aunt Lizzie and Aunt Hopes house for dinner.” Amy continues. 

“That sounds like you had a busy day baby. I’m so glad you liked dancing. Did you have fun seeing Aunt Lizzie and Aunt Hope?” Penelope continues.

“Yes, they let me have ice cream!” Amy tells her mom.

“Ice cream! I want some ice cream!” Penelope jokes.

“Maybe next time you can come with us!” Amy tells her mom excitedly.

“Maybe I can, but you should start getting ready for bed. I just wanted to call and say goodnight and I'll see you soon." Penelope tells her daughter loving to hear her voice whenever she can.

"Okay mama." Amy replies.

"I love you sweetie." Penelope softly says.

"I love you too mama." Amy says before handing the phone back to Josie.

"Penelope?" Josie asks wondering if she is still on the line.

"Yeah I'm still here." Penelope responds.

“I didn’t know if you were still there.” Josie tells her.

“Yeah, Amy was telling me that she went to a dance class?” Penelope asks wondering what that is all about.

“You know how she’s been talking about it forever, and I thought it would be good to let her see if she would want to continue.” Josie tells Penelope, leaving out a few details. 

“I’m glad. She sounded like she had a good time. Maybe I can come sometime in the future.” Penelope tells Josie wanting to be included in more activities with her family.

“Oh um sure. We can try to coordinate a schedule or something. I wanted her to just try it for a couple of weeks first.” Josie isn’t sure what else to say and is realizing she needs to talk with Melissa sooner than later. 

“Yeah maybe after she’s comfortable and my schedule slows down. I know you need to get the kids to bed so I’ll see you soon. Goodnight Jojo.” Penelope finishes knowing that Josie is probably exhausted.

"Goodnight Pen.” Josie says before sighing and hanging up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's a story without a little angst?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! I hope everyone is doing okay and I'm not sure how you will feel about this chapter. I hope you enjoy it! I love all the comments and kudos, it really keeps me wanting to write!

Over the next week everything goes as normal and Penelope and Josie have been working well together with their kids. Penelope has especially stepped up trying to keep her work, out of their relationship. She went on her business trip over the weekend and as soon as she returned, she stopped by Josie’s to say hi to all three of them. 

The next day Josie is working late and she doesn't think she'll be done in time to pick up the kids. She picks up her phone and calls Penelope.

"Hey Josie." Penelope says smiling into the phone after a couple rings.

"Hey. Sorry for calling you, but I need a favor." Josie says into the phone.

"Sure, what is it?" Penelope asks wanting to help Josie out in any way that she can.

"I don't think I'm going to be finished in time to pick up the kids. I was wondering if you could go get them in the next thirty minutes and take them to your house and then I could come pick them up after? I know this is really late notice." Josie says knowing that Penelope may be busy.

"No, I can leave now and go get them, that won't be a problem." Penelope says starting to gather up her things from her desk.

"Are you sure, I know you have a lot going on." Josie replies, knowing that Penelope always has a lot of work to do.

"No, I can leave, I'll just get Brad to take over for the evening. They're my kids too, I should go when you are running late." Penelope tells her as she starts to gather her work that she is going to take home. 

"Thanks. I'll give you a call when I'm on my way to Jasmine’s." Josie says happy that Penelope can pick them up.

"Okay take your time, it will be nice to spend some time with our kids." Penelope says before hanging up. Once she shuts down her computer and grabs her bag, she makes her way into her assistant’s office.

"Hey Brad cancel any other meetings that we have today, I have to go pick up my kids. Can you handle it here by yourself for the rest of the day?" Penelope asks.

"Yeah I got it, if there are any major issues, I'll just give you a call." Brad says knowing that he can handle an afternoon without his boss.

"Alright thanks Brad and I'll see you tomorrow." Penelope says leaving to get to the daycare.

Penelope walks into the daycare and sees Jenny at the desk. “Hi Mrs. Park, I didn’t know you were coming.”

“Yes, Josie had to work late so I’ll be picking up the kids today.” Penelope responds as she walks into the room.

Amy looks up first and her eyes go wide seeing Penelope. “Mama!” Amy smiles running over to her.

“Hey you.” Penelope smiles back kneeling down to give her daughter a hug.

“I thought mommy was picking us up?” Amy asks confused.

“She had to work late, so I thought I’d spend some extra time with you.” Penelope tells her as Ryan comes running over.

“Mama!” He runs into Penelope almost knocking her over.

“Woah big guy, I’m happy to see you too!” Penelope tells him hugging him back tightly.

“I thought we would order pizza for dinner. What do you say?” Penelope asks excitedly.

“Yes!” they both say at the same time.

“Alright come on, let’s get home and get dinner ordered, then we can work on your homework Amy.” Penelope tells her children as she takes their hands and walks out to the car. 

She arrives at Jasmine’s house and opens the car door. “Amy grab your backpack baby.” Penelope tells her as she gets Ryan out and walks up to the door.

Once she goes in, she drops her bag down and goes into the living room.

“Aunt Jasmine!” Amy yells running over too her on the couch.

“Hey! What are you guys doing here?” She asks as she sets her book down and has Amy sit next to her.

“Josie is working late so I picked them up. We were going to order pizza for dinner.” Penelope tells her as she takes Ryan and sits on the couch as well.

“Yes, pizza sounds wonderful.” Jasmine smiles.

“Amy get your homework and start working on it at the table please.” Penelope tells her daughter as she goes to order the pizza.

Once she is done, she walks over to her daughter and sits next to her to help with her homework, while Jasmine plays with Ryan.

After about 45 minutes the doorbell rings. Penelope goes and gets the pizza and sets it on the counter.

“Everyone wash hands before we eat!” Penelope tells them from the kitchen, as she gets plates, napkins and drinks for everyone. 

Once they are all sitting, they start to eat. 

“I’m proud of you Penelope.” Jasmine says as she takes a sip of her water.

“Why?” Penelope asks taking another bite of her pizza.

“For leaving work. I mean think about it, a couple weeks ago I’m not sure that would have happened.” Jasmine tells Penelope hoping she doesn’t take offense to it.

“I’m trying. I know I still need to do more, but I want everything to go back to the way it was before.” Penelope tells her sister knowing she had to start trying harder or she will lose everything.  
Once they finish eating Jasmine takes Amy and Ryan into the living room while Penelope starts to clean up the kitchen.

Before too long there is a knock at the door.

“I’ll get it.” Penelope yells from the kitchen, setting down the plates and getting the door.

She walks over and opens it seeing Josie on the other side.

“Hey Jojo.” Penelope smiles.

“Hey, thanks again for picking them up.” Josie says going into the house putting her bag down.

"You don't have to thank me Josie, I'm glad I could help." Penelope says caressing her shoulder sweetly.

"I fed them dinner and they are just watching a movie right now. They were really good; I miss the little things with them." Penelope says as she moves her hand off Josie’s shoulder. 

"I know they grow so fast. They are a handful though." Josie says knowing that she loves her kids more than anything, but having both of them all the time by herself really is a lot.

"I know they are, only being one person makes it harder. Jasmine is here to help me so I can’t complain." Penelope says to Josie.

"Would you like something to eat, I have plenty of dinner left over?" Penelope asks Josie wanting her to stay longer.

"Yeah sure that would be great." Josie says turning to check on her kids to make sure they were still in the living room. When she sees that they are okay she goes to sit at the kitchen table.

Penelope brings over a plate of pizza and a glass of water for Josie. Josie starts to eat as Penelope finishes cleaning up the kitchen.

"Amy is super excited about this birthday party. It's the first one that is for one of her friends that she actually hangs out with." Josie says after taking a sip of her water.

"I know, that's all she talked about tonight. It will be good for all of us to go, did you already get the gift or do you want me to take her to pick something out?" Penelope asks going to sit next to Josie.

"I was going to take her tomorrow after I pick her up from daycare, so I got it thanks though." Josie says as she finishes eating.

"Thanks again Penelope for picking them up and dinner." Josie says genuinely knowing that it is helpful when Penelope is there to help out.

"Anytime." Penelope says looking at Josie sincerely. After a few seconds Josie looks away and stands up.

"Well I should probably get them home. It's getting close to their bed time and they still need baths." Josie says grabbing her plate and glass to put it in the sink.

"Okay I'll help you get them to the car." Penelope says as she goes into the living room. 

“Alright time to go.” Penelope tells her kids as they look over to her from the couch.

“Can we finish the movie?” Amy asks.

“No baby, we need to get going. It’s already late.” Josie tells her as she grabs Amy’s backpack.

Amy thinks about protesting but looks at the stern look Penelope is giving her and gives the remote to Jasmine. 

“Bye Aunt Jasmine.” Amy says as she gives her a hug and starts to walk towards the door.

Josie grabs Ryan’s hand as they make it out to the car. Penelope opens Amy’s side and helps buckle her in while Josie gets Ryan. 

“Bye baby, I’ll see you in a couple days for the birthday party.” Penelope smiles as she brushes some hair out of her daughter’s eyes.

“I’m excited mama. Mommy is taking me to get Ashlynn a present tomorrow!” Amy smiles.

“I heard, so be good tonight and go to bed okay. I love you.” Penelope gives her daughter a kiss on her forehead.

“Love you too mama.” Amy says back.

Penelope makes her way over to Ryan and does the same thing before stepping back. 

Josie turns towards Penelope with her front car door open. "Thanks again for this. I'll see you on Saturday for the birthday party. Can you be at the house around 1?” Josie asks.

"Yeah of course. Goodnight Josie." Penelope says taking the risk and giving Josie a hug.

Josie stands there for a second before reciprocating the hug and wrapping her arms around Penelope tightly. Josie wishes they could just be together again and she feels like they are almost there.

It’s Saturday and Penelope shows up at Josie's house ready to take their kids to the birthday party that Amy can't stop talking about.

"Hey Penelope." Josie says as she opens the door so Penelope can come in. When she gets in, she sees Amy with the gift all dressed ready to go.

"Mama!" Amy yells smiling and running over to her.

"Hey sweetie!" Penelope says picking up her daughter and giving her a kiss on her cheek. 

"Are you ready for the birthday party?" Penelope asks her already excited daughter.

"Yes! I can't wait to see all my friends from school and get to play with them. Let's go! Let's go!" Amy says as Penelope sets her down.

"Okay we are going, but your mommy has to get Ryan ready and then we can head out." Penelope says as Josie brings Ryan out dressed with his shoes on.

"Alright do we have everything? Gift, purses, Ryan’s bag." Josie asks not wanting to forget anything important.

"Yeah I think we do. Here I'll carry Ryan out to the car, so that you can grab the rest of the stuff." Penelope offers as she takes Ryan from Josie and takes him to the car.

Once they are in the car, they head to the birthday party. When they get there, they already see a lot of cars and people inside.

Josie rings the doorbell with Penelope right next to her with Amy and Ryan.

"Hi! You must be Amy! Ashlynn has been talking about you all day!" The person says that answers the door before looking down at Amy.

Amy just nods before she looks up at Penelope and Josie.

"You must be her parents. I'm Karen, Ashlynn's mom, it's nice to meet you all." She says smiling at Josie and Penelope shaking their hands.

"Come on in. If you want to set the present down over there you can, and make yourself comfortable. Amy if you want to go in the backyard all the kids are out there." She says looking down at Amy.  
Amy looks at both of her mom’s before they nod and she takes off towards the backyard.

"This is a nice house isn't it Josie." Penelope states while they walk over to get a drink from the kitchen.

"Yeah it is. I’m surprised they don’t have a swimming pool and tennis court." Josie smiles as they make their way outside to keep an eye on Amy.

They sit down in a couple chairs as they let Ryan go out and play with her sister. After about 20 minutes Ryan comes running over to them.

“Mommy, I need to go potty.” Ryan says to Josie as he comes from playing in the bouncy house.

“Come on baby, we will go inside and ask where it is.” Josie tells him as she takes his hand and makes her way into the house. 

She sees someone standing in the kitchen and decides to ask them.

"Excuse me." Josie says before the person turns around.

"Yes." The person says looking up.

"Josie?" The person asks surprised.

"Melissa? What are you doing here?" Josie asks just as surprised.

"Oh it's my niece's birthday today, I’m surprised to see you here." Melissa says a little flushed from seeing Josie.

"Yeah my daughter Amy, she knows her from daycare, and this is my son Ryan." Josie says as Melissa looks down at Ryan. 

“Hi Ryan!” Melissa grins as she waves at him and he smiles. Melissa looks back to Josie and smiles. “Where’s Amy now? I was thinking about saying hi.” Melissa asks Josie.

“She’s playing in the bounce house with all the other kids. I’ll let her know you are here so she can say hi.” Josie smiles back trying to be friendly. 

“I’m glad to see you too.” Melissa blushes as she brushes her hand against Josie’s shoulder.

Penelope realizes that Josie has been gone for a while. Longer than it should take so she heads into the house to check on her.

When she gets through the door, she sees her talking to some women rather animatedly. She can feel her jealousy coming out even if Josie isn't doing anything but talking to this woman.

She decides to walk over to see who this person is that seems to be a little too flirtatious with her wife.

Penelope gets closer and wraps her hand around Josie's waist gently sliding in right next to her, letting the other women know she's taken.

Josie is a little surprised by the gesture, but knows exactly why Penelope is doing it. 

"Hey babe, you hadn't come back for a while so I was just coming to check on you and Ryan." Penelope says smiling at Josie while squeezing her waist.

She looks over at the other women not impressed. "Hi I'm Penelope, Josie's wife and who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Melissa, your daughter Amy has been taking dance classes with me. I would think you would know, since you are her mother, right?” Melissa fires back confidently. 

“Well, Melissa, I do know my daughter is taking dance classes, but I’ll definitely be coming to them now.” Penelope tells her not liking how she is with Josie. 

“Would be glad to see you there. Well it was nice seeing you Josie. Penelope, but I should probably head back outside to help my sister with the festivities." Melissa says deciding now would be a good time to head out back.

Josie looks at Penelope shaking her head.

"What? You were gone for a while and I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Penelope says to Josie nonchalantly.

"I was just talking with her and you come over ready to pounce on her without even knowing who she was, in someone else’s house no less." Josie says irritated.

"Josie by the way she was looking at you I can tell she wants more than just friendship. I don't even know who she is and obviously she didn't know you have a wife." Penelope says slightly raising her voice, wondering why this woman didn't know.

"I never felt it was necessary to talk with her about my personal life Penelope. You are acting so jealous right now." Josie says starting to walk towards the bathroom still holding Ryan’s hand.

“What was I supposed to do Josie? She is Amy’s dance teacher; you have been going to those for weeks and I thought it was weird that you didn’t want me to come.” Penelope can feel her anger rising.

“It’s not that I didn’t want you to come, it’s just our schedules didn’t match up. Look I don’t think this is the place to discuss this. We are at our daughter’s friend’s house.” Josie says stopping in front of the bathroom door.

Penelope sighs and knows she needs to get Josie back before someone else steps in. 

“Let me take him to the restroom and I’ll meet you back outside.” Josie tells Penelope as she nods. 

Once she is finished Josie heads back out and sees Penelope sitting in one of the chairs watching Amy.

"I was thinking about getting him something to eat, will you watch him and keep him here while I do that?” Josie asks Penelope.

“Sure.” Penelope tells Josie curtly as she takes his hand. Josie walks in and grabs a plate of food for Ryan and brings it back outside. 

“Thank you, mommy.” Ryan tells Josie as he sits in her lap and starts eating. Penelope glances over to Josie and then glances out to where Amy is playing. 

She sees Amy run over to Melissa giving her a hug. Penelope and Josie can’t hear what they are saying, but see the smile on Amy’s face. 

“So glad our daughter knows more about this woman than I do.” Penelope says clearly upset.

“Why are you so frustrated? She’s Amy’s teacher, that’s it.” Josie responds trying to stay calm, but it’s becoming harder and harder.

“If she was just Amy’s teacher you would have mentioned her sooner.” Penelope fights back, not believing Josie’s story, trying not to raise her voice.

“I’m not doing this here. We can figure it out when we get back to the house.” Josie shakes her head getting more and more irritated.

As the evening goes on, they watch Amy having a good time and head out once the presents and cake are done.

Josie and Penelope remained quiet on the way home not wanting to start another argument with their kids in the car.

When they get back to the house Josie goes to put Ryan down for a nap and Penelope carries Amy to her room. She fell asleep on the car ride home.

Josie is in the living room putting some of the toys away when Penelope walks in. She stays silent for a second before walking closer to Josie.

"So, are we going to talk?" Penelope asks in a tone that isn’t happy.

Josie slowly stops what she's doing to turn around and face Penelope.

"I guess now is as good of time as any." Josie starts to say. "Why don't you go first."

Penelope tries to calm herself down before speaking. “Look, I don’t want to fight about this. I just want to understand who that was and why I know nothing about her?” Penelope tries to start giving Josie the benefit of the doubt.

“I didn’t see the point in saying anything. What is there to talk about? I’m not dating her if that’s what you are trying to get at.” Josie jumps to say.

“Clearly she knows you better than what you are letting on. What am I supposed to think if you won’t be honest with me?” Penelope asks getting more and more frustrated.

“You want me to be honest. Okay, I went to a cooking class, yes, the one that I always asked you to go to, but you didn’t see the point. I met her there, not on a date it was just pure luck. Then, I got to talking with her and found out she was a dance teacher so I thought, hey she is giving free lessons why not see if it would be something our daughter would enjoy. And then here we are.” Josie tells her trying to not leave anything out.

“If you were going to date other people you could have said something.” Penelope disregards Josie’s answer.

“Did you completely miss the part about it not being a date! You aren’t listening! You have no room to be this upset, I don’t know what else I’m supposed to say!” Josie starts to raise her voice as she looks right at Penelope and gives out a frustrating sigh.

“If she isn’t someone that you want to date and means nothing, then why didn’t you mention her to me before?” Penelope asks clearly upset.

Josie pauses for a moment trying to come up with a reason that makes sense. But before she has a chance to respond….

“I guess I have my answer.” Penelope responds in a cold tone, not giving Josie a chance to speak leaving and slamming the door behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will they finally be able to move forward and let the past be the past?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me forever to write and try to get exactly right. It kind of goes from Josie then to Penelope and back, so I hope it isn't confusing for you to follow. Hopefully you enjoy! 
> 
> I also see a lot of people wanting jealous Josie, I have an idea, but it may not be for a few chapters, have to find the exact spot for it. Love all the comments and kudos! You guys are great!

Josie takes a deep breath and sighs not knowing what just happened. She sits down on the couch thinking about what to do. Before she has too much time Amy comes out of her room wiping her eyes. 

“Where did mama go? She said she would take me outside and play tag.” Amy asks confused walking up to Josie.

“Come here sweetie.” Josie gives her daughter a soft smile pulling her to sit on her lap. “She had something important to get too, but I bet she will take you to play tag this weekend. How about once Ryan gets up, we will both play tag with you?” Josie asks her daughter who smiles brightly.

“Yes! Let me go get my shoes on!” Amy jumps from her mom’s lap and runs to her room.

Josie take that time to call Lizzie and Hope. It rings twice before she picks up. “I’m glad to be hearing from my favorite sister!” Lizzie says smiling into the phone.

“Hey.” Josie says trying to keep her voice level. 

“What’s wrong?” Lizzie asks knowing something must be up. Must be the twin intuition.

“It’s Penelope.” Josie shakenly says trying to not get to emotional.

“We are coming over. We will be there in 20 minutes.” Lizzie answers hanging up before Josie can protest. 

Across town Penelope gets to her home with Jasmine and walks in setting her bags down. 

“Hey! How did it..” She doesn’t finish because she sees the tears in Penelope’s eyes.

“What’s wrong?” Jasmine asks jumping up from the couch to see her sister.

Penelope just shakes her head and lets out a sob as Jasmine pulls her into a hug. 

“It’s okay, just breath.” Jasmine whispers to her sister.

“It’s over, I’m too late.” Penelope gets out between breathes as she tries to compose herself. 

“What’s over?” Jasmine asks not understanding.

“I’m too late!” Penelope continues sobbing.

Jasmine leads Penelope over to the couch so they can talk about this. They sit next to each other as Penelope has tears running down her face.

“Penelope you have to calm down. What are you talking about?” Jasmine tries to tell her sister putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. 

Penelope takes a couple breathes before she speaks.

“Josie. She doesn’t want to be with me anymore she found someone else.” Penelope says to her sister wiping under her eyes trying to keep her tears at bay. 

“There’s no way Penelope. You must have it wrong.” Jasmine responds in disbelief. 

“I should have known someone would come in. I mean look at her, she’s kind, funny, smart and I mean beautiful. I should have tried harder.” Penelope continues to cry leaning her head on Jasmine’s shoulder giving her a tight hug. 

Jasmine just sits there for a second rubbing Penelope’s back trying to comfort her the best way she can.

“It’s going to be okay.” Jasmine whispers to her sister, never seeing her like this before. 

After a few minutes Penelope pulls back with a tear stained face. 

“Listen Penelope, Josie wouldn’t move on like that. You guys have been doing so well this last month and I couldn’t see her leaving that behind. She wants to work it out with you. What makes you think she doesn’t?” Jasmine asks knowing Josie and knowing the situation.

“Amy’s dance teacher.” Penelope tells Jasmine, shaking her head. 

“Who?” Jasmine asks confused. 

“Amy’s been taking these dance classes and the teacher has a thing for Josie and Josie didn’t deny it. I just don’t know what to do.” Penelope stands up beginning to pace back and forth. 

“Penelope, you need to go tell Josie how you feel and I mean everything. Lay it out there, you have to be completely honest with her and figure this out. I don’t think she would just move on like that. That isn’t the Josie we all know.” Jasmine tells her sister. 

Penelope pauses for a second before trying to gather herself and walking towards the door.

“What are you doing?” Jasmine jumps up making it to Penelope before she starts to head out.

“I’m going to go fix this.” Penelope says putting her hand on the door knob.

Jasmine pushes the door closed quickly. “No, no no, you aren’t going tonight like this. You need to think things through. In the morning I’ll go with you and watch the kids while you guys have a heart to heart conversation okay.” Jasmine tries to compromise. 

Penelope just looks at her sister already defeated and nods. 

Josie is outside in the backyard with her kids playing tag when she gets a text from Lizzie telling her they are there.

She quickly texts them back to come into the back yard.

Once the gate opens Amy looks up and runs over to them. “Aunt Lizzie, Aunt Hope!” She yells giving them a big hug.

They hug back as Ryan finally makes his way over. “What are you doing here?” Amy asks.

“Your mom said you were playing tag, so we thought we would come play too.” Lizzie tells her niece as she smiles.

“Yes! Come on!” Amy takes both their hands and begins leading them to the middle of the yard. Lizzie looks to Josie and can tell something is bothering her. 

“I’m going to go talk with Josie if you can keep them busy.” Lizzie whispers to Hope.

“Sure.” Hope nods back as she leans in and gives Lizzie a chaste kiss before pulling back. 

Lizzie makes her way to Josie. “You want to talk inside?” Lizzie asks gently.

Josie just nods as they make it into the kitchen.

“What’s going on?” Lizzie asks.

“It’s Penelope. We got into a big fight after the birthday party and things got out of hand and she just left.” Josie gives the shorter version of the story.

“I don’t think Penelope would just be mad at nothing, so what’s the story.” Lizzie pushes knowing there’s more.

“She thinks I’m dating Melissa.” Josie says sighing.

“That’s not something little Josie. How did that subject come up?” Lizzie asks. 

“She met her at the birthday party, which I didn’t know she would be at. We came home and Penelope accused me of dating her.” Josie tells her sister, trying to make sense of everything.

“Is it true?” Lizzie hesitantly asks.

“No! It’s not true. Why would you ask me that?” Josie asks offended.

“Did you talk to Melissa about Penelope?” Lizzie counters.

Josie doesn’t answer.

“Josie, we talked about this. No wonder Penelope thinks there is something going on between you too. I hope you denied it.” Lizzie knew this would happen if Josie wasn’t more up front about the situation.

“I did! Multiple times, but before I had a chance to respond she left. I was so upset with her I just let her walk out and now I don’t know what to do.” Josie responds trying to wipe the tears falling.

Lizzie sees this and goes over to comfort her sister by giving her a hug. “I know things are weird right now, but you just need to talk with her. Like have a real conversation and get everything out there.” Lizzie tells her sister while she gets the comfort she needs.

Josie pulls back and puts her hands by her side. “I do. I need to tell her how I feel and she needs to tell me exactly how she feels. We were doing so well and were moving towards something and now it feels like we just took ten steps back. She was just so upset. I think what bothers me the most is that she doesn’t trust me. How can she not trust me?” Josie asks never thinking trust would be an issue with her and Penelope.

“I get it Josie, I do, but think about it. If this was reversed what would you have done? All Penelope sees is another woman being flirtatious with you and interacting quite affectionately with her children. I mean I would probably be upset too.” Lizzie responds knowing her sister needs someone else’s perspective.

Josie pauses for a second. “I get it I do and I made a mistake by not mentioning Melissa to Penelope and it makes it seem like I’m hiding something, but I’m not.”

“The only way to fix this is to let everything out and just be as truthful as you can.” Lizzie tells her sister.

“You’re right, but I think for today it’s done.” Josie says to Lizzie exhausted from today’s events.

“What are you going to do about Melissa?” Lizzie asks. 

“I want to talk with Penelope first and then I’ll talk with her. I didn’t think it would be such a problem, but clearly I assumed wrong.” Josie says realizing how things might look after thinking about it.

“Hope and I can watch the kids if you need us while you talk with her. I think the sooner the better. You guys need to work this out.” Lizzie tells her sister.

“Thanks, and I know we need to figure it out, what I’m going to say and how I’m going to say it. I don’t want this to get out of hand where there is no coming back from it.” Josie says knowing if they let this linger it will only prolong the pain. 

That evening Josie stays with Lizzie, Hope and her kids hanging out and taking it easy trying to keep Penelope off her mind, but it’s nearly impossible. 

“Does anyone want anything to drink?” Josie asks needing to stand up and do something.

“I do!” She hears from her kids.

“I’ll help.” Hope says as she looks to Josie and walks into the kitchen with her. 

They stay silent for a second while Josie grabs ice from the refrigerator. “Just ask Hope.” Josie says knowing she wants to know.

“Lizzie gave me the jest of what’s going on. I just wanted to say this will all work itself out, I know it will.” Hope tries to give Josie a little comfort with her words. 

“I hope so. I mean think about how we were in high school, then college and then now. I don’t know what happened to us.” Josie tells Hope thinking about all the times she’s been with Penelope.

“Life happened Josie. You guys had two kids and then the whole work situation, families, I mean it’s a lot for a marriage, but it doesn’t mean you guys can’t figure it out.” Hope says always being the sensible one.

“I guess you’re right, I just need to figure it out sooner than later.” Josie tells Hope as she gets the drinks and takes them out to her kids. 

Hope and Lizzie decide to just spend the night with how late it is and knowing they will be needed in the morning anyways.

Across town Jasmine and Penelope are watching a movie, but all Penelope can do is think about Josie and how they got to this point.

“You okay over there?” Jasmine asks seeing Penelope zoning out and not even watching the movie.

“Yeah fine, just thinking.” Penelope tells her.

“You guys will work it out Penelope, this is just a bump in the road that you guys will get through. Think about all the positives over these last couple of months. You’ve come a long way since the separation.” Jasmine tries to reassure Penelope.

“While all along Josie’s been dating someone else. I should have known something was up and I just didn’t see it.” Penelope says not letting herself get off the fact that she believes Josie has been dating someone else.

“Penelope you need to not think like that. She wouldn’t do that and we have already talked about this. If you go into your conversation already upset and irritated then forget having a meaningful one.” Jasmine knows her sister and knows how stubborn she can be.

Penelope sighs trying to not let everything get to her. “I’m going to bed. I’ll see you in the morning.” Penelope says defeated from the day getting up and going to enjoy her sleepless night. 

The next day Penelope wakes up and drinks a cup of coffee before getting ready to head to Josie’s.

“You ready?” Penelope asks her sister.

“Yes, do you have a plan?” Jasmine asks. 

“I think so.” Penelope tells her sister giving her one last look before heading out the door.

They gather in the car and head out too Josie’s early in the morning. Once they arrive Penelope sees that Hope and Lizzie’s car is already there. 

“She must have called reinforcements.” Penelope says as she parks in the driveway next to their car.

She gets out with Jasmine and shuts the car door taking a few deep breathes before walking up to the door. 

Once she does, she knocks lightly not wanting to wake up the kids if they are still asleep. 

It takes a second, but before too long Josie opens the door and sees Penelope on the other side. “Oh hey.” Josie says a little frazzled seeing Penelope at her door after last night. 

“Hey.” Penelope says back looking at Josie briefly with tired eyes. “Can I come in?” Penelope asks.

“Okay.” Josie says hesitantly opening the door further for both Penelope and Jasmine. 

Once they enter Amy looks up and sees her mama and jumps towards the door. 

“Mama!” Amy smiles as she gives her a big hug.

“Hey baby.” Penelope says trying to muster up as much excitement as she can. 

“Did you come to eat breakfast with us?” Amy asks oblivious to all the tension in the room.

“No, sweetie, I came to see if I could talk with your mom for a bit.” Penelope gives her daughter a slight smile before looking over to Josie. 

“Yeah, I actually think that would be great. How about we take the kids to the park, what do you say guys want to go with your aunts to the park?!” Lizzie asks excitedly, knowing this is exactly what they both need. 

“Yeah!” They both yell as they run to get dressed. 

“I’ll go help them.” Jasmine says as Penelope stands to look at both Lizzie and Hope.

“Hey Lizzie, Hope, good to see you.” Penelope tells them after not really having much contact over the last couple months.

“You too Penelope. How have you been?” Hope asks politely.

“Could be better.” Penelope says not sugar coating her answer knowing they probably know the situation.

“I’ve heard.” Lizzie responds knowing they really have no place in this. 

“We will bring them back in a bit, if you need more time just text us.” Lizzie says as Jasmine comes out with Amy and Ryan dressed and ready to go.

“Have fun baby.” Penelope says to both Amy and Ryan as she gives them a hug before they run over to Josie.

“Be good for your aunts okay.” Josie tells them both as she kneels in front of them as they nod. 

“Love you.” She tells them as she gives each of them a kiss on their foreheads. 

“Alright let’s go!” Jasmine says excitedly as they all head out leaving Penelope and Josie alone.

Josie looks to Penelope standing in the living room and has never felt more pressure on a conversation than this moment. 

She sighs before walking a little closer to Penelope look at her hoping this conversation goes the right way. 

“I’ve had time to think about everything last night after our argument and I first want to say I’m sorry for not telling you about Melissa sooner. I honestly didn’t think anything of it, and I probably should have.” Josie starts to say having time to think about everything last night.

“You should have Josie. I don’t want to fight about this or argue, I just wish you would have told me something or told her something. I shouldn’t have had to find out that way.” Penelope tells her trying to hold her emotions.

“I get it okay, but it isn’t like I was dating her behind your back or secretly having her around our kids. I’m a little hurt that you would even think that. You aren’t trusting me and I have no idea why. This whole separation started because of you and your work.” Josie tells Penelope trying to be calm and not make accusations but knows they need to be honest with each other or they won’t resolve anything. 

“I do take the blame for us separating, that’s on me, but I’ve been trying my best to prove that I’m putting my family first. I wish you would just see that and stop holding it against me.” Penelope knows she made mistakes, but if Josie doesn’t move past it, they won’t move forward. 

Josie pauses for a second looking to Penelope who has tears in her eyes threatening to fall. She hesitantly takes a step towards Penelope before speaking.

“I know you have Penelope; trust me I see it every day. You think I enjoy this? Being separated? Do you think I want to be in our house without you every day? Of course not. I want you here, but if I just let you back in after one week or one month of everything going well it wouldn’t work.” Josie tells Penelope wiping her eyes not wanting her tears to fall along with Penelope’s. 

Penelope looks at Josie and pauses thinking carefully about what she is going to say next. She takes a step closer to Josie and looks up at her softly. 

“I hate this Josie. I hate being away from you and our kids all the time, missing out on their lives. Seeing you talk with that woman just made me realize even more that you are a catch and anybody would be lucky to have you, but I want that lucky person to be me." Penelope says gently taking Josie's hand as Josie doesn’t pull away. 

"Penelope, there will never be anyone but you. I know we are going through a tough spot in our marriage, but I would never want to be with anyone else. I just didn't feel like your family needed to be on the backburner anymore. We deserve to be your number one priority." Josie says with a softer tone squeezing Penelope’s hand in the process knowing this is the most calm and honest conversation they’ve had in months.

Penelope takes a deep breath before speaking. "These past couple of months have been very eye opening for me. I go home every night after work and walk into a house that isn't mine and I don't have you giving me a kiss to let me know you're happy I'm home. Or Amy running towards me ready to play and tell me about her day. Or Ryan snuggling up on the couch with me to watch one of those kid shows he loves. I miss it. I know I've made mistakes and I believe this time apart has really made me realize just how much I would be missing out on if it stays like this." Penelope says looking at Josie closely before stepping closer.

"I'm not saying that I should move back in yet, but I do want to start making progress, I don't want someone else coming in that isn't me. I want to be the one that you want to see and take out on dates and tell about their day. All I'm asking is to take you on a date and start things slow again." Penelope says caressing Josie’s cheek sweetly before setting her hand by her side giving Josie a second to figure out her thoughts. 

"Okay, I do want to try again with you, but this is it. You can't put us through this again especially our children. And you have to trust me. Do you really think I would want anybody else?" Josie says to Penelope before keeping the same distance from before.

Penelope hesitates and pauses. "I don't know Josie, I messed up and I wouldn't blame you, but seeing how much that women wanted you at the party made me worry. I think it was just real and I couldn’t bare the thought of you being in someone else’s arms." Penelope is laying it all out there, knowing this may be her only opportunity to start again.

Josie looks at Penelope and sees how sincere she is and how worried she is that someone else would come in. She gently caresses her cheek before laying her hand caringly on Penelope’s shoulder. "Pen there was nothing between us, and there would never have been. I'm married to you; I still want to be with you, I don't think about being with anybody else but you okay. Just because we are separated doesn’t mean I don’t think about you at night before I go to bed, or wish you were here for our movie nights, or making dinner with us after a long day’s work.” Josie says wanting Penelope to know how she feels and even though they are separated she would never be with anyone else.

"I know and you won't have to worry about this happening again. I love you and our kids too much to throw you away again." Penelope says brushing some hair out of Josie's face.

Josie looks at Penelope really believing her and seeing the love she has in her eyes. Thinking that starting slow is what they need to do to rebuild what they had before.

Josie blinks a few times before pulling Penelope into a loving hug as Penelope easily reciprocates relishing in this feeling. They stay in each other’s arms for a long embrace before Josie slowly steps back giving Penelope a smile that reaches her eyes for the first time in a long time. 

"I see the changes that you have made and I am so grateful. I know this can work and I think taking it slow is just what we need to do." Josie says as she feels like everything will work out in this moment. 

“How about I take you out Thursday night? I can get with Jasmine and have her watch the kids for us." Penelope asks not wanting to pass up this opportunity for both of them. 

"Okay Thursday sounds perfect." Josie says smiling to Penelope. Penelope smiles back before speaking again.

"Should we go join everyone at the park?” Penelope asks Josie wanting this day to continue with them as a family.

“Yes, let me go change and then we can walk.” Josie tells Penelope smiling and heading to change.

Penelope looks at Josie as she walks to their bedroom and can only feel like a weight has a been lifted off her shoulders as her smile grows wider.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and kudos, you guys are amazing!   
> Seeing those bloopers with Posie makes me want to see them even more in season 3! I can only hope they bring Penelope back, but we shall see. Again thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!

Once Josie is finished getting dressed, she grabs two bottles of water from the refrigerator and heads to where Penelope is standing waiting for her. 

“Ready?” Josie asks handing Penelope one of the waters. 

“Yes. Thanks.” Penelope takes the water from Josie and follows her out the door. 

“What do you think your sister will say?” Penelope asks Josie as they begin their walk to the park.

“She’ll probably just grin and say nothing knowing I don’t want to hear it.” Josie laughs as Penelope laughs with her.

“It’s funny how they always know best, must be something about looking from the outside in that gives you a different perspective.” Penelope tells Josie smiling.

“I know, I was going to come to Jasmine’s house today to talk with you but you beat me to it.” Josie glances over to Penelope and smiles back.

“I couldn’t wait any longer. It was killing me not to come talk with you last night, but I’m glad Jasmine talked some sense into me and I came this morning.” Penelope responds knowing she needed the night to get her thoughts together.

“Me too.” Josie tells Penelope thinking the same thing, as they continue to walk and enjoy the day, they slowly start to drift closer and closer to each other.

Penelope’s hand grazes Josie’s as they walk down the path. Josie takes this opportunity to intertwine her fingers with Penelope’s before looking over to her hoping she made the right choice.

Penelope looks to Josie and smiles back before squeezing her hand letting her know this was exactly what she wanted. 

They walk hand in hand until they reach the park before seeing their children on the playground and Lizzie, Hope and Jasmine trying to keep up.

Josie reluctantly pulls her hand away from Penelope’s as they get closer.

“Mommy! Mama!” Ryan yells seeing them first running through the mulch trying not to fall over. 

“Hey buddy!” Penelope smiles brightly before engulfing him in a hug. 

Amy goes down the slide to run over to them as well. Josie is the first one to wrap her in a hug. 

“Come on mommy will you push me on the swing?” Amy asks her mom looking up at her.

“Of course!” Josie smiles as she takes her daughters hand and walks her over to the swings, while Penelope takes Ryan down the slide.

Lizzie is the first one to go over to Josie with a huge smile.

“I’m going to assume the conversation went well?” Lizzie asks already knowing the answer but wanting to hear it from Josie.

“It went better than expected, thank you for letting us talk.” Josie tells Lizzie sincerely as she glances over at her while still pushing her daughter on the swing. 

“Yeah of course. Maybe once you guys are doing well, we can have a double date with you two.” Lizzie offers. 

“That sounds great, but I’m thinking we should take this one step at a time and not rush back into anything.” Josie tells Lizzie, knowing her and Penelope need to do things the right way this time. 

Lizzie just nods agreeing as her and Josie continue to talk while Amy swings. 

After playing at the park for a bit longer they all head back to the house. Josie holds Amy’s hand as Penelope holds onto Ryan’s. 

Once they get home Amy goes to sit on the couch as Josie puts Ryan in his bed to take a nap knowing he will be grumpy all day if he doesn’t.

Once she returns to the living room Hope is the first one to speak. 

“I think we are going to get going.” Hope tells them all as she stands from the couch. “This was a lot of fun and hopefully we can do this again, all of us.” 

“Yes, maybe like a barbeque or something.” Jasmine suggests.

“That sounds fun. We can figure out a day sometime in the coming weeks.” Josie looks to Penelope and everyone else as they all nod in agreement.

“We should probably get going too.” Penelope tells Josie, as she knows they have made a lot of progress today and knowing Josie probably has things to get done. 

“I think we have all had an eventful day already.” Josie smiles as every agrees. 

She hugs Lizzie and Hope and says bye to them first and then says bye to Jasmine who all head out to their cars. 

Which leaves just Josie and Penelope.

“Thanks for talking with me and then inviting me to the park. That was a lot of fun.” Penelope smiles at Josie before taking her hand gently and caressing her thumb against the back of it. 

“It was and I’ll be seeing you soon.” Josie smiles as she pulls Penelope closer and gives her a hug while wrapping her hands around Penelope’s waist.

Penelope pulls Josie in as close as she can as she closes her eyes and relishes in the moment. They stay like this enjoying each other’s warmth before Josie pulls away first as she steps back giving Penelope a genuine smile. 

“Bye Jojo.” Penelope says before walking out the door to her car with Jasmine. 

The next couple of days go by as normal, but all Penelope can think about is the date she is going to have with Josie. Penelope has tried on ten different outfits before picking one out. She knows this is her chance to impress Josie and show her they still have what they had before.

"So how do I look?" Penelope asks her sister walking out into the living room.

"You look great; Josie will love it." Jasmine says smiling up at Penelope.

"I just want to impress her." Penelope says honestly knowing it sounds silly, but she can’t help feeling like this is a first date all over again.

"Just be yourself. Josie married you for you not some person that you think she wants. Just have fun okay?" Jasmine says wanting her sister to feel comfortable.

Penelope smiles at her sister and gives her a hug. "Thank you and thank you for watching the kids tonight." Penelope responds as she pulls back out of the hug.

"Of course. I love spending time with my niece and nephew." Jasmine says excitedly.

"You ready to go?" Penelope asks her sister grabbing her purse and keys.

"Whenever you are." Jasmine starts walking behind Penelope.

Penelope and Jasmine head out to Josie's, once they get there they walk up to the door and knock. It takes Josie a few minutes to get to the door, but she does, opening it while holding Ryan.

"Hey." Josie says smiling at Penelope before looking to Jasmine.

"Hey Jasmine come on in." Josie says moving over so that Penelope and Jasmine can come in.

"Hey Josie." Penelope says nervously as Ryan reaches out for his mama.

"Hey buddy you want to come to mama for a second." Penelope grins as Josie hands him over.

"You look nice." Josie says just as nervous, looking back at Penelope almost breathless by how beautiful she is.

"Thanks, so do you." Penelope can’t help smiling widely taking in Josie's natural beauty.

After a few seconds of trying not to stare, Penelope looks around for her daughter.

"Where's Amy?" Penelope questions knowing she is usually the first one to come out of her room and greet her.

"She fell asleep about an hour ago, she should be waking up soon though. I think she was tired from the week." Josie tells her as Penelope nods.

Josie walks over to Jasmine to give her the details and write down what foods Ryan and Amy can eat and what time they should be in bed.

"If you need anything you have both Penelope and I's numbers so don't hesitate to call." Josie says wanting Jasmine to know that if there is any trouble to please let them know.

"I got it Josie. I will follow your schedule and if I have any questions, I will be sure to call. You guys go have a good time and don't worry about them I got this." Jasmine says confidently trying to ease Josie's anxiety of leaving her kids.

"Thanks sis I'm not sure what time we will be back, but it won't be too late." Penelope is just happy her sister could help out.

"Stay out as long as you want, I have nothing else to do." Jasmine says grabbing Ryan from Penelope walking him over to the couch.

"Josie do you have everything you need?" Penelope asks before they leave.

"Yeah let me grab my purse and we can head out." Josie grabs her purse and kisses Ryan on the forehead before heading out with Penelope.

Penelope goes around to the passenger side and opens the door for Josie.

"Always such the gentlewomen.” Josie looks to Penelope grinning as she gets in. 

“Always.” Penelope responds before she heads around to her side to get in and start the car.

“So where are we going?” Josie asks excited to be going out with just Penelope for the first time in what feels like forever. It's been so long since they've been out on an actual date.

"Just got reservations at this restaurant downtown. I asked for a quieter section so that we could have our privacy." Penelope glances over to Josie as she pulls out of the driveway and heads to the restaurant.

"I hope it's not too expensive Penelope you know I would be happy going anywhere with you." Josie says impressed with Penelope actually making reservations.

"I wanted this to be special. It's our first date since our separation and I think you deserve a nice night out." Penelope smiles over to Josie who looks at Penelope and smiles back.

The ride to the restaurant is somewhat quiet, but only because they both want everything to go perfectly.

Once they get to the restaurant, they valet park and get out in front. "Wow Penelope this place looks super expensive; how did you get reservations?" Josie asks as Penelope opens the door to the restaurant for her.

"Some clients of mine know the owners and they worked us in. Perks of being a lawyer.” Penelope smiles and walks up to the hostess stand.

"Hi, I have a reservation for a table for two under Park." Penelope tells the hostess who looks on the computer.

"Yes, I see it right here, why don't you follow me and I will take you to your seats ma’am. " The hostess grabs their menus as Josie and Penelope follow behind her.

They reach their seats and Penelope pulls out Josie's chair letting her sit down first before she sits down next to her.

Josie picks up the menu and looks through it as Penelope does the same.

"There are so many options I don't know what to choose." Josie says not sure about what to get.

Penelope looks over her menu and smiles at her wife seeing her looking overwhelmed by all the options.

"If it's okay Josie I can order for the both of us." Penelope suggests as Josie looks up at her with a grin.

"That would actually be great." Josie puts her menu down and looks over to Penelope next to her. While Penelope is looking at the menu figuring out what to order for them, all Josie can think about is how breathtaking Penelope looks tonight. She always knew her wife was beautiful, but not being with her for the last few months has made her even more aware.

When the waitress makes her way over Penelope orders a few drinks first for them before ordering their meals. The waitress takes their menus and heads off.

"How was the business trip you went on the other weekend I never got a chance to ask you about it." Josie says starting with small talk.

"It was okay, like every other business trip. Of course, I would have rather been spending it with my kids and you." Penelope says to Josie looking up.

"Yeah Amy was wondering where you were, I think she is starting to understand more about going to your new house and then coming back to her house. She's kind of confused." Josie says knowing that Amy doesn't quite understand why she is switching houses so much.

"I know, she has been asking me about it too. I try to avoid the questions, but she doesn't quite understand why she goes from mommy's house to mama's house." Penelope responds hoping this will stop soon.

"I do know that she enjoys seeing you all the time though. She said the other day that you are home more and that she gets to spend more time with you than before." Josie tells Penelope knowing that her kids love getting to see their mom. 

"I see how even though I was living with you and the kids I see them more now than I did before. Amy and Ryan, and especially you shouldn't have to wonder if I'll be home at night or not." Penelope says sincerely to Josie wanting her to understand that she really is getting better. 

She looks at Josie before setting her hand on top of Josie’s that is on top of the table as she smiles over to her squeezing it in the process, letting her know she means what she said. Josie smiles to Penelope as she enjoys the feeling of Penelope’s hand on top of hers. 

Penelope slowly pulls her hand away and puts it back in her lap before continuing to talk with Josie. 

"I wanted to tell you I hired another assistant, which is why I went on the business trip in the first place. I want to be home more, and since Brad is working out so well, I thought hiring one more person would be even better. They start next week so that should free up some more of my time and you won’t guess who it is." Penelope says to Josie hoping she is pleased. 

"That's great Pen. I'm glad to hear it. That will help out a lot with the kids. I have no clue who you would hire that would surprise me." Josie replies back, as she sees their waitress come back over with their drinks.

“Thank you.” Josie tells the waitress as she sets their drinks down and walks away. 

“So, who is it?” Josie asks as she takes a sip of her drink.

“It’s MG.” Penelope looks to Josie wanting to see her reaction. 

“Really?! I didn’t know he got his law degree?” Josie asks surprised.

“Yes, you know me and wanting everything to be done the right way, so when I found out MG was a lawyer, I had to go and see him for myself. I didn’t want to tell you in case it didn’t work out, but he was so ready to come back home. I’m really excited about it actually.” Penelope says more enthusiastically than ever.

“Wow! That is great! I can’t wait to see him again and I bet he will be a great addition to your firm.” Josie is just as enthusiastic knowing that hiring a new lawyer will help with Penelope’s work load tremendously. 

The waitress comes back out with their food after a little while longer of Josie and Penelope enjoying their drinks and being together.

"Here you go ma’am, I hope you enjoy." The waitress tells them, as she sets the plates down in front of Josie and Penelope and heads away.

Josie takes a bite out of her food and loves it. “This is delicious!” Josie smiles widely.

Penelope can only laugh at Josie’s reaction as she smiles back. “I thought you would like it.” Penelope continues to eat her meal as well. They continue having great conversation and enjoying each other’s company throughout the evening. 

The waitress comes over and brings the check as Penelope pays for their meal and heads out with Josie.

As they make their way outside of the restaurant Penelope hands the valet her ticket to get their car. While they are waiting Penelope looks over to Josie and can't get over how beautiful she is. Penelope scoots a little closer to Josie and slowly moves her hand right behind Josie's and interlaces their fingers. Josie looks down at their hands together before looking up at Penelope and smiling squeezing her hand the rest of the way.

Penelope just smiles back while rubbing Josie's hand with her thumb keeping their fingers interlaced.

They stay like this until they see their car pull up and release their hands to get into the vehicle.

Penelope starts to pull off looking to Josie who is looking out the window. "So, I wanted to take you to one more place before we head home if that's okay with you and you aren't too tired?" Penelope glances at Josie before looking back at the road.

Josie turns towards Penelope. "That sounds great Pen." Josie says smiling over at her.

Penelope starts to pull up to a park that has a nice area with trees and gardens surrounding it.

Penelope parks the car and goes around to let Josie out. After she does, she opens her trunk and gets out a blanket and the cooler she had in the back with some desserts for them to enjoy.

"What's all this?" Josie asks as Penelope grabs everything and heads to their spot.

"You remember when we used to come here before we had kids. We would just sit in our spot and think about our future?" Penelope asks as they make it to their spot under the big oak tree at the bottom of the hill. Penelope lays out the blanket for them to sit on.

"Yes I do. We used to come here all the time just to get away from everything. It was so relaxing." Josie replies as she sits on the blanket.

"Would you care for some dessert? I made chocolate covered strawberries because I know they are your favorite." Penelope asks as she grabs two plates and puts some strawberries on it for Josie.

"Yes, thanks. You really thought of everything tonight huh?" Josie smiles as she takes the strawberries from Penelope.

As they eat and just enjoy each other's company Josie can only smile and think of all the times they would do this and just be content in each other's arms for the night.

"Remember when we would look up at the stars and think of how beautiful it was and wish we could stay out here for days. That was the best. I would rather come out here with you than do anything else." Josie says looking up at the sky then looking over to Penelope.

"I remember. It was the best. We should bring the kids here when they are older just to enjoy the peacefulness." Penelope says smiling back at Josie.

"That's a good idea, I’m surprised we haven’t brought them out here yet." Josie says looking to Penelope who is already looking back up at the stars.

Josie scoots a little closer to Penelope and leans forward to put her hand over hers. She lays her head on Penelope’s shoulder wanting to be as close to her as she can. Penelope looks next to her at Josie and turns her palm up to grasp Josie's hand.

"This was really sweet. I couldn't have asked for a better date. You always know exactly what I need." Josie says keeping their hands together rubbing her thumb over the top of Penelope's.

"I just wanted to do something simple that I knew you would enjoy." Penelope would do anything for Josie just to see her happy.

"I couldn't have asked for anything more." Josie smiles lifting her head off Penelope’s shoulder looking over to Penelope sweetly before looking back out into the night sky keeping their hands together.

They sit there for a little while longer before deciding to head back home to their kids.

It's kind of late so when they arrive home Ryan is already in bed and Amy is sleeping on Jasmine's chest in the living room.

"She fell asleep while we were watching a movie and I didn't want to move her because I thought she would wake up." Jasmine whispers to Penelope and Josie.

"It's okay I'll go and take her to bed so she can get more comfortable." Josie says as she carefully picks Amy up and carries her to her room.

Penelope stays in the living room with Jasmine.

"How did it go?" Jasmine asks curiously.

"I'll talk with you about it when we get to your house, but let's just say I am confident there will be a second date." Penelope says smiling widely knowing that Josie is the only person she needs.

"I'm so excited for you Pen." Jasmine says jumping off the couch and giving her a big hug.

"Thanks." Penelope says as she hugs her sister back.

After a few seconds Jasmine pulls away and scoots back from Penelope as Josie walks back into the living room.

"I'm going to grab my things and head to the car. Take your time Penelope. It was fun hanging out with them tonight so thanks Josie." Jasmine says smiling at Josie.

"Of course Jasmine, anytime you want to see them you can and thank you for watching them tonight." Josie says appreciatively.

Jasmine smiles and gets her stuff and heads out to the car to give Josie and Penelope a little alone time to say bye.

Josie looks at Penelope as Penelope just looks back at Josie.

"Thanks again Pen this was a great night out. Hopefully we can do it again sometime soon." Josie says smiling really enjoying the night away.

"Of course, I was thinking since I have the kids this weekend you could come over and we could do something together just the four of us?" Penelope asks knowing that she wants to spend time as a family doing something fun.

"That sounds great. They will be happy to do anything with the both of us." Josie says smiling wider because she has been waiting for this change for a while.

"Well I should get going since Jasmine is waiting in the car." Penelope says not sure how to end their date. Penelope starts to head towards the door as Josie follows behind to open the door for Penelope.  
Penelope turns around to Josie. "I guess this is goodnight." Penelope says nervously.

"Yeah I guess so." Josie says just as nervously neither of them really knowing what to do.

"Goodnight Josie." Penelope says before opening the door to head out. Once she gets outside and the door is shut, she shakes her head, looks up and sighs. She gets a few steps before turning back towards the door and knocking softly.

As soon as Josie hears the faint knock she opens the door quietly.

"Pen what.." But before she can get out more than that Penelope caresses the back of Josie's neck and crashes their lips together.

Josie pauses for a second but quickly reciprocates remembering how much she has missed Penelope's lips on hers.

Penelope pulls back thinking the kiss was over, but before she can pull away Josie puts her hands on Penelope's shoulders pulling her in again for another kiss with just as much passion. As their lips connect, they both feel how much they have missed the other.

Once they both need air Josie pulls back but leaves her hands around Penelope and leans her forehead against hers.

"Now that's what I would call a goodbye." Penelope says smiling at Josie looking her in the eyes.

"Me too." Josie says breathlessly smiling back before pulling away.

"Goodnight Pen." Josie says as Penelope can’t contain the smile on her face before Josie slowly closes the door. She smiles to herself and puts her finger to her lips reminiscing in what just happened.  
Penelope walks back to her car and the smile never leaves her face.

"Thanks for the show, I really wanted to see that." Jasmine says smirking at Penelope.

"Shut up." Penelope says laughing and playfully hits her sister before pulling out of the driveway.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With there relationship starting to turn a corner, will they continue taking steps forward or take two steps back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Thanks again for reading, it is much appreciated! I love all the comments and kudos! It really helps motivate me to want to keep writing this story. Anyways, hope everyone is doing well and I hope you enjoy!

The next day Josie texts Melissa and asks if she can meet her at the dance studio. Melissa texts back sure she would be there all day.

Josie shows up right after work before she goes to pick up her kids. It’s pretty empty so she just walks in. She goes back to Melissa’s office and knocks.

“Come in!” Josie hears on the other side. She opens the door and sees Melissa smiling back at her.

“Hey Josie.” Melissa says standing up from behind her desk, brushing off her shirt.

“Hey.” Josie responds trying to be polite.

“What’s going on it sounded urgent?” Melissa asks as she steps closer to Josie.

Josie takes a step back slowly before speaking. “I just wanted to be up front with you and not mislead you in any way. You know how I told you it was me and my kids.” 

Melissa nods.

“Well that’s true, but I am still married, just separated from my wife at the moment, but we are trying to work things out. I’m sorry I wasn’t more up front before about this. I just don’t want you to think I was leading you on in any way.” Josie tells her knowing she should have done this months ago.

“Okay, I mean I get it. I should have known someone like you wouldn’t be available.” Melissa responds calmer than Josie expected.

“If this makes things weird, then I can try to find another dance studio for Amy.” Josie starts to say.

“No, it’s fine, Amy shouldn’t be penalized. She seems like she really is enjoying the classes.” Melissa says as she gives Josie a closed smile. 

“Thanks for understanding and I do appreciate you still wanting to work with Amy. She really does brighten up whenever she comes to dance.” Josie tells Melissa hoping this doesn’t change their relationship in an awkward way.

Melissa just nods and Josie walks out. She knows this was the right thing to do, but she wishes she had said something sooner.

Josie picks up her kids from school and heads home that afternoon. Once she is home Amy and Ryan run to their rooms and Josie starts to get together their bag, since they will be spending the weekend with Penelope.

“Amy! Ryan! Are you coming!” Josie yells out after a few minutes, as they both come running out of their rooms. 

“Yes!” They yell as they meet Josie in the living room. 

“You have everything you are going to need?” Josie asks them both knowing they always forget something.

They both nod as she hands them their waters and gets their bag and heads to the car.

They make it too Jasmine’s later that afternoon and Penelope is there to greet them. 

She opens the door and smiles widely.

“Hey!” Penelope says enthusiastically as both her son and daughter give her a hug before running into the house.

Penelope then stands and looks to Josie. “Hey Josie.” Penelope smiles before leaning in and giving her a peck on the lips and happily takes the bag from her. 

“Come on in.” Penelope moves to the side to let Josie in as she grins back at Penelope.

“Where’s Jasmine?” Josie asks as she looks around not seeing her.

“She’s working today but should be home later this evening.” Penelope responds before taking the kids bag into their room and then coming back out into the living room. 

“Should we tell them about our plans for the afternoon?” Penelope asks looking over to Josie. 

“Definitely.” Josie says grinning.

“Hey guys come sit on the couch.” Penelope tells her children who are already in the living room.

They come over to the couch and sit down looking up at their moms. 

“So, we thought we could do something fun today as a family.” Josie starts. 

“What mommy?” Amy asks curiously.

“We are going to that arcade place you’ve been talking about for the past month.” Josie tells her.

“We are?!” Amy yells out jumping off the couch. 

“Yep!” Penelope smiles at her daughter who is super excited.

“Mommy are you coming with us?” Ryan asks looking over to her with his big brown eyes.

“I am!” Josie says excitedly.

Ryan smiles and runs up to Josie giving her a big hug. 

“You guys ready to go?!” Penelope asks as their kids run to put their shoes on never seeing them listen so well to directions.

Josie and Penelope get their kids into the car and head towards the arcade. Once they pull up and head inside, they see all the games around the room. 

“Wow!” Amy and Ryan both say looking around at everything to do as they take it all in.

“Let’s go mama!” Ryan takes Penelope’s hand trying to pull her with him.

“Hold on buddy, we have to get coins first.” Penelope stops him in his tracks pulling him closer to her.

“I’ll go get them. Why don’t you take them around to see what they want to play first.” Josie tells Penelope who nods and takes both of her children’s hands to look around. 

Josie waits in line for a bit before she gets the coins and takes them over to the table where Penelope, Amy and Ryan are sitting. Amy and Ryan both jump up reaching for the coins.

“Hold on a second, we have to go over some rules first.” Josie pulls back the cup with the coins to talk with them.

They both stop and sit back down next to Penelope. “First, try not to spend all your coins in five minutes okay.” They both start nodding excitedly before Josie continues. 

“Did you look around and see what you want to play to make sure you know the games you want to spend your money on?” Josie asks. 

“Yes!” They both say enthusiastically.

“Second rule, we are all staying together, unless me or your mama are with you, you are not to walk off by yourself, understand?” Josie tells them sternly. 

They both nod as Josie hands them each a cup full of coins. They start to run over to the first game as Josie and Penelope stand behind them watching as their children’s faces light up as they put a coin in. 

Josie looks to Penelope standing next to her. “I went and talked with Melissa today.” Josie glances over to Penelope to see her reaction. 

She pauses before looking over to Josie. “How did that go?” Penelope asks trying to not get upset by just hearing her name. 

“I basically told her you and I are working things out and there’s no chance her and I would ever be together.” Josie responds wanting Penelope to know she has done everything she can to let Melissa know she isn’t available. 

“Good, let’s hope she takes the hint. Did she say anything else?” Penelope doesn’t trust Melissa, even if her daughter finds her fascinating.

“No, she was actually really calm about it.” Josie says a little surprised. 

“If she wasn’t then she would never see you again, so she has to play it smart.” Penelope knows Melissa probably has an ulterior motive. 

“Penelope, I don’t think she is the type of person to take this further. I think she got the hint.” Josie doesn’t want to sound like she is disagreeing with Penelope, but knowing what she knows about Melissa she thinks she got the message.

“I’m going with you next time Amy has her dance class, so no there won’t be any question about her chances of being with you.” Penelope says in a low tone, crossing her arms over her chest, letting out a sigh trying to not become upset. 

Josie sees Penelope becoming agitated, so she gently grabs her hand as she looks over to her. Penelope glances at Josie as Josie pulls her hands from in front of her and pulls Penelope closer. “You being so protective is one of the things I love about you.” 

Penelope feels herself start to relax into Josie’s embrace and gives her a tender kiss. “Only with you.” She smiles feeling the tension fall from her shoulders, knowing Josie is doing everything the right way.

“Come on mommy! I want to play the next game.” Ryan says as he pulls at Josie’s arm pulling Penelope and Josie apart.

“Okay, okay. You’ve got Amy?” Josie asks as she’s being led away by her son.

“Yes, I’ll find you in a bit.” Penelope tells her as she goes to join Amy in the arcade game.

They continue playing with their kids and having a great time as a family. They give them their paper ticket with the amount of tickets they collected on it and look at all the prizes. 

“We could have bought every toy here for less than what we spent.” Penelope looks to Josie and whispers. 

Josie puts her hand around Penelope’s waist and pulls her closer. “All the money we spent today was worth it to spend time as a family.” Josie tells Penelope smiling squeezing her side.

“I couldn’t agree more.” Penelope says to Josie giving her a kiss before looking back to all the toys their kids are purchasing. 

“Got everything?” Penelope asks as they turn around with a bag full of items. 

“Yes!” They both say with the biggest smiles on their faces.

“Alright let’s get going.” Josie tells them as they make it out to their car and back to Jasmine’s. 

Josie gets Ryan out and Penelope gets Amy’s door before they all head inside.

“Thank you, mommy and mama, that was so much fun!” Amy tells both her parents.

“It was! I’m so glad you guys had a good time.” Josie says as she watches her kids open their bag of toys in the living room and begin to play.

“I should probably get going.” Josie tells Penelope as she turns towards her.

“Okay, this was great though. I think they really enjoyed it.” Penelope smiles at Josie.

“They did, you can tell. I had a pretty good time too.” Josie tells Penelope as she caresses her shoulder. 

“Me too babe.” Penelope looks to Josie and smiles. Josie says goodnight to her kids before heading out.

“Bye Pen. I’ll see you on Sunday when I pick up the kids.” Josie leans in and gives Penelope a sweet kiss before pulling back.

“Bye Jojo.” Penelope responds before leaning in for one more kiss before Josie shuts the door behind her. 

The rest of the weekend goes by normally, and tonight Amy has her dance class, which Penelope is going too for the first time.

Josie walks into the dance studio with Amy, as Melissa looks up and smiles brightly at them both. Amy starts to run over to her class when Melissa sees Penelope walk in, holding Ryan’s hand and her smile falters. 

Melissa feels someone tugging on her shirt as she looks down and sees Amy.

“Hey Amy!” Melissa says excitedly trying to cover her disappointment.

“Hi Ms. Melissa. My mama is going to watch me dance today!” Amy says excitedly.

“Sounds great.” Melissa tries to give as much enthusiasm as she can muster.

Josie sits down next to Penelope as Ryan sits on her lap to watch Amy. Penelope intertwines her fingers with Josie’s and looks over to her smiling as they continue to watch Amy dance flawlessly next to all the other students.

Melissa can’t help but glance over at Josie with Penelope a few times during the dance class. She sighs and goes back to teaching trying to ignore her emotions. 

After the class Josie walks over to Melissa with Penelope close behind.

“Thanks Melissa, for the dance lessons again.” Josie tells her wanting her to know she does appreciate it.

“Yeah of course.” Melissa smiles to Josie not looking to Penelope at all. 

“Mommy I need to go potty.” Ryan tugs at Josie’s hand letting her know he really needs to go.

“Duty calls.” Josie says as she looks to Penelope squeezing her hand before walking away leaving Penelope and Melissa alone as Amy gathers her bag.

“Nice of you to finally show up.” Melissa gives a snarky comment looking over to Penelope with her hands on her hips.

“You have no right to judge me at all.” Penelope responds irritated, not wanting to give Melissa the time of day.

“I’m not judging you; I’m just making an observation.” Melissa continues with a smirk.

“I honestly don’t care what you have to say. The only reason I’m tolerating you is because my daughter enjoys your dance classes for some reason.” Penelope says harshly.

“I’m just stating the facts. You finally show up when you have some competition.” Melissa continues to try and get under Penelope’s skin.

Penelope turns and faces Melissa with a fury in her eyes. “You’re delusional if you think you have any chance with Josie. Trust me, you won’t be getting within two feet of her without me being with her or someone in our family.” 

“Say what you want Penelope, I’m not going away. Seems your daughter has taken a liking to me.” Melissa tells her glancing at Amy before looking back at Penelope.

Penelope takes a step towards Melissa with her hands balled into fists before she hears Josie and Ryan walk up behind her. 

Josie looks to Penelope and can tell something is up before Melissa walks towards Amy brushing past Penelope, leaving the situation. 

“Thanks for coming Amy, see you Thursday!” Melissa kneels in front of Amy rustling her hair as she puts on a smile. Amy smiles back before running over Penelope.

Penelope takes Amy’s hand and opens the door for Josie and Ryan to go first and then glances back at Melissa before she follows. She still can’t believe the audacity Melissa has and is still fuming. 

They buckle in both Amy and Ryan as they start to drive back to Josie’s house. Amy and Ryan both have their headphones in watching their devices. 

Josie looks back to them making sure they aren’t listening before she talks with Penelope. 

“What’s wrong? I saw the look on your face when I came back from taking Ryan to the bathroom.” Josie asks looking over to Penelope knowing something has upset her.

“That Melissa is something else. I think we should find another dance teacher or studio or something. I’ll start looking into it.” Penelope tells Josie trying to keep her anger at bay. 

“What happened?” Josie continues to ask calmly after not getting an answer.

“She’s just rude and clearly thinks she still has a chance with you. I don’t like her.” Penelope grips the steering wheel tighter trying not to let Melissa bother her so much.

“We can’t just leave now. Amy has been going to her for months and has made so many new friends. They also have that dance recital coming up that she is super excited about. Once she has her recital, we can look into finding somewhere else to go.” Josie compromises thinking about their daughter.

Penelope pauses and sighs before speaking as she gathers her thoughts. “I don’t think you should go there alone without me or Lizzie or someone else.” Penelope continues not trusting Melissa one ounce.

“I don’t think she would try anything, especially when there are parents everywhere.” Josie counters trying to ease Penelope’s tension.

“I don’t know Josie, there is something off about her.” Penelope continues knowing Josie always tries to see the good in people.

Josie looks to Penelope and takes one of her hands off the steering wheel gently and squeezes it. “Okay, if it makes you feel better, I’ll have someone come with me each time.” 

“I would appreciate that.” Penelope smiles to Josie as she brings Josie’s hand up to her lips before setting their hands back in the middle of the console. 

“Then that’s settled.” Josie says hoping they can just finish out the dance classes without having any other incidences. 

“For now, but if she tries anything, I swear I won’t hold back. I’m just letting you know.” Penelope glances over to Josie before looking back at the road.

“Understandable babe.” Josie agrees knowing when it comes to her and their kids Penelope will stop at nothing.

They continue driving enjoying the quiet for once, before Penelope pulls up to the house and helps Josie get Amy and Ryan out of their car seats.

“Amy get started on your homework please.” Josie tells her as she gives Amy her backpack.

“Okay mommy.” Amy takes it and heads inside to the kitchen table. 

“I’m hungry mommy.” Ryan tells his mom looking up at her.

“I know baby. I have some leftover food in the refrigerator.” Josie tells him back as she drops Amy’s dance bag on the floor and shuts the door.

“I’ll grab him something to eat so you can get settled before I head out.” Penelope offers.

“Thank you.” Josie smiles over to Penelope before leaving the room. 

Penelope takes Ryan’s hand and puts him in his booster seat at the kitchen table. 

She grabs some leftover chicken nuggets out of the refrigerator and heats them up. She then gets his sippy cup and sets it in front of him, then grabs the chicken out of the microwave.

“It’s kind of hot buddy. Blow on it before you eat it.” Penelope sets the plate in front of him.

Josie walks into the room a second later. “Thanks Penelope.”

“Yeah of course. I need to get going though, I told MG I would meet him to go over a few of our clients so he can start taking over soon.” Penelope tells Josie.

“Yes, sure, tell him I said hi.” Josie tells Penelope.

Penelope turns to Amy and gives her a kiss on her forehead before doing the same to Ryan. “I love you both, and I’ll see you in a couple days.” 

“Bye mama.” They both say as Josie walks Penelope to the door.

“Amy really is a great dancer for how young she is.” Penelope says to Josie as she stands in front of the door.

“Yes, she really tries hard and enjoys it so I think that is what makes the difference.” Josie responds knowing her daughter is a natural.

Penelope nods and smiles. “Oh, I wanted to ask you one thing.” Penelope remembers.

Josie nods letting her know she’s listening.

“There is this gala coming up that all the different law firms come together for to raise money for charity. I wanted to see if you would like to go with me. Would be a lot less fun by myself.” Penelope asks knowing a couple weeks ago they were in a different place then they are now.

“That sounds fun. I would love too.” Josie tells Penelope happy they can start doing more fun things together.

“Great, maybe we can see if Lizzie and Hope can watch the kids for the night.” Penelope suggests. 

“Sure, I’ll ask them tomorrow.” Josie responds knowing they would love a night with their niece and nephew.

“MG will also be there since he is a part of the firm now.” Penelope decides to add. 

“That’s great! I can’t wait to get to see him!” Josie says enthusiastically knowing it has been so long. 

“I’m pretty sure he can’t wait to see you either, but I really need to get going so he isn’t waiting to long.” Penelope tells Josie looking down at her watch.

“Of course, I’ll see you in a couple days.” Josie smiles to Penelope.

Penelope leans in and gives her a tender kiss before pulling away slowly. “Bye Jojo.” 

“Bye babe.” Josie says as she can’t help the smile that won’t leave her face.

Penelope heads out to her office where MG is waiting. 

“Hey!” She smiles and gives him a hug when she sees him waiting by the door.

“Hey back! I’m so glad to be back in town!” MG says as he steps back and grins widely at Penelope.

“I am too, Josie is excited about getting to see you at the gala. She was probably happier than me that you’re back.” Penelope opens the office to let them both inside.

“I can’t wait to see her too. I’m excited to meet Ryan and Amy officially too.” MG tells Penelope knowing he has been able to see them through video chats, but it isn’t the same as seeing them in person.  
“I think they’ll love to get to meet you in person.” Penelope responds as she grabs some files from her desk.

“Why don’t we sit in the conference room and start going over some of these clients so you are familiar with them.” Penelope tells MG who gladly sits down next to her.

They sit for a couple hours reviewing some case files and catching MG up on what he will be expected to do starting Monday.

“So, you think you’re ready?” Penelope asks closing the folders and looking over to MG.

“Yes! I’m looking forward to getting more of my own cases and really making a difference. The work I was doing before was so monotonous and boring. I think this will be a great change of pace.” MG used to work at a firm where he wasn’t given anything meaningful and hated going to work every day.

“Trust me, if you want to be busy this is where you want to work. That’s partly why I hired you.” Penelope responds, knowing how busy she is every day.

“Work load became too much?” MG asks Penelope knowing she doesn’t usually ask for help.

“If I didn’t want to have a life then I would stay on my own, but I wasn’t getting to spend enough time with Josie and our kids and I just started to realize that recently. I am stubborn as you know, so I never felt I could trust someone with my clients and then you came along.” Penelope smiles over to MG knowing he has come at the perfect time.

“Anything to help. I really want to make a name for myself so whatever cases or clients you want to give me I’ll be happy to take.” MG has always been one of their closest and reliable friends even if he hasn’t been in their lives as much these past few years.

“I think for this first month, we should just work together with my cases and let you get the feel for how everything is run and then we can go from there. Does that work for you?” Penelope doesn’t want to overwhelm him from the start because she really would like to keep him around.

“Yes, that would be great. I’m looking forward to working with you.” He says as they finish up their evening and head to their own homes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading and I hope you liked it!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Sorry it has taken me so long to update, I had to get a second job and have been crazy busy. I'm trying to update as quickly as I can, but it just may take a little longer. Thanks as always for the comments and kudos! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Josie asked Lizzie and Hope if they could babysit Saturday night so her and Penelope could go to the Gala and of course they jumped at the opportunity.

Lizzie and Hope show up first to Josie’s house. They knock as Josie rushes to open the door nowhere near ready to go.

“I’m so glad you guys could come early; I haven’t had a chance to get dressed!” Josie says panicking.

“Aunts to the rescue.” Lizzie smiles as Josie lets them in.

“Ryan, Amy your aunts are here!” Josie yells as they come running into the room to greet them.

“Can you please watch them so I can finish getting ready?” Josie asks running a hand through her hair.

“Yeah, of course. Go get finished, if Penelope shows up early, we will just hangout for a bit.” Hope tells her. 

“Thank you.” Josie responds as she rushes back to her bedroom to finish getting dressed.

Lizzie and Hope take Ryan and Amy into the backyard to play for a bit. They want to try and wear them out as much as they can, so they will be so exhausted they will want to sleep tonight. 

Josie quickly gets a shower and starts to get dressed. She does the best she can with the amount of time she has left to get ready.

After about 20 minutes Lizzie and Hope head back inside with the kids as they hear a knock at the door.

Hope goes to open it and sees Penelope on the other side. 

“Hey Penelope.” Hope smiles as she opens the door wider to let her in. 

“You clean up nice.” Hope laughs as she sees Penelope dressed elegantly and her makeup and hair are flawless.

“Thanks.” Penelope smiles as she walks in and sees her kids sitting in the living room.

“Mama!” Ryan and Amy both yell out jumping up from the couch and running over to her. 

Ryan pauses right in front of his mom. “Why do you look like that?” Ryan asks confused, not used to seeing Penelope so dressed up.

“Well your mommy and I are going to this big party for adults and we have to look really nice.” Penelope replies to her son who is just staring at her.

“You look really pretty mama.” Amy tells Penelope from behind Ryan.

“Thanks baby.” Penelope smiles at her daughter before looking over and sees Lizzie on the couch.

“Hey Lizzie.” Penelope walks further into the room to greet her.

“Hey Penelope!” Lizzie smiles as she stands up from the couch and gives Penelope a hug.

“Wait until Josie sees you.” Lizzie grins stepping out of the hug.

“I guess I don’t dress up enough.” Penelope laughs noticing all of the compliments she has been receiving tonight from her family. 

Before anyone else says anything, Josie walks out of her room and into where everyone is gathered around. Penelope looks over to her first and smiles widely drifting closer to her without even realizing it.

“Wow, you look great Jojo.” Penelope isn’t able to take her eyes off her. 

“You are one to talk.” Josie replies as she looks at Penelope the same way. “I’m going to have to keep my eyes on you all night.” Josie smiles.

“Guess we will just have to spend a whole lot of time together.” Penelope can’t help but have a smile plastered on her face.

Josie grins back and squeezes Penelope’s hand before walking over grabbing her hand bag. She then looks to Hope, Lizzie and her kids. “We will probably be really late so if you guys want to spend the night you are more than welcome too.” 

“We may, but you guys just have a good time and don’t worry about us.” Lizzie tells them knowing they need to enjoy being together again without their kids sometimes.

Josie and Penelope walk over to Amy and Ryan, giving them a kiss on their foreheads. “Bye babies. Be good for your aunts okay. Don’t give them too much trouble and we will be home later tonight.”

“Bye mommy and mama, I love you.” Amy says as she gives them one more hug. 

Penelope and Josie head to the car and open the door before getting in and putting their seat belts on. 

Penelope looks over to Josie. “You ready?” Penelope asks before starting the engine.

“I think so. I mean, I’m not sure how much I’ll have in common with a bunch of rich people in their lavish outfits, but I’ll try my best.” Josie responds honestly. 

“Some of them are pretty pretentious, but most are pretty down to earth. Hopefully everything goes well and we can earn a lot of money for our different charities.” Penelope tells Josie as she looks over and takes her hand in hers.

Josie graciously takes Penelope’s hand interlacing their fingers and gives it a squeeze, just happy they can enjoy these moments together. 

“I hope so too, I’m excited to see what kind of food they are going to have. It’s always something super fancy.” Josie comments.

“Probably a lot of finger foods, but the alcohol will be on point.” Penelope smiles as Josie laughs. 

They get to the Gala as they valet park and get out in front. Penelope takes Josie’s hand in hers and interlaces their fingers. Once they walk in, the party is in full swing with music playing and people mingling with one another.

A waitress walks by with some hor d’oerves as Josie grabs one and pops it into her mouth.

“That’s good.” Josie smiles over to Penelope as she finishes chewing. 

Penelope just smiles back before seeing MG walking up. Once he gets to them, Josie lets go of Penelope’s hand and wraps her arms around him. 

“I’ve missed you so much!” Josie tells him as he squeezes her back before they pull apart.

“I’ve missed you guys too. I’ve been talking with Penelope and telling her I can’t wait to get to hang out with you guys again.” MG tries to contain his smile.

“We will have plenty of time for that now that you are back in town.” Josie can’t wait to spend time with MG again like old times.

“Definitely, unless this one here has me working 18 hours a day.” MG nudges Penelope’s shoulder grinning.

“I’ve been known to work my employees to death so you never know.” Penelope jokes.

MG laughs before looking around the room. “I’m going to start talking with donors and see if I can work my charm. I’ll catch up with you guys later.” MG straightens out his suit and walks away going to mingle with everyone else. 

“I’m going to go get us some drinks.” Josie tells Penelope who just nods as Josie heads to the bar area.

She stands and waits a few minutes for their drinks before she thanks the bartender and turns around walking back towards Penelope. When she starts to get closer to Penelope, she sees a woman standing pretty close to her, putting a hand on her shoulder and over exaggerating with a laugh. Josie may not know a lot about flirting, but can see the lust in this woman’s eyes from where she’s standing. 

Josie picks up her pace and makes it too Penelope quickly. “Hey baby, I brought you your drink.” Josie says sweetly before leaning in to give Penelope a tender kiss on her lips not even acknowledging the woman next to her. 

She hands Penelope her drink before looking over to the woman Penelope was talking with and gives her a fake smile. 

“Oh, I didn’t see you there. And who might you be?” Josie acts surprised as she looks the woman up and down, unimpressed.

Penelope shakes her head reeling from her kiss with Josie before she gathers herself and speaks. “Oh, um, this is Pam, we work with her firm sometimes on different cases. Pam this is Josie, my wife.” Penelope tells her.

Josie puts her hand out and gives Pam’s hand a firm shake. “How long have you worked with my wife?” Josie asks with a determined tone.

“For a while now. We work well together, don’t we Penelope?” Pam smiles.

“I can say she works well with everyone, not just you.” Josie continues feeling herself wanting to put a wedge between this woman and Penelope without even realizing it. 

Penelope looks over to Josie smirking knowing what she is up too. Josie always tries to act normal, but never wants to admit when she is jealous. 

“I think what she means is I try to make everyone happy especially another firm, that I may need help from in the future.” Penelope clarifies.

Penelope looks to Josie intrigued not used to her being this reactive.

“Yes, well I know I’ve especially enjoyed working with you.” Pam responds to Penelope giving her a wink.

Josie looks over to her and takes a breath, not believing this woman would be flirting right in front of her.

Within seconds Josie’s drink is all over Pam’s dress. “I’m so sorry, how clumsy of me. I think someone must have bumped into me from behind.” Josie says faking innocence.

Josie pauses for a second before speaking again. “Jeez you should probably get that cleaned off or it will stain.” Josie continues, as she looks at Pam who is clearly upset.

Pam looks down at her dress in disgust and looks back to Josie. “Sure, an accident.” She responds harshly before turning on her heels and rushing off. 

Penelope looks over to Josie giving her a knowing glance.

“What?” Josie asks innocently. 

“An accident? If I didn’t know any better, I would guess you were just a tad bit jealous.” Penelope tells Josie. 

“I don’t get jealous.” Josie gives Penelope a sideways glance looking away. 

“Oh, so you won’t mind if I go check on her then.” Penelope responds as she turns and starts to walk towards where Pam headed.

Josie turns sharply and pulls Penelope back towards her. “Oh no you aren’t going to help her.” Josie gives Penelope a fierce look. 

Penelope starts laughing loudly and turns back to Josie. “I knew you were jealous, just admit it babe.”

Josie looks away then back to Penelope. “Okay, okay, I’ll admit I was a little bit jealous.” Josie admits.

“You are something else.” Penelope brushes Josie's cheek slowly before putting her hand back down to her side.

“I should have known if I’m not around, every woman would be fawning over you.” Josie tells her knowing it was probably true, but seeing it in person brought something else out of her.

Penelope pulls Josie closer and smiles. “Nothing to be jealous over. You are the only one I have eyes for Mrs. Park.” Penelope smiles as she squeezes Josie’s waist.

Josie smiles back and wraps her hands around Penelope’s neck. 

“You better.” Josie smirks as she leans in and gives Penelope one more kiss making sure everyone in the room knows she is taken.

They talk for a little longer, enjoying hanging out and getting to know some of the people Penelope works with, before Penelope decides she needs to start talking with donors. 

“I should probably mingle a bit. You want to come with me?” Penelope asks taking the last sip of her drink.

“Actually, I think I’m going to go hangout with MG for a bit if that’s okay.” Josie responds knowing she hasn’t really had a chance to talk with him. 

“Of course, I won’t be long.” Penelope tells Josie. 

“I’ll be watching you from afar, if I see someone lingering a little to close, there will be another re-occurrence from before.” Josie smiles trying to be funny, but also being serious at the same time.

“Trust me I believe you.” Penelope laughs as she kisses Josie one last time before walking away. 

They continue to enjoy their night without any incidences. Josie enjoys talking with MG for a bit and they managed to get a lot of money for their different charities, which they all were very happy about.

“Bye MG. I’m so glad we had the chance to catch up.” Josie tells him as she gives him a hug.

“Me too, I’ll have to come over soon to see everyone. I’ll see you Monday Penelope.” MG tells them as he gives Penelope a hug before heading out.

Penelope and Josie enjoy a little more time together before Penelope sees Josie give a yawn.

“You ready to get home?” Penelope asks, taking Josie’s hand. 

“Yes, I’m getting kind of tired actually. I’m not used to being out this late.” Josie laughs as she tries to stifle another yawn with her hand. 

“Come on we can get going, I’ve done enough mingling for the night.” Penelope tells Josie as she leads her out of the gala to the valet.

They get in the car and head back to Josie’s. Penelope walks Josie to the door and stops her.

“I think I’m going to head home. It’s pretty late and the kids won’t be awake and I don’t want to wake Lizzie and Hope if they are sleeping.” Penelope says.

“Okay, yeah makes since. I had a great time tonight as I always do when I’m with you.” Josie looks to Penelope smiling even though she is so exhausted.

“Me too, go get some sleep and I’ll call you in the morning.” Penelope tells Josie after she leans in and gives her a sweet kiss before turning around and heading back to her car to head home.

Josie watches Penelope leave before she quietly unlocks her front door and heads inside. She doesn’t see anyone in the living room, so she assumes Hope and Lizzie took the guest bedroom. 

Josie takes her shoes off by the door and sets her bag down. She heads to her bedroom and changes quickly into shorts and tank top before getting into bed and falling asleep. 

The next morning Josie jolts awake confused because her kids usually come in and wake her up every morning. Then she remembers that Hope and Lizzie are here and must be keeping them entertained.  
Josie slowly gets out of bed and decides to get a shower knowing her kids are in good hands. She takes her time and then gets dressed before heading out into the kitchen. 

“Mommy!” Amy jumps up from her chair and gives Josie a big hug.

“Hey baby, good morning.” Josie smiles down at her daughter as she gives her a kiss on her temple.

“Good morning mommy.” Amy says as she goes back to sit down at the kitchen table.

“Hey Hope, Lizzie thanks for letting me sleep in.” Josie walks further into the kitchen grabbing a cup for coffee.

“No problem, we decided to make breakfast too.” Hope responds as she continues to eat her pancakes.

Josie gets her coffee and makes it to the kitchen table ruffling Ryan’s hair and giving him a smile before she sits down.

“Amy has been telling us all about her dance recital coming up.” Lizzie takes a sip of her coffee as she looks to Josie.

“It is going to be this next weekend coming up, and I was going to ask if you guys wanted to come watch since I have to order tickets in advance.” Josie tells both Hope and Lizzie.

“Of course we want to watch Amy dance!” Lizzie excitedly tells Josie as she looks over to Amy smiling brightly.

“I’ve been practicing really hard Aunt Lizzie!” Amy tells her aunts.

“I bet you have. Your mom tells me how much you love it.” Lizzie responds.

“I do! I get to dress up too and it is going to be in front of everyone!” Amy always gets super excited when talking about it.

“I’ll order the tickets today and have them ready for us. I figure we can all just ride together if that’s okay with you.” Josie takes another sip of her coffee.

“Sounds good to us.” Hope responds before taking her plate and putting it in the sink.

They finish eating breakfast and Hope and Lizzie decide to head back home.  


* * *

The next week goes by normally as they prepare for the dance recital for Amy.

“Come on baby, we need to get you ready to go. Everyone is waiting.” Josie tells Amy as she gets her outfit. 

Josie starts to help Amy as Penelope walks in. “Need any help?” Penelope asks from inside the doorway. 

“Hi mama!” Amy smiles as Josie finishes getting her outfit on. 

“All done!” Josie lets go of Amy as she runs to give her mama a hug before running into the living room to greet her aunts. Josie stands and turns towards Penelope smiling.

“Hey babe.” Josie walks up to Penelope giving her a kiss before stepping back.

“You have everything ready?” Penelope asks.

“Yes. I think we are good to go.” Josie tells Penelope as they both walk out into the living room.

“Okay everyone used the restroom and are ready to head out?” Josie asks the group mainly focusing on Amy and Ryan.

“We are good to go!” Lizzie says as Penelope takes Ryan’s hand and they all head to the car. They pile in and head to the recital. 

They get to the recital a little early since Amy has to finish getting ready with her dance class. Josie decides to take her in since only one person is allowed back with her. 

“Hey babe I’ll meet you back at our seats.” Josie tells Penelope as she gives her a kiss before pulling away and taking Amy’s hand.

They head backstage where all the other dancers are starting to gather. Josie sees Melissa who waves her over.

“Hey Josie, Amy.” Melissa smiles at the both of them.

“You ready?” Melissa asks Amy as she looks down.

“Yes!” Amy smiles.

“Why don’t you head over with the other kids before I give you guys some final rules before we go on.” Melissa tells Amy.

Josie kneels down in front of Amy before allowing her to go. “Good luck baby, just have fun and know we are all cheering you on.” Josie tells her daughter smiling.

“Okay mommy.” Amy gives her mom a hug before running off to be with the other students.

“Thanks for bringing her back.” Melissa looks to Josie sweetly.

“Sure. I just wanted to make sure she knew where to go. She has been super excited all week and can’t wait to show us everything she has learned.” Josie knows her daughter has been practicing every spare second she has.

“She is one of my best dancers for sure. She is going places if she sticks with it.” Melissa lingers a lot longer with Josie than any of the other parents.

“She does have some talent, I’m just glad she enjoys it so much.” Josie says as Melissa nods and smiles. 

After a few awkward seconds Josie speaks again.

“Well I should probably get back to my seat. Good luck.” Josie turns and walks away as Melissa watches her before going back to her students. 

Josie makes it to her seat next to Penelope and sits down.

“How was she?” Penelope asks thinking about her daughter.

“She was excited, no nerves in that child. Nothing scares her, reminds me of someone else I know.” Josie smirks at Penelope.

“She gets it from her mama that’s for sure. I just hope she isn’t upset once we tell her we aren’t coming to this dance studio anymore.” Penelope will be happy to be rid of Melissa.

“She will be upset, but once we find another one and get her started, she will be fine.” Josie reassures Penelope, knowing she is worried about how their daughter will take the news.

After a few minutes the show begins and they sit through a few other classes performing before they get to Amy’s group. 

They all watch in anticipation as they can’t help but have smiles plastered on their faces. Josie and Penelope look over to each other grabbing each other’s hands as they enjoy watching their daughter perform. 

After the show they all applaud loving how cute all the kids were with their dances. 

Josie, Penelope, Hope, Lizzie and Ryan are all waiting for Amy outside of the auditorium. They see her come out and wave her over with huge smiles.

“You did great baby!” Penelope is the first one to greet her daughter handing her a bouquet of flowers.

All Amy can do is smile widely. Josie is the next one to give her a hug followed by Hope and Lizzie. 

“You ready to go celebrate?” Josie asks her daughter. 

Amy nods as Penelope sees Melissa over to the side and decides to approach her.

“Melissa.” Penelope calls to get her attention.

Melissa turns towards her and rolls her eyes. “What do you need Penelope?”

“I just thought I would be the one to let you know Amy won’t be returning to your dance studio after tonight. I think you know why.” Penelope doesn’t beat around to bush. 

“I don’t believe you. Amy loves it here.” Melissa doesn’t take what Penelope is saying seriously.

“Believe what you want Melissa I’m just letting you know.” Penelope shrugs her shoulders knowing this conversation isn’t going anywhere.

“I want to hear it from Josie.” Melissa responds frustrated.

“You are hearing it from me. There is no need for you to have any contact with Josie anymore.” Penelope turns and walks away not giving Melissa another second of her time.

Melissa looks at Penelope with a glare and whispers to herself _“We will see about that.” _before turning around and walking back to her dance group.__

Penelope makes it out the door and catches up with her family. 

“Where were you?” Josie asks realizing Penelope had disappeared once they were outside of the building. 

“I was just letting Melissa know we won’t be attending her dance classes anymore.” Penelope walks back with Josie to give them some privacy as Hope and Lizzie hold Amy and Ryan’s hands as they walk in front of them. 

“Tonight, babe I was going to let her know this week.” Josie looks to Penelope wondering why she picked this time to say something. 

“I thought the sooner the better and there is no need for you to tell her that on your own. She isn’t to be trusted and I made it clear that we won’t be needing her to teach Amy anymore.” Penelope wants to be done with her. 

“How did she take it?” Josie continues to ask. 

“Who cares honestly. We are done with her thank goodness. Now let’s go enjoy dinner.” Penelope responds just wanting to put that woman behind them. 

“Okay.” Josie lets it go and wants to enjoy the rest of her night with her family. 

They end up letting Amy pick where they eat dinner and have a great time laughing and enjoying everyone’s company. 

After dinner Amy and Ryan both fall asleep in the car on the drive home. Penelope gets Amy out of the car and Josie picks up Ryan. 

“I think we are going to get going.” Hope whispers before they get into the house. 

“Okay, thanks again for coming, I know Amy was so happy to have you guys there.” Josie knows she loves having her aunts around. 

“We will call later this week.” Lizzie says as they head to their own car. 

Josie gets the door unlocked as she holds Ryan and opens the door. Penelope follows putting Amy into her own bed. 

Josie gets Ryan into his room and goes out to the car to get her purse and phone. When she looks down, she sees she has a few new text messages. 

She picks it up and sees its Melissa. **_Can I talk with you? **__**_**

The next one seems a little more forced. **_I want to hear from you that Amy isn’t coming back. That makes no sense. **__**_**

Josie doesn’t respond knowing right now isn’t a good time and will deal with this later. By the time she gets back into the house she receives one more message from Melissa. 

**_Come on Josie you can at least call me or something. **__**_**

“Who is it?” Penelope asks walking out of Amy’s room heading into where Josie is looking at her phone. 

“It’s Melissa. She wants to know why Amy isn’t coming back.” Josie tells Penelope showing her the phone. 

Penelope looks down at the messages and hands it back to Josie. “She’s crazy. I wouldn’t respond.” Penelope shakes her head knowing Melissa has a hard time accepting anything she says. 

“I wasn’t going to tonight. I’ll call her tomorrow and talk with her or something. I would think she would understand where we are coming from.” Josie tells Penelope confused as to why she is so set on Amy staying at her dance studio. 

“If you want too, but she should get the hint if you don’t give her any response at all. She heard it from me and that should be good enough.” Penelope doesn’t necessarily want Josie to respond, but can’t stop her if she does. 

“Okay babe, you’re right.” Josie agrees with Penelope and will just let it be for the time being. 

“Do you want me to stay the night? Just in case?” Penelope asks not knowing what Melissa is capable of. 

“No, I’ll be fine and I know you have that important meeting in the morning.” Josie tells Penelope leaning in and giving her a kiss. 

“Okay, I just wanted to make sure.” Penelope squeezes Josie’s shoulder and gives her a caring look. 

“I loved getting to spend tonight with the family and getting to see our daughter do something she loves.” Penelope tells Josie after pausing for a moment. 

“I did too. I think the kids are really enjoying us spending so much more time together.” Josie caresses Penelope’s cheek smiling. 

“I think so too. I’m enjoying spending more time together.” Penelope tells Josie as she pulls her in closer. 

Josie takes this moment to lean in and kiss Penelope as she wraps her hands around her neck pulling her in as close as she can. Penelope reciprocates by pulling Josie closer by her waist. After a few moments they pull apart and lean their foreheads against one another catching their breath. 

Josie is the first one to step back smiling at Penelope. “I’ll see you later this week, and hopefully we will be able to find another dance studio soon.” Josie tells Penelope knowing that is something they need to do for Amy. 

“I have a few clients that have kids that attend dance. I’ll reach out to them and see if we can get her in somewhere else.” Penelope knows how much Amy wants to dance and she knows how much she wants to get Amy and Josie away from Melissa. 

“Great, maybe once we find a studio, we can talk with her together. I’m going to guess we are both going to want to prepare for that conversation.” Josie knows her daughter won’t take the news happily. 

“She will be upset, but I think she is young enough and isn’t too attached that she can start somewhere else.” Penelope hopes. 

“I think so too.” Josie responds lingering with Penelope a little longer. 

“I should probably get going.” Penelope tells Josie as she walks her to the door. 

Penelope pauses in the doorway turning around and giving Josie one last kiss. “Bye Jojo.” 

Josie leans in once more before pulling back. “Bye Pen.” Josie smiles as Penelope heads to her car to head home. 

Josie shuts the door behind her and decides that it has been a long day and heads to bed as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is doing well! Thank you for all your kudos and comments, it really means a lot! You guys are awesome! This chapter is a little longer. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Josie is jolted awake by a noise she hears that she thinks is coming from outside. She looks at the clock and notices the time _3:00 AM _. She lays her head back down thinking it was just in her dreams when she hears it again. She gulps as sits up and slowly pulls her covers off her body and gets out of bed moving towards her bedroom door cracking it and peeking out. She finishes opening her door fully and makes her way out of her room to get to Ryan’s bedroom first. When she looks in, she sees he is sound asleep then heads to Amy’s room next. Her door is open so she peaks in and sees her asleep as well and breathes a sigh of relief.__

____

__

She leaves her kids doors halfway shut and starts to make her way back to her room wondering if she was just hearing things. When she is almost to her room, she hears the noise again knowing it isn’t just in her head. It sounds like it is coming from the front of the house by the garage. Josie’s heart is racing as she looks towards the front door and sees nothing out of the normal.

She makes it too her bedroom and grabs her phone. She knows it’s late, but calls the only person she knows that will make her feel better. The phone rings a few times without an answer, so Josie tries one more time.

On the second ring Penelope picks up. “Hey what’s wrong?” Penelope asks panicked being woken from her sleep when she sees who is calling.

“There is a noise coming from outside the house and I don’t know what to do Penelope.” Josie whispers breathing heavily. 

“Okay, what kind of noise did you hear?” Penelope asks sitting up more in her bed, trying to help calm Josie as much as she can. 

“Sounds like a banging noise, but it happens at random.” Josie tries to be calm herself, but it’s proving to be difficult.

“You sure it isn’t a cat getting in the trash or something?” Penelope asks knowing sometimes people can jump to conclusions.

“I don’t know Penelope, but I’m not going to go outside and check to find out.” Josie starts to make her way out of her bedroom when she hears it one more time.

“I just heard it again. I’m scared Penelope.” Josie tells her with a quiver in her voice.

“I’m coming. Just stay in your room or go with the kids and I’ll be there really soon.” Penelope can hear the fear in Josie’s voice and gets out of bed quickly.

“Can you stay on the phone?” Josie asks tentatively knowing she may be over exaggerating but doesn’t want to take the chance.

“Sure babe. The kids still asleep?” Penelope asks as she throws on a shirt and grabs her car keys. She looks back and sees Jasmine’s baseball bat by the door and decides to take it, just in case, before heading out.

“Yes.” Josie replies looking around grabbing the nearest thing to her trying to be prepared. 

“Just stay where you are and I’ll be over there as quickly as I can.” Penelope gets in the car and starts to drive. There is mostly silence on the line most of the way to her old house, but just the thought of Penelope being on the other end helps calm Josie. 

“I haven’t heard it again.” Josie replies as she listens closely.

“Well that’s good.” Penelope replies, not really knowing what else to say before she pulls onto her old street.

“Are you almost here?” Josie asks feeling like it’s been hours.

“Yes.” Penelope pulls into the driveway, as her lights shine on the house. She doesn’t see any cars out front or anything suspicious. She pulls up into the driveway and carefully gets out.

She gets the bat out that is next to her and shuts her car door as quietly as she can. She walks towards the side of the house as she slowly peaks around seeing nothing out of the ordinary. She then walks to Josie’s front door being very aware of her surroundings.

“I’m here, open the door.” Penelope whispers into the phone as she hears Josie on the other side unlocking it.

Josie opens the door and pulls Penelope in before shutting the door and locking it behind her. She pulls Penelope into her breathing quickly. 

Penelope wraps her hands around Josie rubbing soothing circles on her back. 

“It’s okay.” Penelope whispers to Josie as she feels her breathing start to even out.

Penelope gives Josie a few moments to compose herself allowing Josie to be the one to pull away first. 

“Did you see anything?” Josie asks as she scoots back from Penelope.

“Nothing. I looked around the house and didn’t see anything at all. It could have been an animal or something.” Penelope isn’t sure what to think, but wants to try and ease Josie’s fear of it being something else. 

“Are you sure?” Josie asks one more time.

“I can’t be one hundred percent sure babe. I honestly have no clue what was making the noise you heard.” Penelope tells Josie honestly.

“You don’t think..” Josie’s mind starts to wonder.

“I don’t think what?” Penelope questions. 

“No never mind.” Josie can’t think that’s true.

“No Josie, what were you going to say.” Penelope wraps her hand around Josie’s wrist gently wanting her to finish her thoughts. 

“It was Melissa?” Josie remembers the conversation from last night with Penelope and her mind goes somewhere else. 

“Why would she want to scare you. I would think she would just come up and knock on your door and talk with you. She wants you to like her not be scared of her.” Penelope would think the same thing, but knowing Melissa she would try to figure out a way to stay in contact with Josie any way she could. 

“I guess you are right. I just thought with all the text messages maybe I don’t know. I think I’m just tired.” Josie knows it probably was an animal, but just doesn’t know.

“Why don’t we watch some tv, get your mind off everything.” Penelope offers.

“You have that meeting in what, 5 hours. I shouldn’t have bothered you with this, it seems silly now.” Josie looks down shaking her head.

Penelope lifts Josie’s chin up towards her. “Hey, it isn’t silly. I want you to call me when you are scared or nervous or whenever. You have no reason to feel bothered by calling me.” Penelope gives Josie a reassuring smile.

“Okay. I just want to check all the doors one more time though.” Josie starts to walk towards the door, but before she can, Penelope stops her gently.

“I’ll do it, just find a tv show you want to watch.” Penelope goes around and checks all the doors and then checks on their children before heading back into the living room.

Josie has picked a show and is sitting on the couch not really watching. Penelope walks over to her and sits next to her putting her arm around Josie.

Josie snuggles in closer to Penelope laying her head on Penelope’s side.

Within minutes Josie is fast asleep feeling the warmth of Penelope beneath her.

Penelope isn’t far behind as they both fall asleep with the tv still on. 

What feels like 5 minutes, but was obviously more, Penelope wakes up and sees its light outside. She looks at the time and knows she needs to leave to get ready so she can make it to her meeting on time. 

She slowly tries to not wake Josie, but it proves to be difficult with her squeezing Penelope tighter every time she pulls away. 

Penelope just decides to shake Josie gently. “Josie.” Penelope whispers.

Josie starts to stir looking up. “Huh.” Josie asks with her eyes still closed.

“I need to get going if I’m going to make it to my meeting in time. You should go lay in your bed for a couple more hours before the kids wake up.” Penelope loves seeing Josie with her hair out of place.

Josie nods and opens her eyes as Penelope starts to stand but Josie reaches for her hand and squeezes. Penelope turns towards Josie who just points her index finger at her lips. 

Penelope laughs before leaning down and giving Josie a tender kiss. 

“Thanks for staying over.” Josie leans up and kisses Penelope one more time. 

“Anytime Jojo.” Penelope smiles, “but I really need to get going. I’ll call you later.” Penelope heads out and Josie makes her way to her bed for a couple more hours of sleep. 

* * *

They have been able to keep a routine which is really nice for both of them and their kids. Penelope calls her kids every night, but stays on the phone after to talk with Josie and see how her day went. It feels like they are back in college where everything was perfect.

There have been no more instances with weird noises at night either, both of them chalking it up to something unimportant. 

Penelope is at her home with Jasmine when she hears her phone ring. When she sees Josie's name across the screen she smiles and answers quickly.

"Hey Jojo, I was just thinking about you." Penelope smiles into her phone.

"I'm glad that I'm on your mind, but I kind of need to talk with you about something. Could you come by tonight, the kids should be asleep by 8:30?" Josie asks.

"Yes, sure I can come by at 9, is everything okay?" Penelope asks worriedly.

"Yeah, yeah everything is fine just come at 9 okay?" Josie repeats.

"I'll be there. Tell the kids goodnight for me." Penelope tells Josie.

"I will, see you in a bit." Josie says before hanging up.

Josie makes her way to Ryan and Amy who are playing together in Amy’s room. 

“You guys ready for bed?” Josie asks both of them walking in. 

“Not yet mommy.” Ryan says as he looks up at her before going back to play with Amy. Josie walks over and sits down next too them. 

“How about I play with you guys for a bit and then we go get you in bed. 10 minutes okay?” Jose tries to compromise with her children.

“Okay mommy.” Amy tells her as Josie sits on the floor to play with her kids. 

After the ten minutes, reluctantly Ryan and Amy go brush their teeth and get in their beds. Josie gives them a kiss before heading out into the kitchen. 

As she grabs a drink of water, she hears a knock at the front door and smiles knowing it’s Penelope. She walks towards the door.

"Hey" Josie opens the door to let Penelope in.

Penelope walks in and gives Josie a kiss. 

"Hey" Penelope says after pulling away and goes to set her purse down in the living room.

"What is it that you wanted to talk about? You had me worried all day." Penelope asks turning towards Josie.

"I didn't want you to worry I'm sorry about that, but I wanted to talk with you in person." Josie walks closer to Penelope so they don't wake the kids.

"What is it?" Penelope asks curiously.

"Your mom called me this morning and basically told me that her and your dad would be here tomorrow to stay for the week. They said they missed their grandchildren and they were coming. I couldn't really argue with them because we haven't talked with them because of us so..." Josie knows that things could get complicated.

“What's wrong with that?" Penelope asks confused.

"They don't know that we haven't been together for these past few months and that you moved out; since we are trying to work things out, I don't really want to open that can of worms if it isn’t necessary." Josie tells Penelope as she realizes why Josie was concerned about this.

"Oh, now I see why you are a little worried. What do you want to do about it?" Penelope asks, knowing they need to come up with a plan.

"I was thinking you could just come back for the week and stay with us? I know we are doing well and I don't want to screw up what we have now, but I don't want to have to talk with your parents about this when we are working it out." Josie says to Penelope a little worried.

Penelope walks closer to Josie and squeezes her hand comfortingly. "Hey that would be fine. I'll move some of my stuff back in tomorrow morning and we can figure it out for a week okay." Penelope caresses Josie cheek with her other hand.

"Thanks Pen." Josie smiles back at Penelope before leaning in to give her a soft kiss.

"Do you know what time they are coming tomorrow?" Penelope asks pulling out of the kiss.

"I think she said in the afternoon, so we have a little time in the morning." Josie tells Penelope.

"Okay that's good. I'm kind of glad I get to spend the week with you guys. It'll be nice to be able to put our kids to sleep every night. We should probably tell Amy and Ryan about me staying for the week because they won't understand why I'm here all of a sudden." Penelope knows Amy and Ryan will be confused but happy at the same time.

"We can talk with them in the morning when you bring some of your stuff back over." Josie tells Penelope before taking her hand and leading her to the couch.

“I was wondering if you wanted to watch a movie like old times?" Josie asks as Penelope sits right next to her.

"Yeah that sounds great, what movie did you have in mind?" Penelope asks smiling back at Josie.

"How about this one?" Josie asks getting a comedy out.

"Any movie you want babe." Penelope says knowing she just wants to spend this time with Josie.

Once Josie puts the movie in, she goes to the couch where Penelope is already sitting. Josie snuggles into Penelope as the movie starts.

After about half of the movie they start to hear Ryan crying from his bedroom.

"I'll get him." Penelope says as Josie slides off her and lets Penelope stands up to go get their son.

"Hey baby. What's wrong?” Penelope asks as she picks him up.

"Mama, I had a bad dream." Ryan replies as he snuggles into her.

“It’s okay buddy. You want to come and sit with your mommy and I for a bit until you fall back asleep?” Penelope asks her son as she looks down at him brushing some hair out of his face.

Ryan just nods his head as Penelope carries him into the living room. Josie is sitting on the couch as Penelope brings him over and hands him to Josie as she sits next to them.

“Bad dream.” Penelope whispers as Josie squeezes her son tighter and kisses his temple.

"Does he usually wake up like that?" Penelope asks Josie concerned.

"He has been more lately. I'm not sure why he keeps waking up, it's been happening for the last couple of weeks." Josie tells Penelope knowing Ryan is having a harder time sleeping lately.

Penelope looks at Ryan then looks to Josie. "I'm sorry for not being here more for you and the kids. You can't be getting great sleep if he keeps waking up like this." Penelope is ashamed that Josie's been doing so much on her own.

"It's okay. You're here now and we don't need to dwell on the past." Josie reaches for Penelope's hand grabbing it softly.

Penelope just smiles at her as she rubs Ryan’s back softly as they finish watching the movie. Once the movie is over, she sees Ryan asleep on Josie’s chest. 

“I’ll take him to bed.” Penelope stands as Josie carefully hands Ryan to Penelope who rests his head on her shoulder. She lays him in his bed and tucks him in before giving him a kiss and leaving his door halfway open. 

She heads back into the living room where Josie is still sitting. "I should probably get going so that I can pack a few things to bring back over for the week." Penelope goes to grab her purse and keys.  
Josie stands up and follows Penelope too the door. "So tomorrow you will be here in the morning?" Josie asks.

"Yes, I'll get Jasmine to help and tell her what's going on. I'll also call my mom just to confirm everything." Penelope responds.

"Okay that would be a good idea." Josie agrees with Penelope.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow and I'm glad I got to see you tonight." Penelope says smiling at Josie.

"Me too." Josie smiles back and gives Penelope a chaste kiss. As she starts to pull away Penelope pulls Josie back in by her elbow gently kissing her one more time.

"Goodnight." Josie says letting go of Penelope.

"Goodnight, I'll see you in the morning." Penelope says as she turns to leave.

Once Penelope gets to Jasmine's house, she tells her about the plan and Jasmine is all for it.

The next morning Penelope gets up puts a pot of coffee on and decides to call her mom.

After a few rings she answers. "Hey Penelope, I'm assuming I got a phone call because you've talked with Josie?" Penelope's mom asks knowing that her daughter hasn't been keeping in touch.

"Yes, I talked with Josie and I'm sorry for not calling and inviting you over to see us and your grandchildren. Everything's been crazy busy lately." Penelope says knowing since she's been focused on her relationship with Josie, she's forgotten about everything else.

"We are all busy Penelope you could have still called every once in a while. But that's why I called Josie, I knew she wouldn't say no to your dad and I staying for the week." Penelope's mom says into the phone.

"I wouldn't have said no either, but more than a day’s notice would have been nice." Penelope says with an even tone.

"This way there was no backing out." Penelope's mom says knowing that her daughter didn't have time to cancel.

"What time are you and dad arriving so I can come pick you up?" Penelope asks knowing her mom is just as stubborn as her.

"We should be in around six tonight. Also is your sister going to come by?" Her mom asks. 

"Yes mom, she will despite what you may think I do keep in contact with her." Penelope replies knowing that her mom is upset about her daughters not keeping in touch.

Penelope pauses and sighs before continuing. "Look mom I don't want to argue about not keeping in contact. I'm glad that you and dad are coming and I know Amy and Ryan would love to see you. So would Josie and I." Penelope knows she does miss her mom and would like to see her.

"Well I'm glad because I miss seeing you guys too." her mom says emotionally.

"Okay I'll be there at six to pick you guys up and I'll let Josie know." Penelope starts to finish the conversation.

"Okay love you honey." Penelope’s mom says. 

"Love you too mom." Penelope replies before hanging up and turning towards Jasmine. 

"I'm guessing you are on okay terms with mom?" Jasmine asks walking into the kitchen to get her a cup of coffee.

"I guess. She's coming in at six so that gives us time to get some boxes to Josie's and talk with Amy and Ryan." Penelope says grabbing a cup of coffee herself.

"We can leave after this." Jasmine says holding up her coffee before taking a sip.

Penelope just nods and goes to sit at the table to call Josie and let her know that they will be there in about 30 minutes.

Once they finish their coffee, Penelope and Jasmine get the boxes that they are ready to take over to Josie's.

"Did we get everything that you wanted to take back?" Jasmine asks carrying the last box out.

"Yeah I think that's good. Let's head over to Josie's now so we have enough time to unload everything." Penelope gets into the car with her sister getting in the passenger seat.

Once they arrive at Josie's, Penelope approaches the door and knocks. She hears Josie talking to who she can only assume is Amy.

Josie opens the door. "Mama!" Amy yells running towards Penelope.

"Hey baby!" Penelope says kneeling down pulling her daughter into a hug.

"Mommy told me that grandma and grandpa are coming to visit!” Amy says smiling at her mom.

"Yes, they are! They miss you guys so much they want to stay all week!" Penelope says as she sets Amy down who then runs towards her aunt.

"Hey babe." Josie says as she gives Penelope a peck on her lips.

"Hey, I brought some boxes and was going to unload some of them into the bedroom." Penelope says to Josie standing in the doorway.

"Okay do you need any help?" Josie asks.

"No, I think Jasmine and I can get it. But thanks." Penelope says to Josie.

"Amy come back in so your mama and aunt can bring the boxes in!" Josie yells to Amy who turns around and runs back inside.

After a few minutes Jasmine and Penelope get the boxes inside and start unloading them. It takes a couple hours to get everything back in their places but eventually they do.

Josie walks back into the bedroom once Penelope is almost finished.

"It looks so different in here with all of your stuff back in the room." Josie starts to grab a picture off of her dresser. It's of Josie and Penelope at the park, Josie is holding Ryan, and Amy is playing catch with Penelope.

Penelope walks up behind Josie. "It's a good different isn't it?" Penelope asks.

Josie turns towards her and smiles. "Yeah of course it is. It looks more like our bedroom did before you know, living in separate houses."

"Hopefully it can stay like this." Penelope smiles back at Josie and gives her a sweet kiss before pulling back and finishes unloading the boxes.

Once everything is settled, they have a few hours before Penelope's parents show up.

"I think we should talk with Amy and Ryan before your parents are here." Josie tells Penelope as they finish setting everything up.

"Okay let's go get them from the living room." Penelope says as her and Josie head into the living room where Jasmine, Amy and Ryan are playing.

"Hey Amy, Ryan, mommy and I wanted to talk with you." Penelope smiles towards her daughter as she walks towards them.

"What mama?" Amy asks confused.

"You know how grandma and grandpa are coming back for the week?" Penelope starts as Amy nods.

"Well I'll be staying for the week too." Penelope continues.

"You will be here at night to tuck me in?" Amy asks still not understanding.

"Yes baby, I'll be here all week to help you with your homework and to take you to the park or to tuck you in at night." Penelope smiles at her daughter.

"Really mama!" Amy smiles.

"Yep!" Penelope replies before Amy gives her a big hug. When she pulls away, she looks to Josie.

"Where is Aunt Jasmine going to stay?" Amy asks concerned.

"She will stay at her house where your mama and her have been staying. She will be okay." Josie tells her daughter.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Amy yells before going back to play with aunt.

“Hey buddy, you understand what we are saying?” Josie asks Ryan since he hasn’t said anything.

“Yes mommy. Mama is staying here now.” Ryan smiles at the both of them before running to play with Jasmine and Amy. 

Penelope stands next to Josie. "That was easier than I thought. I hope they don’t mention anything to my mom or dad, explaining all of that would be a hassle and in the past."

"Yeah but if one of them does it won't be a big deal now that we are truly working on our relationship." Josie smiles at Penelope before squeezing her hand.

They stay for a little longer before both Jasmine and Penelope go to pick up their parents.

"Alright Josie, we'll be back in a little bit." Penelope tells Josie before grabbing her keys and heading out with Jasmine.

Once they get to the airport they park and go to the front where their parents should be coming out. After a few minutes they see their parents approaching with their bags. Their mom is the first one to spot them and she picks up her pace.

"My girls!" She yells running up to give them a hug.

"Hey mom." Penelope smiles before pulling out of the hug seeing her dad approaching.

"Hey dad." Penelope smiles as her father pulls her into a hug too.

"I missed you." Her dad tells her.

"I missed you too dad." Penelope says truthfully.

"Where is my daughter-in-law and grandchildren?" Penelope's mother asks.

"They are at home. It was too much to bring them, so Josie was making dinner for us all and we just decided to come pick you guys up." Penelope leans down to take her mom’s bag.

They start to walk out to the car and get in to head back to Josie and Penelope's house.

Once they arrive, Jasmine and Penelope grab the bags as their parents walk ahead.

When they get to the door Penelope opens it. "Hey babe we are back!" Penelope yells as she sees Amy running to the door.

"Hey Amy, wow you've gotten so big!" Penelope's mom comments before giving her granddaughter a hug.

"I know grandma! I grew so much!" Amy smiles as she pulls out of the hug. When she does, she sees Josie walking over holding Ryan.

"Hey Linda." She smiles before Linda walks over pulling Josie in for a hug.

"Hey sweetheart. And my have you gotten big too!" Linda smiles looking at Ryan.

"Ryan can you say hi to grandma?" Josie looks to Ryan who seems kind of shy burying his head into Josie.

"He'll warm up to you after a few minutes." Josie smiles.

"I know he is so much older now." Linda comments as Josie sets him down. When she does, he starts running over towards Penelope.

When she feels him by her side, she bends down to pick him up. "Hey baby." She smiles as he lays his head on her chest.

"You ready to eat dinner?" She asks him as she starts to make her way into the kitchen to put him in his booster seat.

"Yes, dinner is ready so if everyone wants to sit around the table we can eat." Josie announces as everyone make their way into the kitchen.

Penelope gets Ryan in his booster seat as Amy goes to sit next to him. "Amy do you want just chicken, or do you want some beef too?" Penelope asks her daughter.

"Just chicken please." Amy says politely before Penelope goes to get Amy's food and Ryan's.

Once she does, she sets it in front of them and then goes to grab her food.

"This looks great Josie, thank you for making dinner." Linda comments before starting to eat.

"It was no problem; I was trying to find something easy that everyone would like. I thought you guys would be hungry after your flight." Josie says as she takes a bite.

They all have small talk at the table while they eat their dinner. Amy steals the show talking about her dancing and everything else that is going on with her. Luckily, she didn’t mention spending a lot of time at Jasmine’s with her mama. 

After dinner Penelope shows her mom and dad where they will be staying. "You guys are staying in here and the guest bathroom is just down the hall. If you guys want to get settled you are more than welcome too." Penelope suggests.

"Yes, honey I think we are going to put our things away and get ready for bed, it's been a long day." Linda says as she gives her daughter a kiss on her cheek.

"Okay mom sounds good. We will have plenty of time this week to spend together. Goodnight dad." Penelope says before letting her parents settle in while going out into the kitchen to help Josie.

"I'm going to head home, but let me know if you guys decide to do anything tomorrow." Jasmine grabs her bag.

"Alright sis, thanks for everything and I'll be seeing you a lot this week. Drive careful." Penelope gives her sister a hug before she heads out.

"You need help." Penelope asks Josie as she sees her cleaning up the kitchen.

"Could you get Ryan a bath while I finish cleaning in here. Then I'll get Amy to bed." Josie tells Penelope.

"Sure, Ryan you ready to get a bath? You can show me all your new cars and we can put them in the tub!” Penelope smiles as Ryan’s eyes light up before he runs off to get a few cars to play with while he gets bathed. 

Once he is bathed, Penelope lays him in his bed and reads him a book before tucking him in. When she leaves his room, she sees that Josie is putting Amy to bed so she quietly walks in.

"Mama." Amy smiles with tired eyes before Penelope sits on the edge of the bed next to Josie.

"Is mommy reading you a book?" Penelope asks.

"Yes, but she's almost done." Amy comments as Josie finishes reading the story to her daughter.

When Josie finishes reading, she sees Amy fast asleep. They both give her a kiss on her forehead before heading back into their bedroom.

"Quite a day don't you think?" Penelope smiles before sitting on the bed.

"Yeah it was but I think it went well all things considered." Josie replies looking at Penelope sitting on the bed not sure of how this sleeping arrangement will work.

"You know my parents are going to want to spend every minute with the kids. I'm going to try and get off a couple days of work but I'll have to go in some of the week." Penelope says as she sits on the edge of the bed taking her shoes off.

"Okay yeah and then I can take the other days off and spend some time with your parents." Josie replies as she stands to the side.

"That sounds great babe." Penelope smiles before getting off the bed trying to find her pajamas.

When she looks up, she sees Josie looking a little nervous. "Hey what's wrong?" Penelope asks walking closer to her.

Josie sighs before speaking. "We haven't slept in the same bed for a while and I'm just... I don't know a little nervous I guess." Josie says honestly.

Penelope looks at Josie and gives her a small smile. "We haven't, but I think this will be good for us. I miss having you lying next to me like it used to be." Penelope brushes some hair out of Josie's face.

"I miss it too." Josie smiles too Penelope before giving her a hug and resting her head on Penelope’s shoulder.

After a few seconds of being in each other’s arms Penelope pulls back slowly.

"Why don’t you get a shower first and then I'll get one after you." Penelope lets go of Josie as she nods and heads to get ready for bed.

Penelope waits until Josie closes the door before sighing and sitting on the bed. Penelope wants everything to go perfectly so that she can prove that Josie and her should go back to living together and being a family again. She decides to turn on the television to distract her mind.

Once Josie is finished, she heads into the bedroom where Penelope is leaning against the headboard watching TV. When she sees Josie coming out in her boy shorts and tank top she gulps while taking her in. She can't believe she would let work get between them.

"Pen? Pen?" Josie gets closer to the bed waving her hand in front of Penelope's face.

"Yeah?" Penelope shakes her head looking at Josie.

"Your turn." Josie smiles before Penelope gets out of bed and gets ready herself.

When Penelope is finished, she heads out into the bedroom where she sees Josie already asleep on her side. Penelope smiles widely before carefully getting in next to her turning off the tv in the process. She lays down and looks over to Josie who couldn't look more beautiful if she tried. Penelope doesn't want to push it, so she just lays on her side trying to not get in Josie's space unless she wants her too.

After a few minutes of lying there, she feels Josie start to move and turn towards her. Penelope isn't sure what to do so she just stays still. Josie moves closer and throws her arm around Penelope's waist. Josie's breath keeps hitting the side of Penelope's neck and she's trying to remain calm and figure out where to put her hands.

She waits a second before putting her hand on top of Josie's, loving how close they are even if Josie doesn't realize it. After a few minutes Penelope drifts off to sleep herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading! :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Penelope's mom finding out about them being separated change anything?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Sorry this chapter has taken me so long to get out. I have to read over everything one hundred times to make sure it's right. I love all the comments and kudos! It really does inspire me to keep writing, especially since there is no new information in regards to Penelope on the show. As always you guys rock! :) Hope you enjoy this chapter!

The next morning Josie starts to stir a little confused about feeling the warmth next to her. When she starts to lift her head, she sees that Penelope has her arms wrapped protectively around her and she is practically laying on top of Penelope. At first, she thinks about moving and acting like this didn't happen, but she feels comfortable and smiles putting her head back down on Penelope's chest savoring the moment for a little longer.

After a few more minutes she starts to hear Ryan crying from his bed, so she decides to gently remove herself from Penelope to go get him. Penelope rolls over and Josie looks to her hoping she doesn’t wake up. Penelope just sighs and stays asleep. 

In the kitchen, Linda is making breakfast for the whole family with Amy by her side.

"Grandma how long are you staying?" Amy asks as Linda starts cracking some eggs.

"Until the end of the week sweetie." Linda replies smiling at her granddaughter.

"I like having you here grandma because mommy and mama are here all the time." Amy smiles back.

"I like being here too sweetie, but I think your mommy and mama are here all the time, even when I leave." Linda says confused.

"No." Amy shakes her head.

"What do you mean?" Linda continues to question.

"Mama stays with Aunt Jasmine, we go see her when she's not working. I see mama more now." Amy continues to say as she helps stir the pancake batter.

"Why would your mama stay with Aunt Jasmine?" Linda presses.

"Mommy and mama said they need to because of mama's work. I don't like when mama isn't with me and mommy and Ryan." Amy starts to say.

"I know honey, but mama is here now and grandma and grandpa." Linda gives a closed smile to her granddaughter not wanting her to be upset.

After mixing the batter they start to make the pancakes when Josie walks in with Ryan.

"Hey mommy! Grandma and me are making pancakes for everyone!" Amy smiles.

"Are you! I thought I smelled something delicious!" Josie smiles back walking over to put Ryan in his booster seat.

"Good morning Linda." Josie says as she walks over to the coffee pot.

"Good morning Josie." Linda gives a small smile back trying to act normal.

"Where's Penelope?" Linda asks as she flips some of the pancakes.

"She is still asleep. I thought I would let her sleep in for a bit since we don't have anything going on this morning." Josie tells Linda as she pours a cup of coffee.

"Oh, well breakfast is almost ready if you would like to sit." Linda continues as Josie nods and goes to the table where she sits next to Ryan, and Amy goes to sit next to her mom.

Linda looks to Josie having all these questions going through her head, just thinking about how hard it is to go through a separation from someone. Linda sighs before bringing over the plate of pancakes to the table.

“I’ll get the plates.” Josie stands and grabs plates for all of them with silverware. 

As they start to eat Penelope walks out into the kitchen rubbing her eyes. 

“Good morning.” Penelope says to no one in particular as she grabs a cup of coffee. 

Linda looks over to Penelope taking a breath knowing now isn’t the time to discuss anything about what Amy just told her.

“Oh pancakes.” Penelope grabs a plate and makes her way to the table. 

“Good morning.” Penelope smiles at Josie leaning in and giving her a kiss before sitting down at the table next to her.

“Good morning babe.” Josie says to Penelope.

“How did you sleep mom?” Penelope asks as she grabs a couple pancakes from the table and puts them on her plate.

“Quite well actually.” Linda responds looking to Penelope then looking over to Josie.

“I’m glad, you were probably pretty tired from your flight too.” Penelope says to her mom as she takes a sip from her coffee.

Linda just nods her head and continues to eat. 

“Did you have any plans for today?” Penelope asks her mom.

“Not really. I know your dad and I would like to spend some time with Amy and Ryan. Maybe the park or a movie.” Linda responds smiling over to Amy and Ryan who are eating their pancakes, getting syrup everywhere.

“Can we go to the park mommy? I want to show grandma how I can swing by myself.” Ryan asks. 

“Sure buddy, whatever you guys want to do.” Josie responds.

“Grandma can you watch me play on the slide or can we play hide and seek?” Amy asks her grandma.

“I would love to play hide and seek with you honey.” Linda loves that her grandchildren want to spend time with her. 

“We can get ready after breakfast.” Penelope tells everyone at the table as they all continue to eat.

Breakfast is relatively quiet with Ryan and Amy taking over the conversation. 

“I’m going to get dressed and wake your father.” Linda has finished eating and stands up to put her plate in the sink before making it back to the guest room. 

After everyone gets dressed, they head to the park. 

“We can just walk to the park if that’s okay with you mom and dad.” Penelope asks as she grabs the cooler with some waters. 

“Yes, we should be fine. It is still early enough in the morning.” Linda responds as they put Amy and Ryan in their stroller before making it to the park. 

Everyone enjoys the park, having a good time despite the tension that is felt between Linda and Penelope. Linda is trying to get over what Amy talked with her about, but everything is making since about not being in contact or wanting them to visit over the last few months. 

Throughout the rest of the day Linda isn't sure of what to do with the information that was given to her. She tries to remain normal but it is proving hard not to ask questions.

They decide to go get ice cream after being out in the heat for a while. Everyone sits at a table inside together. 

“Josie you want to help me get the ice cream?” Penelope asks.

“Sure. Amy and Ryan stay with grandma and grandpa okay.” Josie tells them.

“Okay mommy.” They both respond.

Penelope waits with Josie in line after taking everyone’s orders. “Does my mom seem kind of odd today?” Penelope asks.

“I mean she seemed okay this morning. She was great with the kids.” Josie looks to Penelope as she tries to think back to their day.

“She didn’t talk with me much, which seems weird.” Penelope says as they pause their conversation starting to order their ice cream.

“I guess, but I think you are reading too much into it Pen. She probably just wants to spend as much time with the kids as she can.” Josie tries to relieve Penelope’s stress.  
Penelope looks to Josie and nods not completely convinced. 

They end up eating their ice cream and head home knowing it has been an eventful first day already. 

That evening, they all decide to just order take out for dinner and enjoy the evening as a family. Jasmine comes by for dinner after work and they enjoy catching up, even though Linda knows she is going to have to have a conversation with her daughter sooner than later. 

They spend a little bit longer together before Jasmine heads home for the evening. 

While Josie is getting the kids to bed, Penelope is out back on the patio and Linda decides to finally discuss what she's been wanting to all day.

"Hey mom." Penelope starts as she takes a sip of her drink. Linda doesn’t even bother sitting.

"Why did Amy tell me that she doesn't see you all the time and you live with Jasmine?!" Linda asks raising her voice.

"Um" Penelope looks caught off guard as she sets her drink down.

"Why Penelope?!" Linda harshly yells. 

"Keep your voice down! Josie is trying to get the kids to sleep." Penelope replies in a hushed whisper.

"I want answers." Linda sternly says crossing her arms over her chest.

"Okay." Penelope sighs taking a breath before explaining. 

"I have been living with Jasmine for the last few months, that’s true. Josie and I were having issues and I wasn't being a very good wife and we were arguing all the time. She had enough and told me to leave. I went to stay with Jasmine and I thought it would be a couple days, but it ended up being longer and I needed a place to stay." Penelope lets it all out knowing that telling the truth is the best option. 

"Why?! What did you do that she would not want you with your kids?" Linda is trying to understand.

"I wasn't around okay; I was working too much and I wasn't here for Josie or our kids. It was my fault." Penelope wants her mom to know Josie didn't do anything wrong.

"Penelope you need to fix this! What is this all an act for us? You didn't think you could tell your father and I about what happened?" Linda is clearly frustrated that her daughter didn’t say anything to them.

"I just didn't want to worry you guys when we are working things out. And yes, I did just move back in but we are doing better now and I've been working on putting my family first. Please don't be mad at us." Penelope can tell her mom is unhappy with her.

"I'm not mad. Well I am mad, but Penelope you can't do that to your family. They are everything." Linda tries to be calmer.

"I realize that now, I was taking them for granted and I know now what it's like without them and it sucks. I don't want that life again." Penelope replies as she sees Josie coming out.

"Hey." Josie smiles at both of them before seeing how intense they both look. "Um I can go back in since it looks like you guys are talking. " Josie starts to say turning back around.

"No stay." Linda replies looking at Josie.

Josie slowly starts to walk out and sits next to Penelope. 

"I got Ryan to sleep finally." Josie tries to start the conversation, knowing the tension is high.

"That's good he has been more wired this week." Penelope smiles to Josie before looking at her mom.

"Josie your daughter was telling me how Penelope has been staying with Jasmine. It would have been nice to know that information before we came." Linda gets right too it.

Josie looks at Penelope before she thinks of what to say. "I just thought it was pointless knowing that Penelope and I are doing so much better than we were."

"The fact that you guys were having hard times at all is something you should have told us. We could have been here to help." Linda knows how hard things can get having kids and a family. 

"We didn't want to involve more people than we needed too. I think this time apart has made both of us stronger in our own ways." Josie starts to say as she looks over to Penelope grabbing her hand and squeezing it sweetly.

"I'm sorry mom, but can we look past this and just enjoy the rest of the week as a family?" Penelope asks squeezing Josie’s hand back as she looks to her mom.

Linda pauses for a second. "I guess, but this conversation isn't over." She says as she heads into the house.

Josie looks to Penelope. "What was that all about?"

"I guess Amy told her about me not being here all the time." Penelope comments.

"We should have never thought we could get away with not saying anything. I hope your mom can understand why we didn't." Josie says concerned.

"I think she does but she isn't happy that we were having problems that serious, I could tell from her voice." Penelope tells Josie.

"I'm kind of glad she knows earlier in the week so we can all just enjoy the rest of our time together." Josie knows this coming out now could put a damper on the week, but it may be better that they talked about it now.

"It will be fine; she'll go to sleep tonight and then after that she will start to get over it. Why don't we go inside and get to bed so tomorrow we can all hang out together." Penelope says to Josie standing up and reaching out her hand for Josie to take.

Josie smiles widely before taking Penelope's hand and following her into the house.

* * *

The next morning Josie walks out into the living room where she sees Linda and Amy sitting in the kitchen and Penelope's dad holding Ryan playing peek a boo. Josie smiles before entering.  
"Good morning." Josie says to no one in particular.

"Hey mommy!" Amy jumps out of her seat to give her mom a hug.

"Hey baby. Did grandma make you breakfast again?" Josie asks.

"Yes, and you too, come eat." Amy grabs her mom’s hand and leads her to the kitchen. Josie looks up at Linda and can tell that last night's events are still bothering her.

"Good morning Linda." Penelope's mom looks up to Josie.

"Good morning Josie. There is coffee in the pot and if you want to grab a plate you can grab some breakfast." Linda tells her going back to talk with Amy.

"Thank you for all this." Josie says as she grabs a plate.

"Is Penelope awake?" She asks.

"No, she doesn’t get a lot of chances to sleep in, so I just let her be." Josie doesn't really know what to say to not make this more awkward than it is.

"Hmm." Linda replies going to sit at the kitchen table with her coffee.

Josie sighs and finishes getting her food before taking a seat at the table.

“So, what do you guys want to do today?" Josie starts a light conversation.

"It doesn't matter to me. Maybe we can take the kids to the zoo and then after I can take Amy and Ryan somewhere so you and Penelope can have some time together." Linda looks up at Josie.

"If that's what you would like to do, then sure. But Penelope and I don't need time, we can spend it with you guys." Josie says knowing what her mother in law is getting at.

"Are you sure about that?" Linda questions before seeing Penelope walking into the kitchen.

"Good morning." Penelope smiles before leaning down to give Josie a kiss before walking to get her own cup of coffee.

"Hey." Josie smiles at Penelope before looking back to Linda who still looks a little upset.

"Did you figure out what the plan is for today." Penelope asks as she gets her cup and sits at the kitchen table with her mom and wife.

"Well your mom was saying we could go to the zoo and then they would take the kids in the afternoon so we could spend some time together, but I told her that that wasn't necessary we could all hang out together." Josie tells Penelope.

"Oh well yeah mom we can all stay together we don't need any time by ourselves." Penelope says to her mom.

"Whatever you want Penelope." Linda replies as she gets up to go into the living room where her grand-kids are.

Penelope looks at Josie and Josie looks back at Penelope. "I think she is still a little upset at us." Josie comments.

"Yep, would look that way. We just need to give her a couple of days and show her that we are fine and then maybe she will be fine too." Penelope says to Josie before laying her hand on top of hers giving it a squeeze.

"I hope." Josie sighs.

After breakfast and getting everyone ready they head to the zoo. Jasmine has to work, and Penelope’s dad isn’t up for a whole day out in the heat, so they won’t be able to join them.

Once they get there they park and get out, while Amy holds Linda’s hand and Ryan holds onto Josie’s. 

“What do you guys want to see first?” Josie asks their kids.

“Monkeys! Lions!” Amy and Ryan both say at the same time.

“Maybe we can get a map and go in an order so we don’t miss anything?” Penelope suggests.

“Sounds perfect.” Josie responds as they start exploring. 

First up are the birds and then the crocodiles. 

“Wow mommy look at that!” Amy watches the crocodiles in ah, just enjoying being out and seeing so many different animals.

“Isn’t that cool?” Josie asks looking on with her daughter.

“Really cool.” Amy says happily.

“Can we go see the lions now?” Ryan asks really wanting to see his favorite animal.

“Not yet baby. We are going to the elephants and giraffes first okay.” Josie says standing next to him.

They explore a little more before Penelope and Josie can tell everyone needs a break. 

“How about lunch?” Penelope asks everyone seeing a restaurant up ahead.

“That sounds great.” Linda responds really enjoying this time with her family.

“Why don’t you guys go get a table and I’ll go order the food.” Josie tells them knowing this may be a good time for Penelope to spend with her mom.

“Thanks Josie. Come on guys I see a table over there in the shade.” Penelope says as she takes Ryan’s hand and Linda takes Amy’s as they head over. 

They have a seat and Penelope looks to her mom, while her kids are distracted by the squirrels and birds wanting food under their table. 

“You doing okay mom?” Penelope asks trying to start a conversation.

“Yes.” Linda responds with nothing more.

“Come on mom, I don’t want it to be like this all week.” Penelope only gets to see her mom every so often and really doesn’t want to the whole week to be wasted.

Linda sighs and looks to her daughter. “I know, I’m sorry I’m taking it so hard, but seeing you guys together I just don’t understand the separation. You and Josie seem so happy together.” 

“Trust me it wasn’t always like this. We have worked hard to get back to this point.” Penelope tells her mom honestly.

“I know honey, I can see that. I am upset that you didn’t tell me, but I can see why. I thought maybe this was just an act, but seeing you guys together even over these last couple of days, you look like a normal married couple.” Linda responds.

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Penelope laughs as Linda smiles. 

Josie makes her way over with a tray of food and looks to Linda and Penelope smiling at each other and has to smile herself. 

“Got everything?” Penelope asks as she takes the tray from Josie.

“I need to go back and get the drinks; anyone need anything else?” Josie asks.

“Ketchup if they have it and napkins.” Penelope knows the kids will need both.

Josie nods and heads back inside to get the rest of the items.

“Come on Ryan and Amy start eating.” Penelope tells her kids as she sets the food in front of them.

Josie makes it back over and sets the drinks down in front of everyone and the ketchup as well. 

“Dig in.” Josie smiles as she sits next to Penelope. 

They enjoy their lunch before they finish seeing the rest of the zoo. 

“Look mama the lions!” Ryan runs over to the front of the window and stares at them.

Penelope smiles and stands right behind him kneeling down. “Look at that one. I think that is the mommy and that is her baby.” Penelope points. 

Ryan is engrossed with the lions and loves watching them. He would sit and watch them all day if he could. 

“Alright buddy, let’s go look at the rest of the animals.” Penelope tells her son as she puts her hand out for him to take. 

After seeing a few more animals, Josie can tell everyone is getting pretty exhausted. Penelope is holding Ryan who is almost asleep on her shoulder, while Amy is starting to lag behind. 

“I think it’s time to go home.” Josie says as she takes Amy’s hand. 

“I agree.” Penelope responds readjusting Ryan on her hip. 

They make it to their car and buckle everyone in before heading home. 

They spend the rest of the evening together resting and eating dinner and just enjoying spending time together as a family. Penelope's parents decide to head to bed a little early tired from the day’s festivities.

Josie goes to put Amy and Ryan to bed as well, knowing they had an eventful day. 

Penelope takes a seat on the couch and turns the TV on, finally having a moment. As soon as she sits down, she hears a knock at the door. She is confused because it's pretty late at night so she doesn't know who would be coming by at this time. When she hears the knock one more time, she goes to open the door since Josie is trying to get the kids to sleep. Once she does and sees who it is, she wishes she never had.

"What are you doing here?" Penelope asks the person at the door.

"I just want to talk to Josie." The person says confused as to why Penelope is there.

"No, you aren’t talking to Josie. What are you even thinking showing up here like this Melissa? I told you we were done with you.” Penelope asks again growing angrier as the time passes.

"I have a right to know why there is complete silence from Josie. You come back into the picture and everything goes sideways. I came to see Josie, but clearly this wasn't a good time to stop by." Melissa says annoyed looking at Penelope.

“You just don’t get it. You never will either. I suggest you leave now before things get worse.” Penelope really doesn’t understand how Melissa can be upset about this.

"Last time I checked you didn't live here so technically it's Josie's house and she makes the decisions." Melissa says giving a smirk.

Penelope starts to step more towards her when she hears Josie from behind.

"Hey Pen who's at the door?" Josie asks getting closer after hearing the voice outside.

Penelope looks at Melissa then turns her head to look at Josie and steps back out of the doorway so Josie can see who it was.

"Melissa? What are you doing here at this time of night?" Josie asks stepping closer.

"I was coming to see you. You haven’t been responding to my texts or calls. I just don’t know why all of a sudden you stopped all contact. I wanted to come talk with you in person to get your side." Melissa says annoyed looking over to Penelope then back to Josie.

"I can’t get into this with you right now Melissa. Not only is Penelope here but her parents also, so this is a little out of the blue. Why would you stop by our house like this?" Josie asks as she sees Penelope step behind her giving her space but keeping an eye on them just in case Melissa does something stupid.

"I thought Penelope was just exaggerating about everything. I didn’t think you would actually stop having Amy come to my dance classes over this. I thought we were at least friends and you would have been a little more mature about this whole situation." Melissa says to Josie who looks confused.

“Me more mature? What about you? You say one thing to me but you say something else to Penelope. I just can’t trust you, so it’s best if we just cut ties here before Amy gets attached to you.” Josie says to Melissa who looks hurt.

“I would have been fine with Amy staying in my class and I think that Penelope is making it seem like I’m this bad person and I’m not.” Melissa counters.

“This was our decision together Melissa. I don’t think you are a bad person; I just think it’s best if we move on and so do you. I appreciate your help with Amy, but I would like it if you didn’t just show up at my door late at night.” Josie tries to get Melissa to understand. 

“If you would have answered your phone, then I wouldn’t have had to think of another way to get in contact with you.” Melissa responds before turning around and leaving. 

Josie watches Melissa get in her car and shuts the door, looking at Penelope who is standing close behind her.

"That was weird." Josie comments.

"Yeah, why would she be coming by here? How does she even know where you live? I'm just glad my mom wasn't awake, having to explain this would have been a nightmare." Penelope says looking to Josie.

"I don't know why she is coming here. She must have gotten my address from the form I had to fill out when Amy first started her dance classes. Could you imagine if your mom was awake. We would have taken ten steps back with her." Josie replies.

"I don't know Josie something about her makes me uneasy." Penelope tells Josie stepping closer to her.

“Maybe I should have just talked with her and cleared the air. I think she just doesn’t understand the situation is all.” Josie always trying to give people the benefit of the doubt. 

“She understands Josie, she is just choosing to act ignorant because she doesn’t want to lose you. Being friends with her isn’t an option.” Penelope doesn’t want to tell Josie what she should do, but she isn’t going to put her family through something like this if she doesn’t have too. 

Josie nods in understanding. “I agree, but is she going to give up? I mean, coming here to our house in the middle of the night?” 

“I think she got the message tonight. I mean we can’t be much clearer.” Penelope says trying to believe what she just said.

“I’m just glad you were here, she clearly thought it would just be me and the kids.” Josie tells Penelope pulling her in closer by her waist. 

“Me too Jojo.” Penelope smiles and leans in to give Josie a kiss. 

"You ready to go to bed?" Penelope asks pulling out of the kiss.

"Yeah I'm tired from being out all day." Josie replies pulling Penelope along with her.

Meanwhile inside her car looking back at Josie and Penelope’s door. _"You'll regret this." _Melissa says to no one as she starts her car and leaves.__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is going great until it's not, what will happen next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Thank you so much for all the comments and kudos! I know I say this every time, but you guys are awesome! This chapter took some time to write, all I'm going to say is what's a story without a little drama? Let me know what you think and I hope you enjoy! :)

The next morning Josie wakes up to get ready for work. All night she thought about how she wanted to settle this situation with Melissa once and for all. She doesn’t want her to just show up at her home unannounced anymore either. 

"Hey, you heading to work?" Penelope asks lifting her head off her pillow as she sees Josie come out of the bathroom.

"I am, but I was thinking all night about how to handle the Melissa situation and I think it’s best if I just go talk to her. I know you said I should just let it be, but I think the best thing to do is let her speak her peace and clear the air.” Josie says to Penelope who is still laying on their bed.

Penelope sits up a little more looking at Josie thinking of how she is going to respond. “Just be careful please. Tell her this is it, final talk and no more contact.” Penelope knows Josie needs this because she hates leaving things unfinished.

Josie walks over and sits down on the bed next to Penelope. “I will.” Josie smiles and leans in to give Penelope a gentle kiss. “Thank you for understanding.” Josie says before getting back up and looking over to Penelope.

“Of course. I just hope that if you talk with her by yourself, she understands what you tell her and lets this go.” Penelope will always be concerned about Josie being alone to handle this sort of situation, especially with someone like Melissa.

“Me too, but I’ll talk with you tonight all about it.” Josie smiles before turning to the mirror and putting her earrings in. 

“Have fun with your mom and dad today. I’ll be home as soon as I can.” Josie turns her head towards Penelope proud of her for spending time with her family instead of just working. 

“We will, but I wish you could be with us.” Penelope tells Josie as she turns to sit on the edge of the bed. 

Josie walks over to Penelope and stands between her legs. She caressing Penelope’s cheek as she leans into her touch and wraps her hands around Josie’s waist.

“I do too.” Josie leans down and gives Penelope a tender kiss before pulling back slowly. 

"Ryan will probably be up soon, so you may want to go in there before he wakes up everyone else." Josie suggests as she steps back from Penelope reluctantly knowing she needs to get going. 

"Alright I'll start getting up so I can get him. Have a good day babe and I'll see you this afternoon." Penelope smiles at Josie before she leaves the room.

Josie heads out and makes her way to Melissa’s dance studio. They aren’t open yet, but she figures Melissa would be there early. 

Once Josie arrives, she tries to open the front door but it’s locked. She goes ahead and knocks on the door. After a couple minutes Melissa comes out and sees its Josie. 

She walks to the door and unlocks it, opening it for her. “This is unexpected. I figured after last night I would never see you again.” Melissa steps to the side to let Josie in and shuts the door behind her, turning back towards her once the door is shut. 

“I just wanted to talk with you and clear the air and just end things on okay terms.” Josie sighs as she looks to Melissa just wanting this to go without incident.

“Showing up at my house last night was not okay.” Josie starts.

“You weren’t responding to me, so I did the next best thing by coming to see you.” Melissa interrupts.

“I understand and that is why I’m here. To talk with you and get this settled once and for all.” Josie has always been the people pleaser and always wants everything to work out for everyone involved. 

“I already know what you are going to say.” Melissa interrupts again.

Josie starts to get agitated. “Look Melissa, I know this is unexpected and everything, but I’m going to choose my family every time. Knowing you has only made things harder for my family and I so the best solution is to just cut ties altogether. I hope that you have a good life and continue teaching dance because you are great at it.”

Melissa thinks carefully about what she is going to say next. “I thought about everything last night and put myself in your shoes, and you’re right it was inappropriate for me to come by unannounced and I apologize. It’s hard to understand and to lose you as a friend, but you have to do what is best for your family.” Melissa gives a half smile. 

Josie looks skeptical because this seems to easy. "Okay well thanks for understanding."

"Is there anything else?" Melissa asks.

"Um no." Josie responds caught off guard by the turn of events.

"Thanks for stopping by and talking with me. I appreciate you at least doing that after last night.” Melissa says before Josie nods and walks out of the dance studio to head to work.

Once Josie leaves, Melissa goes into her office and grabs her phone. It rings a few times before someone answers.

"Did you get the information that I needed?" Melissa asks the person on the other end.

"Yes, I did and everything is in place for this weekend." The other person answers before Melissa hangs up putting her phone back on her desk and smiles menacingly. 

That afternoon Josie gets home from work after an exhausting day. She opens the front door and sees Linda sitting on the couch.

"Hey Josie." Linda sets the remote down and looks over to her smiling.

"Hey Linda, how was everything today?" Josie asks setting her bag down and walking over to her.

"It was good. I took Amy to the movies with Jasmine and Penelope stayed home with Ryan." Linda responds.

"Oh okay, that's great, I hope she behaved." Josie says looking over to her daughter.

"She was wonderful. So good I even got her some candy, I hope that was okay." Linda loves to spoil her grandchildren.

"Yes of course." Josie is just glad Linda loves to spend time with their kids. 

As they continue to talk Penelope walks into the room.

"Hey Jojo." Penelope smiles walking up to Josie.

"Hey, how was your day with Ryan?" Josie asks as she leans in to give Penelope a kiss.

"Good, he is really starting to become his own person, which is exciting but dangerous at the same time." Penelope laughs.

"I know, our little guy is growing up so fast." Josie smiles as she ruffles Ryan’s hair as he stands next to her.

“I was thinking pizza for dinner.” Penelope suggests.

“Yes pizza!” Both Amy and Ryan yell at the same time.

“I guess that’s settled.” Josie laughs. 

“I’ll go order everything for us. Why don’t you sit and hangout with my mom for a bit?” Penelope caresses Josie’s shoulder sweetly. 

“Thanks Pen.” Josie smiles as Penelope heads to order the pizza and Josie stays in the living room to hang out with Linda, Ryan and Amy. 

“I texted Jasmine and she is on her way over to have dinner with us.” Linda tells Josie.

“Awesome. I’m really glad we have all been able to spend this time together.” Josie tells Linda as she sits on the couch next to her.

“I am too. I’m so grateful that Penelope has you as her wife. I can’t imagine anyone more patient and loving than you.” Linda tells Josie sincerely.

“Thanks Linda, but I couldn’t have married anyone better. She’s my person and I couldn’t see my life without her.” Josie thinks about Penelope and knows she needs her in her life. 

“Alright pizza is ordered. How about we go play in the backyard until it arrives.” Penelope comes walking into the living room.

“Yes!” Ryan and Amy jump up from their seats heading out to the backyard.

Penelope and Josie play tag and hide and seek with Amy and Ryan, as Linda watches on smiling from ear to ear. She loves seeing her daughter so happy with her family. 

The pizza arrives and they all decide to just eat outside and enjoy the beautiful evening. 

Penelope goes into the kitchen to grab drinks when she receives a phone call. 

"Hello?" Penelope asks not recognizing the number.

"Hi Mrs. Park?" The person on the other end asks.

"Yes, this is her." Penelope answers.

"Yes hi, my name is Isabelle Perez and I represent a client that would like your firm to represent them. You were recommended to me by other law firms, and I was wondering if there was any way you could meet with me this weekend?" Isabelle asks.

"I will have to check my schedule but should be able too. What area are you in?" Penelope asks.

"I'm just outside the city, but the hotel I'm staying at will accommodate for you." Isabelle suggests.

"Well if my schedule is free then I would be able to meet with you Saturday, and then Sunday I will have the paperwork for you and your client to sign if you agree to the terms of the contract." Penelope starts to say.

"That would be wonderful thank you." Isabelle continues.

"What was your name again?" Penelope asks one more time.

"It's Isabelle Perez." She answers.

"Thank you Ms. Perez and I will let you know by tomorrow." Penelope hangs up and calls her office.

"Hi Mrs. Park." Brad answers.

"Hey Brad, can you look up a name for me, Isabelle Perez, they want to meet with me this weekend and I just want to make sure this is all official." Penelope would rather be safe than sorry.

"Sure, let me check." Brad says as he checks his files.

"Yes, she has represented other clients just outside the city. She is pretty well known in her area." Brad tells Penelope.

"Okay thank you, I will probably be meeting with her this weekend so can you put that in my calendar." Penelope is somewhat relieved this seems like a potential client.

"Yes Ms. Park." Brad responds.

"Thank you Brad have a good evening." Penelope hangs up before grabbing the drinks and heading back outside.

“Use a plate baby, or you will get it all over the patio.” Josie says to Ryan as she hands him a plate to put his pizza on.

Penelope sets the drinks in front of everyone as she goes to sit down next to Josie. 

“How was work Jasmine?” Penelope asks as she grabs a couple slices of pizza.

“Same old, same old. I think I’m going to try and find a different job that I’m a little more passionate about though.” Jasmine tells everyone.

“I think you should. It’s important to find something that you want to do every day and actually enjoy it.” Josie responds knowing how important it is to love what you do.

“Exactly, but I’m still figuring everything out.” Jasmine says as she takes a sip of her drink. 

They finish eating before Josie and Linda go play with the kids, leaving Jasmine and Penelope at the table outside.

“Can I talk with you about something?” Penelope asks her sister.

“Sure, you know you can.” Jasmine replies.

“Remember how I was only moving back in for the week, while our parents are in town?” Penelope starts as Jasmine nods for her to continue.

“I don’t want to leave, but I’m not sure what to say or how Josie feels about everything.” Penelope continues.

“Just tell her that. I can see how good you guys have been this last week, and there is no way she doesn’t feel the same way.” Jasmine tells Penelope confidently.

“You’re probably right, but there is always a part of me that thinks the worst. I’ll talk with her soon and hopefully it turns out the way we want it too. Thanks Jasmine.” Penelope says sincerely knowing she needs to get out of her own head.

Josie, Linda and their kids come back over as they all continue to talk and have a great time into the night before everyone decides to head to bed. 

"How did your conversation go with Melissa?" Penelope nervously asks as she leans against the door frame after Josie enters their bedroom.

"It went pretty well surprisingly. She was really understanding, and I don't think we will have any more trouble with her." Josie comments as she starts to walk past Penelope into their bedroom to get into bed.

"Really? I thought she would have put up more of a fight then that." Penelope questions going to lay next to Josie.

"Maybe when she saw that you were with me, she knew whatever fantasy she had in her head would never become a reality." Josie tells Penelope pulling the covers up over them.

"I hope so. I'm just glad it went well, but I would still watch her." Penelope comments still not convinced.

"I will keep my distance, but I think it will be fine babe." Josie smiles to Penelope leaning up to give her a kiss.

Penelope smiles out of the kiss before leaning in one more time. 

As they break apart Penelope pulls back just enough for her to look into Josie's eyes caringly.

Josie looks back to Penelope and smiles as Penelope can’t stop staring at her. “What?” Josie asks blushing.

"I love you so much." Penelope whispers almost afraid of saying it out loud for the first time since they separated. 

Josie smiles and caresses Penelope’s cheek before responding. “I love you too.” 

"Josie, I’ve been wanting to say that for so long, but just didn’t know when the right time would be. After everything we’ve been through over the last few months, I’ve only grown to love you more. You are a wonderful mother and this week with my parents you have been amazing. I just really want you to know how much I love you and want to see you happy.” Penelope says seriously, looking deeply into Josie’s eyes.

"I know you do Penelope and I feel the same way. I'm just glad we found our way back to each other even through our toughest times." Josie smiles back at Penelope giving her one more kiss before she lays into Penelope as she wraps her arm firmly around her.

That night they drift into one of the most peaceful sleeps they’ve ever had being in each other’s arms. 

The next couple days go by well spending time with Penelope’s parents. 

"What time is your flight tomorrow Linda?" Josie asks as she gives a toy to Ryan on the floor.

"We leave at noon so can you or Penelope take us?" Linda asks as she sits with Amy.

"Of course, I can take you mom." Penelope says from her sitting position next to her wife.

"Thanks honey." Linda smiles as they all continue to talk.

While their kids are talking and playing with Linda, Penelope uses this opportunity to tell Josie about going out of town this weekend.

“Hey, I wanted to tell you that a client wants me to meet with them this weekend. Some exclusive client or something. It would just be a weekend trip, so I was thinking I could just head there Saturday morning and come back by Sunday afternoon.” Penelope tells Josie knowing this could be a big opportunity for her law firm.

"That would probably work out well since your mom and dad are heading back Friday. We will miss you but this is your job so it's important." Josie smiles at Penelope reaching for her hand.

“I’ll miss you guys too babe, but it is just for two days and I will be home Sunday evening.” Penelope smiles leaning in and gives Josie a sweet kiss before they both rejoin the conversation with their family.

That night they get everyone to bed and Josie and Penelope head to bed themselves.

The next morning, they all get up to have breakfast with Penelope's mother and father before they head to the airport.

"Thank you so much Josie for letting us stay with you guys and letting us spend so much time with our grandchildren." Linda says as they all sit around the kitchen table.

"Anytime Linda, we love having you guys here and the kids do especially." Josie says as she gives Ryan a piece of her pancake.

"We will have to come back sooner next time." Linda says to everyone at the table.

"Yes grandma, can you come for Christmas?" Amy asks after taking a sip of her milk.

"I think that can work." Linda smiles happy that her grandchildren want her there.

After they finish eating Penelope gets their bags into the car to get ready to take them to the airport.

"Thanks again Linda and you guys are welcome anytime." Josie says as she gives Linda and her father in law a hug.

"We will gladly take that offer." Linda smiles as she leans in to give Ryan a kiss on his forehead before leaning down to Amy.

"I had so much fun with you Amy. You are such a great little girl and I'm going to miss you." Linda says getting a little teary eyed.

"I'm going to miss you too grandma, but I will see you soon." Amy smiles giving her a big hug.

"You sure will sweetie." Linda continues to smile at her granddaughter before heading out with her husband and Penelope to get on the plane.

Once Penelope gets to the airport she parks and walks in with her parents so that they know where to go.

"Guess this is it mom, dad. I'm glad you guys got to come for the week." Penelope smiles.

"I am too sweetie, we will be seeing you guys more often now and please make sure you hang on to Josie, she is one of a kind." Linda tells her daughter.

"I know mom, but I see it more clearly now. I won't mess it up again. I'll miss you both and I love you guys. Let me know when you make it home." Penelope gives both of her parents a hug and a smile before heading back to her car.

Penelope makes it home pretty quickly after dropping off her parents at the airport.

"Hey babe I’m home!" Penelope says walking into the house.

Amy comes running out of her room. "Hey mama!" Amy says running into her mom's arms.

"Hey baby. Where is your mommy?" Penelope asks her daughter holding her next to her with one arm gently wrapped around her.

"She is playing with Ryan in his room." Amy says as Josie starts walking into the living room.

"Hey Pen." Josie smiles carrying Ryan out and going up to give her a kiss.

"Mama!" Ryan smiles reaching for her.

"Hey big guy!" Penelope says as she takes Ryan from Josie.

"How were your parents when you dropped them off?" Josie asks.

"They were fine, they said they want to be invited sooner rather than later next time." Penelope responds.

"I was thinking Christmas since we will have so much more time off." Josie suggests.

"Yeah that would be great I think." Penelope says as she sets Ryan down to play with his sister.

They end up spending the rest of the evening as a family playing games and watching movies. They get the kids to bed before going to sit on the couch together.

They start to watch tv as Penelope looks over to Josie contemplating how she is going to say what’s been on her mind for the past couple days after her talk with Jasmine.

“Josie.” Penelope starts to say looking over to her. 

“Yes.” Josie asks looking back at Penelope with a smile.

Penelope puts her hand through her hair before speaking, trying to gather herself. “I know we said we would do a trial run this week and have me stay at the house while my parents were here and then see what our next step would be. I just want to tell you that I don’t want to leave, but I want to know what you are thinking.” Penelope knows everything has been great this week, but still is nervous about Josie’s response.

Josie smiles widely at Penelope. “I think you should go get the rest of your stuff from Jasmine’s.” 

Penelope smiles widely back as she leans into Josie, putting her hand behind Josie’s neck and gives her a passionate kiss. 

Josie leans against the couch as Penelope straddles her deepening the kiss. Penelope releases Josie’s lips as she starts to kiss down her neck, as Josie leans her head back to give Penelope better access.

“I love you.” Penelope whispers into Josie’s ear as Josie pulls her into another passionate kiss as they both breathe heavily. Josie starts to lift up the hem of Penelope’s shirt caressing her bare skin underneath. 

“I love you too.” Josie whispers back looking into Penelope’s eyes with as much love as she can give. Josie starts to lift Penelope’s shirt slowly above her head. 

“Mommy?” Penelope and Josie both hear from the living room. Penelope leans her head against Josie’s forehead and sighs. 

“That would be you babe.” Penelope gives Josie one more kiss before getting off her so Josie can get up and see what their son needs. 

As she makes her way out of the living room, she looks back to Penelope. “To be continued.” Josie smirks at Penelope before she turns back to go check on Ryan. 

The next day Penelope gets ready to leave and head to meet up with the agent she had talked with on the phone a few days before.

"Alright Amy, I'll see you on Sunday okay?" Penelope says leaning down in front of her daughter.

"Do you have to go mama?" Amy questions with the same pout Josie has.

"Yes baby, but just for a day okay. I'll call you tonight just before you go to bed." Penelope smiles at her daughter before giving her a tight hug.

When she stands up, she kisses Ryan before looking up at Josie. "I'll be back tomorrow afternoon. If you need anything just call and I'll be right back." Penelope smiles to Josie brushing some hair out of her face.

"I love you and please just be careful." Josie smiles at Penelope leaning in to give her a sensual kiss before pulling back.

"I love you too." Penelope says before grabbing her bag and heading out.

When she arrives at the hotel she walks up to the front desk. "Hi, I'm supposed to be meeting with an Isabelle Perez."

"Yes, and what is your name?" The concierge asks.

"It's Penelope Park." Penelope says as the concierge looks up the information.

"Okay let me buzz her room." He says as he dials the room number.

"Mrs. Park, she said you can go on up to her room. It is connected to an office area which is where you will be meeting her. It will be room 327. They also booked you a hotel room for the night for your convenience, it will be room 408." the concierge says handing Penelope a key card before she heads up.

She decides to go to her room first to drop off her things before heading out with her briefcase and purse. When she gets there she knocks first, after a few seconds the door opens.  
"Hi you must be Mrs. Park." Ms. Perez says as she shakes her hand.

"Come on in." She continues opening the door wider.

"Thank you." Penelope nods as she makes her way to the table to get her paperwork and items together.

"So, who is the client that you represent?" Penelope asks wanting to get right to it.

"Her name is Jessica Williams; she would like her privacy because she is known in her industry and recently had a run in with the law. We have only heard great things about your law firm and you are great at what you do. She would love for you to look at her case and represent her." Isabelle tells Penelope looking across at her.

"I would need to check her case and read through it thoroughly before deciding. Do you have that with you?” Penelope asks. 

"Yes, I do, and we would like to have this not be public because of the client. Discretion would be appreciated.” Isabelle says before she goes to get the paperwork.  
Before she retrieves it from her briefcase, the hotel phone starts to ring. 

"Excuse me for just a second." Isabelle says before getting the phone.

"Hello" She starts.

"Yes, can I speak with Mrs. Park?" The front desk asks.

"It's for you, I believe it's the front desk." Isabelle says putting out the phone for Penelope to take.

Penelope looks confused but answers. "Hello, yes I can come down. Thank you." Penelope says before hanging up.

"They said they have something downstairs for me, is it okay if I go get it and come right back up?" Penelope asks.

"Sure, no problem. That will give me a second to get the paperwork together. " Isabelle says as Penelope leaves the room leaving all of her things behind.

After being gone for a few minutes Penelope's phone starts to ring.

Isabelle looks at the phone for a second before answering. "Hello?"

"Hello Penelope?" Josie asks confused knowing the sound of her wife’s voice and that isn’t it.

"She can't come to the phone right now." Isabelle continues.

"Who is this and why are you answering her phone?" Josie asks growing more concerned.

"Oh, that doesn't matter right now." Isabelle continues to say nonchalantly.

"Oh, but it does, so put Penelope on now." Josie is becoming more frustrated by the minute.

"I can't do that." Isabelle continues not giving Josie much to go by.

"And why can't you!?" Josie yells into the phone getting tired of this.

There is a pause before Isabelle answers. "If you really must know she is in the shower right now probably waiting for me." Isabelle smirks as she acts unfazed by Josie on the other line.

"Bull shit, stop with these games and put her on the phone!" Josie is starting to get very irritated not believing what is being said to her.

"Sorry I have to go now, don’t want to keep her waiting." Isabelle says before hanging up.

"Hello!? Hello!?" Josie yells into the phone. She calls Penelope’s phone back, but it goes straight to voicemail. 

Josie slowly pulls the phone away from her ear and starts to set it down in complete shock. She shakes her head not believing what she just heard and knowing there is nothing she can do at the moment. 

As she tries to keep her tears from falling, Josie hears her phone vibrate and sees she has a text from an unknown number. She pauses with her figure hovering over the keys on her phone, debating on whether she is going to open it but her curiosity gets the best of her.

She swipes open her phone and sees the message: **_If you don't believe me look in your girlfriend’s bag when she gets home, there will be a surprise for you. :) **__**_**

Josie drops her phone and breathes heavily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I really hope you liked this chapter, I've already started the next one, so hopefully it won't take me as long to get it out! Let me know what you think!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Penelope and Josie be strong enough to get through this bump in the road?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! I hope everyone is doing well! Thanks for the comments and kudos, they mean a lot! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Back at the hotel Penelope gets back to the room and knocks. After a few seconds Isabelle answers.

"Sorry about that, where were we. " Penelope starts going back to her papers at the table.

“Did you find the documents?” Penelope asks as she takes a seat.

“Yes, right here.” Isabelle hands them over to Penelope. 

“Thanks, and if you want to read over these documents with your client, then this will help you understand our policies." Penelope hands over her copy.

"Thank you for all this information it is really helpful and my client will appreciate it." Isabelle takes the papers and smiles up at Penelope.

"Yes, no problem, so I'll meet up with you tomorrow in the morning to complete the paperwork with Ms. Williams?" Penelope tells Isabelle.

"Sure, that would be great thanks again." Isabelle replies to Penelope before she gathers her things and heads to her hotel room.

When Penelope gets there, she sets her briefcase down and takes off her shoes. She goes to look at her phone to see if she has any missed calls and sees that her phone is shut off. 

"Hmm guess the battery died." Penelope says to herself before finding her charger and turning her phone back on. She doesn't see any missed calls; she looks at the time and thinks it's not too late to call Josie so she gives it a try. It rings a few times before going to voicemail.

_"Hey baby just calling to say goodnight and I miss you and the kids. I should be home by tomorrow afternoon. I love you and I'll call you again tomorrow." _Penelope leaves the voicemail before hanging up and starts to look over the documents that she just received from Isabelle.__

Back at Penelope and Josie's house Josie looks at her phone and sees the voicemail from Penelope. She debates on whether or not she's going to listen to it. She taps her hand on the bed before picking up her phone and putting it to her ear. She hears Penelope's voice and starts to break down again. What is going on. Who was that person on the other end of Penelope's phone just hours before? 

The next morning Penelope wakes up and the first thing she does is check her phone. When she sees she has no text messages or missed calls from Josie she looks perplexed.

She goes ahead and tries to call her again. Once again it goes to voicemail. _"Hey Josie hope everything is okay with you and the kids. I'll be back this afternoon; tell the kids I love them and I love you too." _Penelope says before hanging up again going to get ready to meet with her client.__

When she gets to the door of Ms. Perez she knocks before she answers.

__"Hi Penelope."_ _

__"Hi Ms. Perez is your client here so that I can talk with her?" Penelope asks while walking in._ _

__"Oh no she got held up so she won't be able to join us. Can I just have her sign and then fax it to you once she can look through it?" Isabelle asks._ _

__"Well I guess that could work." Penelope says getting out the contract._ _

__"I read over your documents you provided and I think we will be able to represent your client. Here are all the rules and information if you would like to read it over with her and then fax it to me by the end of this week that would work." Penelope says handing the papers to Isabelle._ _

__"Yes, that would be great. Thanks again for meeting with me." Isabelle says as they both stand up._ _

__"No problem Ms. Perez. It was nice meeting you." Penelope goes to shake her hand._ _

__"Thank you, Penelope, we will be in contact." Isabelle responds before Penelope heads home._ _

__When Isabelle sees that Penelope has left, she gets her phone out and dials only one number._ _

__"It's done. I think I convinced Penelope's girlfriend on the phone that Penelope was with someone else. I also put a little something in her bag that hopefully Josie will find. Now I want my money." Isabelle says sternly._ _

__"You will get your money if this actually worked, I will call you in a couple days." Melissa tells Isabelle._ _

__"Listen Melissa you promised me money and I better get that money in a timely manner or you will have a problem on your hands." Isabelle isn’t playing around with this._ _

__"I will get you your money, but I have to make sure you did your job." Melissa says before hanging up._ _

__Once Penelope arrives home, she walks into the living room setting her bags down. "Hey Josie, I'm home!" Penelope yells through the house before seeing Amy running out towards her._ _

__"Mama!" Amy yells running up to her mother._ _

__"Hey sweetie I missed you!" Penelope smiles before giving her daughter a kiss on her forehead._ _

__"Where is your brother and mommy?" Penelope asks._ _

__"They are in my room; we were playing store." Amy says as she leads her mother to her room._ _

__"Hey Josie." Penelope smiles at Josie as Josie slightly looks up at her then looks back down at their son already feeling her eyes start to water._ _

__Not the warm welcome Penelope was looking for, but she just lets it go._ _

__"Hey Ryan come on let's go get you something to eat." Josie says as she gets up taking her sons hand with her. Penelope just watches her leave as she continues to play with her daughter unsure of what that was._ _

__After a little bit longer Amy goes into the living room to watch a movie as Ryan takes a nap. Josie is in the kitchen when she sees Penelope walking up to her._ _

__"Hey what's going on?" Penelope asks her wife._ _

__"I don't know Penelope you tell me." Josie whispers harshly not wanting her daughter to hear._ _"I have no idea. Ever since I got home you've been ignoring me." Penelope tries to whisper not to alert their daughter._ _

__"I can't help you with figuring out why I'm upset with you, you have to do that all on your own." Josie starts to walk past Penelope before she gently grabs at her wrist._ _

__"Hey please don't walk away. I have no clue why you are upset, if I did, I would say I'm sorry, but I don't know what I did." Penelope looks sadly into Josie's eyes._ _

__Josie looks at her and sighs. "I'll talk to you about it when our children are asleep." Josie looks at Penelope coldly before walking past her into where their daughter is._ _

__Penelope looks confused and just shakes her head trying to think about what it is that her wife is upset about._ _

__Penelope just treads lightly for the rest of the night with Josie until they get their children to bed._ _

__"I'll get Ryan if you can get Amy." Josie tells Penelope from their seated position in the living room._ _

__"Okay." Penelope says quietly. "Come on sweetie let's get you in your pajamas and in bed." Penelope tells her daughter taking her back to her room._ _

__"Alright which ones do you want to wear?" Penelope asks Amy._ _

__"My Mickey Mouse one’s mama." Amy replies._ _

__"Okay." Penelope smiles getting her daughters pajamas out of the drawer. Once she is dressed and ready for bed Penelope reads her a story before covering her up. "Sleep well baby, I love you." Penelope kisses the top of her daughter’s head._ _

__“I love you too mama.” Amy smiles before rolling over and drifting off to sleep._ _

__Penelope heads into the living room to wait for Josie, pacing back and forth trying to figure out what she did to make Josie so upset._ _

__After a few minutes Josie makes her way to the living room. Josie looks up to Penelope and takes a breath before she walks in further. Penelope looks up and sees Josie as her heart races not being able to pinpoint what’s wrong._ _

__"We need to talk about whatever is going on. We have been doing so great and something has happened to close you off." Penelope starts._ _

__"I'm surprised you didn't think I would find out." Josie says looking down not able to look at Penelope._ _

__"Find out what!" Penelope says shaking her head, raising her hands in the air._ _

__"You cheating on me!" Josie yells finally looking at Penelope with tears in her eyes._ _

__"What?" Penelope says shocked and confused taking a step back._ _

__"This weekend work trip you were going on wasn't work at all was it!?" Josie asks trying to keep her voice from wavering, but not doing a very good job._ _

__"Josie, I don't know what you're talking about, I did meet with an agent and I gave her papers to sign with our company." Penelope says trying to stay calm, having no idea where this is coming from._ _

__"So, when I called and she answered while you were in the shower that didn't happen." Josie looks straight at Penelope not knowing what to do._ _

__"I still have no clue what you are talking about! Who answered?! I wasn't with anybody else. When I did get a shower, I was in my hotel room by myself." Penelope is so confused right now trying to understand this new information herself._ _

__Josie looks at Penelope not sure of what to say. Penelope takes a few tentative steps closer to Josie._ _

__"Josie I would never cheat on you; I don't know who talked to you on the phone but I wouldn't cheat on you." Penelope is trying to remain strong in this moment, but isn’t sure what or how to respond to Josie right now._ _

__Josie pauses for a second wanting to believe Penelope so badly._ _

__"Let me see your bag." Josie replies quietly, remembering what the text message said from the night before._ _

__"Okay." Penelope says confidently going to get her bag and handing it to Josie._ _

__Josie takes it from her and sets it on the counter opening it up. After looking through a few pockets she sees a bracelet wrapped up in a note and pulls it out. When she opens it up, she reads the note and her face falls, knowing that the bracelet isn’t hers or Penelope’s._ _

__"No cheating huh?!" Josie throws the note at Penelope clearly upset._ _

__"What?" Penelope looks at the note and it reads: _**Thanks for last night. :) come see me anytime. Isabelle 334 555 4728** _____

____"That. I don't know where that's from. The agent was setting me up it has to be!" Penelope looks just as shocked as Josie._ _ _ _

____Josie rubs her eyes trying to keep her tears from falling. “I want to believe you so badly, but what am I supposed to do when I find that in your purse Penelope?” Josie points to the bracelet and note._ _ _ _

____“I promise you nothing happened. You have to believe me.” Penelope pleads knowing how this looks, but also knows she didn’t do anything wrong._ ___

__Josie pauses trying to gather herself. "Please leave." Josie says through tears not able to handle this right now._ _

__

__"Baby. This isn't true, come on this doesn't make any since?!" Penelope tries pleading with her wife taking a step towards her._ _

__

__"No please just go." Josie puts her hands up trying to keep it together._ _

__

__"Josie, I'm not leaving again, I didn't do anything wrong. Look, I'll stay on the couch until we figure all this out." Penelope won't leave it like this. There’s no way she would leave again._ _

__

__Josie just shakes her head and walks back to their bedroom and shuts the door not having the strength to argue._ _

__

__Penelope is going to figure out what's going on if it's the last thing she does. She gets a few blankets and pillows from the closet and lays them out on the couch getting ready to have one of the worst night’s sleep that she's ever had._ _

__

__The next morning Penelope wakes up early not really being able to sleep from the night before. She decides to go see her sister to figure out what she should do from here._ _

__

__Penelope knocks frantically on her sister’s door. "I'm coming!" Jasmine yells before swinging the door open._ _

__

__"Penelope?" Jasmine questions before seeing how upset her sister looks._ _

__

__"Hey come here." Jasmine opens her arms as Penelope falls in them. "It's okay come on let's go sit down." Jasmine leads her sister to the couch._ _

__

__After a few minutes Penelope calms down enough to talk to her sister. "I need your help with something."_ _

__

__"What is it?" Jasmine asks._ _

__

__"Long story short someone is setting me up and has convinced Josie that I'm cheating on her and I need to get to the bottom of it." Penelope tells her sister not wanting to get into too many details._ _

__

__"You wouldn't cheat on Josie!" Jasmine yells confused._ _

__

__"I know but I think I know who is behind all of this." Penelope thinks back and knows it can only be one person._ _

__

__"Then call them and get them to talk. Use my phone so they don't know the number." Jasmine orders shoving her phone at Penelope._ _

__

__Penelope starts shaking her head yes before grabbing her sisters’ phone dialing Isabelle's phone hoping she will answer. The phone rings a few times before it's answered._ _

__

__"Hello?"_ _

__

__"Yes, is this Isabelle?" Penelope asks._ _

__

__"Um yes, it is, can I ask who's calling and how you got my number?" Isabelle asks confused._ _

__

__"Oh, a friend of mine recommended you, could you meet up with me today, please it's an emergency." Penelope starts knowing that it probably isn't a good idea to give away who she is._ _

__

__"I'm not taking any new clients at this time." Isabelle says starting to hang up._ _

__

__"Look I can pay you double of whatever your asking rate is, but I need to meet with you now." Penelope says not wanting her to hang up._ _

__

__"Okay do you know where the Grand Hotel is?" Isabelle asks hearing the desperation in this persons voice._ _

__

__"Yes, I do." Penelope replies._ _

__

__"Meet me here in the next 20 minutes out front." Isabelle says before hanging up._ _

__

__Jasmine drives Penelope to the hotel before parking. "You sure you are okay to go by yourself?" Jasmine questions._ _

__

__"I'll be fine, if I'm not back in twenty minutes you can come looking for me." Penelope says before making her way to the front of the hotel._ _

__

__When she sees Isabelle, she starts to approach her. When she gets close enough Isabelle looks up and is confused at why Penelope is back._ _

__

__"What are you doing here?" Isabelle asks shocked to see her._ _

__

__"Look, I need to talk with you about what's going on, I know someone put you up to what you did yesterday and I want answers." Penelope says standing her ground._ _

__

__"I have nothing to say to you." Isabelle starts standing to walk past Penelope._ _

__

__Penelope grabs her arm tightly. "I wouldn't leave if I were you, trust me." Penelope looks clearly pissed, so Isabelle not wanting to make a scene steps back so Penelope can speak._ _

__

__"What is so important." Isabelle asks irritated crossing her arms over her chest._ _

__

__"I know who told you to set this up and if I'm right you are going to hear me out." Penelope starts as Isabelle just stares at her._ _

__

__"A person named Melissa set you up to this, just nod if this is correct." Isabelle nods slowly._ _

__

__"Do you understand what you did to my marriage!" Penelope yells getting straight to the point._ _

__

__"What do you mean marriage? It was just your girlfriend wasn't it?" Isabelle asks confused taking a step back._ _

__

__"No, it was my wife and we have two kids together! Now tell me what Melissa told your or is giving you to do this?!" Penelope continues not able to control her anger._ _

__

__"Wait you have kids?!" Isabelle is trying to understand this new information and is completely lost shaking her head in disbelief._ _

__

__"What did Melissa tell you?" Penelope asks again just wanting answers._ _

__

__"She said that your wife or girlfriend or whatever was in a bad relationship and this was the only way to get her out of that. She never said she was married and had kids." Isabelle says shocked by this new information._ _

__

__"This women Melissa is not a sane individual. She has been after my wife since the day they met. I promise you that I don't hurt my wife and that we are happily married." Penelope tries to calm herself down._ _

__

__"Why would she tell me those things?" Isabelle continues to question._ _

__

__"Again, she isn't normal. She met my wife and became obsessed with her. Look, please I need you to do something for me." Penelope pleads with this woman, clearly able to tell she had no clue about any of this._ _

__

__Josie is up in the morning, not really able to sleep the night before. She makes her way into the living room hoping Penelope has left. When she sees that she isn't on the couch she lets out a sigh, she doesn't know what to think._ _

__

__Josie gets her kids to daycare before making her way to work. When she gets in, she sees Penelope there sitting with another women she's never seen before._ _

__

__Josie looks up and starts to walk past her. Penelope stands quickly and steps in front of Josie. "Josie please stop." Josie sighs and looks up at Penelope looking exhausted._ _

__

__"There is someone here that can clear everything up." Penelope tells Josie._ _

__

__"Who? This woman?" Josie points towards the woman standing behind them._ _

__

__"Yes, just please listen." Josie looks at Penelope crossing her arms over her chest before turning towards the other woman nodding for her to start._ _

__

__"My name is Isabelle-"_ _

__

__"Wait you actually brought the person you are cheating on me with here?!" Josie looks irate and gets ready to walk off._ _

__

__"Josie please just listen to everything, if you still don't believe me after this then I will go." Penelope says as she gently grabs at Josie's wrist._ _

__

__Josie sighs before taking a step away from Penelope but letting this woman continue._ _

__

__"Look I'm not sleeping with your wife, I just met her yesterday. Melissa who you probably know, told me a story and paid me to set all this up. I didn't realize you were married let alone had two children. I guess I didn't get the whole story and I'm just as pissed as you guys. I do apologize for all of this and had no clue what all was involved." Isabelle says._ _

__

__"Wait Melissa set this up?" Josie questions as Isabelle just nods._ _

__

__"I knew she was to calm when I spoke with her!" Josie starts to think about the events from a couple days ago and how Melissa has been acting._ _

__

__"Thank you, Isabelle, but you should rethink the choices you are making because you are destroying people’s lives." Penelope looks at her glad she could clear things up, but also pissed at her at the same time._ _

__

__Isabelle just nods before walking away knowing there was nothing left to say._ _

__

__Penelope looks up to Josie hesitantly. "Are you okay?" Penelope asks as she steps closer._ _

__

__Josie looks up at Penelope before lunging towards her and giving her a tight hug letting a few tears fall._ _

__

__"Hey it's okay, it's okay." Penelope says soothingly into Josie's ear stroking her back sweetly._ _

__

__Once Josie calms down she pulls slightly away from Penelope still holding onto her. "I made a mistake about not trusting you. I just...we went through the whole separation and then we were doing so good and I guess hearing someone else answer your phone and just I didn't know." Josie says starting to get emotional again, not making any sense._ _

__

__"It's understandable Josie." Penelope says as she wipes away some of Josie's tears that have fallen. "But you know I would never cheat on you." Penelope says sincerely as she strokes her cheek._ _

__

__"I know, I should have known." Josie says upset with herself for not knowing Melissa could be capable of something like this._ _

__

__"No more leaving." Josie tries to say giving Penelope a slight smile._ _

__

__"No more leaving unless it's with you. This experience has sucked." Penelope says agreeing._ _

__

__"I'm sorry." Josie says one more time._ _

__

__"Hey, if someone called me and left a bracelet and note about you in your purse, I would have reacted the same way. It's a natural reaction, but don't be sorry, we will be fine." Penelope says before leaning in to give Josie a reassuring kiss._ _

__

__“Let’s go.” Josie says to Penelope grabbing her hand as they walk towards their car._ _

__

__“Go where?” Penelope asks._ _

__

__“Too see Melissa. She has another thing coming messing with my family.” Josie says as they both get into her car and she drives off._ _

__

__Once they pull up to her studio and park, they both get out walking up to the front door. They both walk in together as they see Melissa with a group of dancers._ _

__

__"I got this." Josie sternly says as she walks past Penelope briskly over to where Melissa is standing._ _


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update!? Finally! I'm so sorry for the long wait on this chapter! I was trying find the motivation to finish it and I did! Thanks again for all the kudos and comments! I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

"Hey Josie." Melissa starts to say before Josie's hand is raised slapping her across the face.

Melissa instinctively puts her hand to her cheek in shock.

"What gives you the right to try and ruin my marriage?!" Josie yells not able to control her emotions.

"I what?" Melissa tries to act confused as she sees Penelope walking right up behind Josie.

"You have some nerve trying to break up Penelope and I! If I ever see you near my family again you will have a restraining order filed against you!" Josie says fuming shoving Melissa backwards with every word she says.

“Josie you have it all wrong.” Melissa starts to say trying to salvage anything she has left.

“Oh, I have it wrong! Isabelle, the person you hired to act like Penelope was cheating on me! You didn’t think we would have figured it out! We know everything Melissa, so stop trying to act innocent!” Josie tells her now knowing the true Melissa.

“I did it for us. Penelope would eventually screw up again and I was just trying to prove that to you.” Melissa continues trying to turn the story around.

“There is clearly something wrong with you. You need help because you are delusional.” Josie knows there is really no point in arguing with her. 

Melissa pauses for a second knowing she isn’t getting anywhere. "Whatever Josie, you wish you were with me." Melissa smirks, deciding to do one more thing to get a rise out of Josie.

Josie starts to go towards her again before Penelope wraps her hands around her waist holding her back. "She isn't worth it." Penelope whispers so only Josie can hear.

"I would walk away if I were you before I let her go." Penelope starts to say looking over Josie’s shoulder at Melissa, knowing Josie is stronger than she lets on.

Melissa contemplates arguing, but notices the crowd gathering and decides to walk towards her office instead of continuing this conversation. 

Penelope can feel Josie’s body starting to relax once Melissa has disappeared behind her office door.

She starts to loosen her grip on Josie’s waist as she feels her breathing even out.

"You okay?" Penelope asks Josie as she turns towards her, a lot of the anger dissipating.

"I will be, but what's to say she doesn't bother us again." Josie replies looking at Penelope worriedly.

"If I’m being honest there isn’t, but after what just happened, I think you scared her." Penelope slightly laughs trying to ease the situation while brushing some hair out of Josie's face, putting it behind her ear.

Josie sighs before walking into Penelope's arms and burying her head into her chest.

"Let's just go home for the day, it's been awful already." Penelope suggests as she holds Josie comfortingly. 

Josie just nods into Penelope's chest letting herself be held. She knows this situation has been building, but now that it has finally happened, she just wants to move on.

Josie calls into work letting them know she won’t be returning for the day, and they understand. Penelope takes Josie’s hand and leads her out of the dance studio heading back to their house. The car ride is silent as they both take in the events of the last couple days. 

As they enter the house, Josie makes her way to their bed before lying face down.

She thinks about everything and just wishes it never happened. She should have trusted Penelope more, but after everything over these last few months she just didn't know what to think.

Penelope gives Josie a few minutes by herself before entering their bedroom. When she slowly opens the door, she sees Josie laying on their bed. She sighs before walking closer to her and sits on the edge. She puts her hand gently against Josie's back trying to comfort her.

"Are you okay babe?" Penelope whispers afraid of what Josie might say.

It takes Josie a second before she turns over and faces Penelope. "I'm okay, just thinking about everything that's happened these last few days." Josie tells Penelope as she stares up at her.

"I know it's been a few days to forget, but I'm glad the truth came out and we can move on from it." Penelope gives Josie a slight smile.

"Me too. I'm just…..I just wished that I wouldn't have jumped to the conclusion that I did with you. About everything.” Josie tells Penelope sitting up a bit more.

"We've talked about this. It is logical for you to come to the conclusion that you did. Plus, Melissa was a good manipulator when she wanted to be. So, don’t beat yourself up about it." Penelope knew what Melissa was trying to do from the start, but doesn’t want Josie to feel like it was her fault.

Josie sighs and nods her head agreeing with Penelope. "Okay, but what I think would make this easier is doing something fun just the four of us. Get away for a weekend and just enjoy each other." Josie knows they need something different than this same routine.

"I think that's a great idea. We can go to that water-park lodge for the weekend. I'll get our room and everything tonight." Penelope smiles at Josie leaning in to give her a kiss.

Once Penelope starts to pull away Josie wraps her hands around Penelope’s neck and pulls her back in to deepen the kiss. Their lips move evenly as Josie's tongue asks for entrance. Penelope gladly let's her as they continue to kiss passionately. Once they both need to take a breath, they pull apart slowly resting their foreheads against one another.

"I love you." Josie whispers.

"I love you too." Penelope smiles as she kisses Josie's forehead. "Why don't we get up and go grab lunch before we have to pick up the kids." Penelope suggests as she stands reaching her hand out to take Josie's.

Josie nods and gladly accepts Penelope's hand in hers as they head out.

After lunch they make it to the daycare together to pick up their kids.

"Hey Stacy we are here to pick up Amy and Ryan. I know we are a little early but we were missing them." Josie says as they walk in.

"No problem Mrs. Park, if you would like to come in, I can go get Ryan. Amy is right in there." She says pointing into the room behind her.

"Okay thanks." They both say as they make their way into the room.

When they walk in, they see Amy playing with a couple kids. They just smile and wait for her to look up and notice them. When she does, she gets a huge smile on her face before running over.

"Hi mommy, hi mama!" She yells reaching them.

"Hey baby! We got done with work early so we wanted to come pick you and Ryan up." Josie tells her.

"You are both here!" Amy smiles knowing that usually just one of them picks her up.

"We wanted to surprise you! So why don't you go get your backpack and we can head out." Josie tells her as she runs off. While she is getting her backpack, they bring Ryan out who reaches for Penelope as soon as he sees her.

"Mama!" he smiles running up towards her.

"Hey baby boy. We missed you guys." Penelope pulls him into her arms and gives him a kiss on his forehead.

Amy comes running over as she takes Josie's hand and they all walk out together.

Once they get home Josie starts to work on dinner as Penelope puts on a movie for Ryan and Amy. When they are settled, she grabs her laptop and heads to sit at the kitchen counter before she starts searching for hotels near the water-park.

"Hey Josie, here is one that is located at the water-park so we don't have to drive anywhere." Penelope says to Josie in the kitchen.

"Won't that be too expensive?" Josie asks wiping her hands on a towel before walking over to Penelope standing just behind her.

"No, it’ll be fine. It's a little more but we can afford it." Penelope tells Josie as they look at the hotel and what it has to offer.

“Look they have breakfast free in the morning and it is actually a pretty big room, with two beds so the kids can have their own.” Josie says as Penelope clicks through all the pictures the website shows.

“I know and we can just leave the hotel and go to the water-park, the kids will have more time to play and I think we can even get in earlier.” Penelope continues to say as they read more about it.

"Okay babe it sounds great; the kids will love it." Josie smiles agreeing with her wife.

“I think we will love it too.” Penelope tells Josie looking at her lovingly. 

“I would have to agree.” Josie smiles as she leans in and gives Penelope a tender kiss.

Penelope smiles out of the kiss before Josie goes back to cooking dinner.

“I'm ordering it now for next weekend. I'll let work know if you go ahead and tell yours also." Penelope says purchasing the hotel.

"Okay sounds good. Should we tell the kids now or wait?" Josie asks.

"Let's tell them while we eat dinner.” Penelope knows she won’t be able to keep this from her kids for too long.

Josie nods as she finishes cooking dinner and Penelope goes back over to sit with Amy and Ryan on the couch watching the movie with them. 

Once dinner is ready, they all sit at the table and start eating. "Did you have a good day at daycare baby?"

"Yes mama! I got to play on the playground and play with play doh, it was a good day." Amy smiles as she takes a bite out of her food.

"I'm glad honey." Penelope smiles before looking over to Ryan.

“How about you buddy? How was your day?” Penelope asks him as she takes a bite of her dinner.

“Good mama. I got to play with Eric, he is nice.” Ryan tells her as he takes a sip of his water.

“I’m glad you both had great days, and I think we have something to tell you that will make it even better.” Penelope looks over to Josie before looking back at Amy and Ryan.

"What mama?" Amy asks curiously.

"Mommy and I were thinking we need some time away as a family. So, we were thinking of going to a water-park." Penelope starts.

"A water-park? Where they have rides and swimming?" Amy interrupts.

"Yep all that and we are going to stay at a hotel for the whole weekend!" Penelope tells her daughter excitedly.

"Really mama!" Amy yells.

"Yes baby.” Penelope replies.

"Yes! Yes!" Amy smiles looking over to her baby brother. "Did you hear that Ryan we are going to a water-park!" Amy grins at her brother.

Josie and Penelope smile at each other as they see the looks on their children’s faces. 

Once they are finished with dinner Penelope does the dishes while Josie takes Ryan and Amy back to get baths. When Penelope is finished, she picks up the toys in the living room before going back to help Josie.

When she walks into the bathroom, she sees them playing in the tub smiling and laughing. She stands in the doorway watching her family, loving these moments.

"Mama you going to play with us?" Amy asks looking up from her toys in the bathtub.

"Of course!" Penelope smiles before sitting next to Josie on the floor grabbing a toy from the tub to play with her daughter.

Josie finishes washing Ryan off while Penelope continues to entertain Amy. "I'm going to go get him in bed if you want to finish with her." Josie tells Penelope as she nods and Josie gets Ryan out of the bathtub drying him off.

“Tell your mama goodnight buddy.” Josie says as she wraps the towel around her son.

“Good night mama, I love you.” Ryan walks over to Penelope leaning into her.

Penelope wraps him in a tight hug giving him a kiss on his cheek. “Goodnight sweetie. I love you too.” Penelope smiles as Josie takes his hand to get him to bed.

Penelope turns back to her daughter once Josie and Ryan have left the bathroom. "What's the first thing you are going to do when we get to the water-park?" Penelope asks her daughter.

"I want to go swimming! Then I want to go play on the playground in the water." Amy smiles.

"Those both sound like awesome things to do!" Penelope tells her daughter before washing her hair.

Once she's done, she gets Amy out and gives her a towel. "Okay honey, go get some pajamas on and then mommy and I will read you a book." Penelope smiles at her daughter as she runs to get ready for bed.

Penelope goes to her son’s room where she sees Josie rocking him to sleep. "He asleep?" Penelope whispers as she enters his room.

"Yeah I'm going to put him in bed." Josie whispers back as she stands up with a sleeping Ryan laying on her shoulder.

"Amy wants us to read her a book before bed." Penelope tells Josie walking up behind her and putting a hand on her back sweetly. 

Josie lays Ryan in his bed as she covers him up and puts his stuffed animal next to him. 

“Okay Pen. I’ll be in there in just a second.” Josie replies as Penelope nods before leaving and going into Amy’s bedroom.

"You ready for bed?" Penelope asks her daughter walking in.

"Yes, I got a book too." Amy says as she hands it too Penelope. Amy gets into bed as Penelope covers her up and sits next to her bed on the floor.

After a few minutes Josie sneaks in and sits next to Penelope who is reading to their daughter. She loves seeing Penelope like this, knowing how much of a soft spot she has for her family. 

Once Penelope is finished, she kisses her daughter on the forehead as she falls asleep. Josie does the same before they both leave her bedroom, shutting the door quietly behind them.

Josie goes to sit on the couch as Penelope sits down next to her. "Been a long day hasn't it?" Penelope asks her as Josie lays down against her.

"Extremely, but getting to spend time with you and our kids is what matters the most." Josie says into Penelope's chest.

"I agree baby." Penelope smiles as she wraps her hand around Josie pulling her closer.

"Do you think we will ever have a time where there isn't something going on?" Josie laughs looking up at Penelope.

"Who knows, but I could use a few simple days without any drama." Penelope tells Josie playfully leaning down to give her a chaste kiss.

"Same here Pen." Josie smiles leaning her head back against Penelope's chest content with just being with her in this moment.

The next day they all head to Hope and Lizzie’s house for the first time in a while. They both know somewhat of what has happened over the last couple of days, but this will be the first time Josie and Penelope have come over after becoming a couple again.

“You guys ready to see Aunt Lizzie and Aunt Hope?” Penelope asks both Amy and Ryan as she sees them in the living room.

“Yes mama. I miss them.” Ryan says as he looks to his mom.

“Then good thing we are going right now!” Penelope smiles at her son knowing how much their aunts mean to them.

“Ready babe?” Josie asks from just outside the living room. 

“Yep.” Penelope replies as both Ryan and Amy stand up and walk out with their moms.

They get in the car and head to Hope and Lizzie’s.

“You going to be okay tonight? You know with it being the first time we are visiting them as a couple again.” Josie asks Penelope.

Penelope looks over to Josie before she interlaces her figures with hers. “Yeah I’m good. I think it will be nice for us to have some adult conversations and not all be at each other and picking sides.” 

“True. I think us all together and just talking about everything will be good. Hopefully we can focus on stuff other than just what’s happened these last couple of days.” Josie knows that’s the first thing Lizzie will ask about.

“We will give it half the conversation and then put it back on them. You know how much Lizzie loves talking about herself.” Penelope smirks as she looks over to Josie before looking back at the road.

“You aren’t wrong there.” Josie laughs as they finish driving to Lizzie and Hope’s house.

Once they get there Josie and Penelope get both their children out of the car as they walk hand and hand up to the door. 

“Can I ring the doorbell mommy?” Amy asks.

“Go ahead baby.” Josie smiles as they stand behind their children. 

Within seconds after ringing the doorbell Hope comes to open it. 

“Hey guys.” Hope smiles widely as both Amy and Ryan give her a hug quickly before running into the house.

“Hey Hope.” Josie says first giving her a hug as Penelope comes up behind.

“Hey.” Penelope smiles as Hope leans in to give her a hug as well.

“Hey Penelope, I’m really glad you guys could make some time to see us.” Hope replies pulling out of the hug, stepping back to let them in.

When Josie sees Lizzie with her kids, she notices all the toys around the house.

“Is there something we need to know?” Josie questions as she looks around confused.

Lizzie laughs before answering. “These are actually all for Ryan and Amy. Now that we have a house, we kind of made a play room.” 

“Really?” Josie asks surprised.

“Yes, we figured we would see them often and now that you and Penelope are back together, they can always spend the night over here every once in a while.” Lizzie continues.

“Thanks Lizzie this is actually really sweet of you guys.” Penelope says sincerely.

“Since we were able to have more space, we figured a play room would be perfect. Especially since eventually we will want to have kids as well.” Hope smiles over to Lizzie as she gently grabs her hand interlacing their fingers.

“What do you guys say to your Aunts?” Josie asks.

“Thank you!” they both say excitedly as they run into the play room and start to play with all the new toys. 

“Do you guys want a drink? There is a lot we need to catch up on.” Lizzie tells them knowing they have missed out on a lot.

“A beer would be good.” Penelope says first as Josie follows. They all go sit at the kitchen table with their drinks ready to have this conversation.

“So, we want to know what happened with Melissa.” Lizzie gets right to the point.

Josie looks to Penelope as she nods to let her tell the story. 

“As you know Penelope and I moved back in together recently. We were doing really well and then Melissa decided to throw a wrench into our life. She set up Penelope, and I thought she was cheating…”

“Penelope would never cheat on you.” Lizzie interrupts.

“Yes, I know and at the time I think everything was so new that I believed whatever I was told.” Josie replies.

Penelope looks over to Josie and gives her hand a squeeze under the table. Josie looks over to Penelope as Penelope smiles back at her showing her support.

“I think you guys went through so much over the last few months that anything would have made you question your relationship.” Hope responds knowing Josie may need some reassurance.

“I do think that was part of it. We were both trying to re-navigate our lives together and things were just more intense. So, anything would be escalated no matter what it was and that’s why I think everything was harder to deal with.” Josie tries to explain.

“We totally get it Josie, but continue please. I want to know what happened!” Lizzie was never known to be patient. 

“Okay, okay, so I accused Penelope and my first instinct was to have her leave, but good thing she is stubborn because she wouldn’t.” Josie laughs looking back on it.

“I went through that once and was definitely not going to go through it again.” Penelope adds looking over to Josie giving her hand a gentle squeeze that she is already holding.

“You want to say the next part babe.” Josie replies knowing that Penelope became a detective to make sure their marriage would be okay.

“Sure. So then Jasmine and I confronted the person that was in on it with Melissa. I got her to talk and then tell Josie everything. Once we got that settled, we confronted Melissa. When I say we confronted Melissa, I mean Josie confronted her.” Penelope explains thinking back on that moment.

“What I wouldn’t give to be a fly on the wall in that room.” Lizzie says more to herself, but everyone hears.

“Let’s just say she put her in her place.” Penelope keeps it simple.

“I can only imagine what that means, but do you think you are rid of her?” Lizzie asks.

“I think so, all we can do is move on.” Josie replies.

“I’m glad you guys are able to get past that. It couldn’t have been an easy time.” Hope tells them knowing these last few months have been an experience for their family. 

“It hasn’t been great, but we have decided to take a family trip this coming weekend. Kind of get away.” Josie tells Hope and Lizzie.

“You guys should. A lot has happened over these last few months. I think it has made you guys stronger though, don’t you think?” Lizzie adds.

“We have definitely grown. I think it has made us realize what is really important.” Penelope replies really thinking about the ups and downs.

“I agree.” Josie smiles over to Penelope knowing this is the only person she could ever see herself with. 

“We are hungry mommy!” Amy and Ryan yell as they run into the kitchen.

“I have the grill going so the burgers will be ready soon guys.” Hope says as she stands up getting the burgers to take outside. 

“Why don’t you guys go play in the backyard while I finish them up.” Hope tells both Amy and Ryan as she opens the back door.

“Okay.” they both say as they run through.

“Can we help?” Josie asks Lizzie as her and Penelope both stand from their sitting position. 

“You guys can cut up the tomatoes, lettuce and stuff. It’s in the refrigerator.” Lizzie suggests.

“Sure. Babe you want to help me?” Josie asks as Penelope makes her way over and Lizzie goes out to help Hope.

Penelope grabs the ingredients out of the refrigerator as Josie grabs a couple cutting boards and knives for them and sets them on the counter. 

“That wasn’t too bad.” Penelope tells Josie as she hands Josie the tomatoes. 

“It wasn’t. It was actually kind of nice to talk to someone and get some support about all this.” Josie grabs the knife and starts to cut the tomatoes.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but Lizzie is actually okay to deal with when Hope’s around.” Penelope smiles over to Josie who just smiles back.

“Remember high school? I never thought you guys would get along and look at us now.” Josie tells Penelope as she bumps into her playfully.

“I can’t believe it either, but I guess we all are more mature now, and I think she puts up with me so she can see Amy and Ryan as much as she wants.” Penelope tells Josie jokingly.

“They are pretty cute, but I think she has a soft spot for you after all this.” Josie glances over at Penelope before going back to her cutting.

Penelope smiles before looking over to Josie. “Need some help?” Penelope asks as she sets her knife down and walks over to Josie before wrapping her hands around her waist as she slides them down her arm and leans into her gently. 

“I like this kind of help.” Josie smiles as Penelope caresses Josie's hand before wrapping her own hand around Josie’s. 

Penelope presses into Josie as she puts her mouth right next to her ear.

“I can help you in other ways too.” Penelope whispers to Josie as she feels Penelope’s mouth on her ear.

Josie’s breath catches before she steady’s herself as her heartbeat speeds up. She slowly turns in Penelope’s arms and has her back resting against the counter. She looks into Penelope’s green eyes lovingly. She puts her hands around Penelope’s waist pulling her impossibly closer smirking. 

“Show me.” Josie responds looking down to Penelope’s lips before looking back up. 

“Gladly.” Penelope replies caressing Josie’s neck before pulling her in for an earth-shattering kiss. Josie quickly responds with just as much passion deepening the kiss as much as she can. Penelope starts to kiss down Josie’s jaw making her way too her neck gently leaving kisses along the way. Before she can make it back up to Josie’s lips, they hear the back door open and pull apart quickly.

“Did you do anything to help prepare for dinner or were you to busy making out?” Lizzie jokes as she walks into the kitchen looking at the flushed cheeks of her sister.

“Very funny. We are almost done.” Josie tells her almost forgetting what they were supposed to be doing. 

“Well more cutting and less smooching, your kids are hungry!” Lizzie finishes as she grabs the cheese and buns to take them outside.

Penelope and Josie look at each other before they burst out laughing. 

“I feel like our mom just caught us doing something inappropriate.” Penelope laughs.

“Me too.” Josie laughs with her as they finish up in the kitchen and head out to the backyard where Hope is taking the burgers off the grill. 

“Everything is ready.” Hope tells everyone.

“I’ll get Ryan’s plate if you want to get Amy’s.” Penelope says to Josie as they both get a burger and some chips for them. 

“Here baby.” Josie tells Amy as she sets the plate in front of her. 

“Thank you, mommy.” Amy smiles as she digs in.

Penelope sets Ryan’s plate down as well. “You want to cut his food up and I’ll get your plate?” Penelope asks Josie.

“Sure. Thanks babe.” Josie says as she helps Ryan with his food and Penelope grabs food for both her and Josie.

They all sit together and eat in the backyard enjoying each other’s company. 

“I haven’t laughed this much in a while.” Josie says as Lizzie finishes her story.

“I love getting to do this with you guys.” Lizzie tells the whole table, looking at everyone.

“Me too.” Josie tells her as they continue to hangout for the evening. 

As it gets later in the night, they both decide that it’s time to leave and get their kids to bed. 

“Alright we probably should get going, it’s getting pretty late.” Penelope tells both Amy and Ryan.

“Already mama.” Ryan pouts as he looks up at Penelope. Penelope almost falters seeing the same pout Josie would give her when she wanted something. 

“You guys can come back anytime you want.” Lizzie leans down and tells both Amy and Ryan.

“Yes, maybe you guys can have a sleepover every once in a while, if it’s okay with Aunt Hope and Aunt Lizzie.” Josie tells them as they start to get up.

“Can we?” Amy looks to Hope and Lizzie.

“Of course. Just let us know and you guys can come whenever you want.” Hope smiles at both Amy and Ryan.

“Okay, we can go now mama.” Ryan smiles up at Penelope taking her hand, satisfied with his aunt’s answers.

“Thank you.” Penelope mouths back to Lizzie and Hope before they leave.

Josie and Penelope say goodbye as they walk out and head to their car.

“That really helped get my mind off things.” Josie tells Penelope as they pull out of the driveway. 

“That was nice. Kind of like old times before things got crazy.” Penelope tells Josie as she reaches her hand across the console to interlace her fingers with Josie’s.

Josie gladly takes Penelope’s hand and smiles. “Definitely. I finally feel like things will be okay.” 

Penelope glances over to Josie and smiles before lifting their joined hands and giving Josie a kiss on the top of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading!


End file.
